


Break My Everything

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Banter, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Broken Promises, Crossdressing, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark flirting is that a thing? It is now!, Double Penetration, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Heavy Angst, Inappropriate Humor, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Maniatale Sans - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Sadism, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Use of Torture Devices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: Life in Swapfell can make even the most patient monsters frustrated, angry even. Except for Razz, he gets downright murderous. But that's not so bad when someone else is begging for you to break their bones.





	1. Kicking Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my horrible fic of horribleness. Written with my worst enabler and best friend Chaos. Based of terrible things and only made worse by more terrible things, enjoy lovelies~
> 
> Looking for fluff? Rainbows? Happy endings? Wrong place friendo, only a downward spiral into a shitstorm ahead.
> 
> And to anyone coming from LR, I had this done for a while, I only just posted it now.
> 
> Confused? Lunacy Reigns is my AU fic for ManiaTale.

Razz kicked a snow pile as he stomped his way through Snowdin towards the ferry, hands clenched tightly at his sides. The fucking queen was demanding as ever, his hard work that got him appointed Captain of the Queen's guard never got an ounce of recognition beyond getting appointed. Now she was asking for more than he might even be able to give, setting his usual sour mood to downright foul. Ten hour days exchanged for twelve hour days which turned into fourteen hour days, he'd be lucky if he got any sleep between this and the star damned paperwork. Snarling he kicked a rock watching as it rolled down the hill into the river below with a small thunk. The riverperson waited for the short captain diligently, unbothered by his miniature temper tantrum. Out of nowhere a snowball smacked into the back of his skull followed by a mischievous unfamiliar snicker from behind him.

Razz snarled turning sharply, eyelights glowing a deep lavender in his annoyance. A few feet back stood a hooded monster at least a foot and a half shorter than himself, shaking snow from their gloved hand.

  
“It’s pretty cold here but you seem real hot under the collar.”

Razz growled narrowing his sockets at the pun and the figure, clenching his fists. He turned on his heel and marched towards the offender who dared throw a snowball at him. The figure chuckled and met him halfway, they were either really stupid or had a death wish.

“Do you have any idea who I am?” Razz demanded scowl forming on his face.

“Not a damn clue, I don’t give a fuck anyways.” The unknown monster snarked motioning at the Captain before them. “Who are you?”

“The Malicious Sans, Captain of the Queen’s Guard!” Razz snarled as he reached forward to grip the front of the monster’s coat pulling him forward.

“Never heard of it.” Retorted the monster stumbling as they were dragged forward by their collar. “Getting handsy already? I’m not that kind of monster.”

Razz grinned nastily before he slammed his fist into the dark hooded face in front of him. The sound of bone cracking was like music to his ears and the monster fell back with a cry. Razz hummed eyeing the blood- no, not blood,  _ marrow _ , on his knuckles. So this was another skeleton monster was it? Interesting. 

“Gotta hand it to ya, you hit pretty hard for a bag of bones.” Chuckled the monster as they got back to their feet, hood falling back to reveal their now bleeding skull. Razz huffed at the stranger; he had Razz’s face. Another dimensional hopper and a poor copy of his magnificent self. There was a massive hole in the stranger’s jaw that ran up to his left socket, it seemed his punch had deepened the cracks further fracturing his left eyelight in half. “You done already?”

Razz eyed the skeleton monster. He would have to be more careful, this monster did not have a lot of HP if he’d agitated such old looking wounds so easily. Luckily he was well versed in hurting someone without taking HP, he grinned nastily. 

“Oh, I haven’t even gotten started.” Razz growled.

“Oh good, I was afraid you'd leave me hanging.” Smirked the small skeleton monster as he swiped a sleeve over his bleeding face. “Good to know you're not some kind of bitch. Though, you certainly look the part.”

Razz snarled and he ran forward, punching the shorter skeleton in the face again knocking him to the snow. Razz kicked the skeleton as he tried to sit up, his steel toed boot slamming into his look alike’s rib cage not taking any HP this time. The smaller monster cried out as his bones cracked under the assault, getting up after he'd been kicked across the ground.

“That all you got? I've seen baby bones with more fight in them than you.” Snarked the skeleton with a smirk despite his probably fractured ribs and bleeding face. “Hit me like you mean it, don't waste my time.”

Razz growled at the other eyelights flashing dangerously. Why hold back when this monster so clearly had a death wish? No, he was Captain, he couldn’t _ kill  _ monsters just for talking shit. However he could teach him a lesson, and he planned to do just that!

Razz snarled at the monster lunging at him, knocking him into the slush filled ground. Razz hit him over, and over, and over again. Across the face, under the jaw, his ribs, his arms, his legs, everything and anything he could reach with his with clenched trembling fists.  _ He was so angry.  _ Each strike was followed by a cry of pain from the monster pinned below him who never raised a fist in defense, when Razz finally calmed down enough to stop his gloves were dripping with marrow. The small skeleton monster under him was a broken, bloody mess.

Even though he’d just beaten him savagely the beaten skeleton chuckled quietly, coughing slightly. Looking up at Razz blinking the marrow from his sockets.

“Who knew so much anger could fit in someone so small.” He hummed wincing slightly.

Razz snarled furiously, slamming his fist into the smaller skeleton’s knee cap shattering it. “I”m not small!  _ You’re _ small!” Razz growled shaking with rage, it felt so good to finally let it all out. 

The monster screamed eyelights guttering out as his knee was shattered, clenching his jaw with pain sucking air through his teeth with a hiss before speaking again.

“W-well, yeah, I’m sm-aller than you. But you’re s-still small.” He bit out, hissing through his teeth as he pushed Razz back and sat up. Not that he was going very far with a bum kneecap.

Razz huffed glaring down at the beaten skeleton beneath him, he gave him one last punch to the skull cracking the side of it slightly. “You don’t know when to stop talking.” Razz huffed and he sighed, the burning anger seeming to fade out. 

“There’s a difference between knowing when to stop and actually doing it.” Retorted the other from where he lay in the slush once more, the cloth around his kneecap slowly turning red. “I could have stopped a long time ago, but I didn’t want to.”

Razz raised a brow bone at the skeleton below him.”Aren't you a glutton for punishment.” Razz chuckled.

"You got me there.” The stranger chuckled only to wheeze as pain wracked his body. “You seem to be in a better mood.”

“I am.” Razz agreed it was like he was suddenly fifty pounds lighter, the world was less heavy. His anger, his wrath had been syphoned from him like poison from his veins.

“I can tell.” Mused the smaller monster from the ground. Razz grinned down at the skeleton, lavender eyelights flickering to an icy blue.

“Guess I’ll see you around then.” The smaller monster groaned before pushing himself up into a sitting position as he summoned a bone attack. He jammed it into the ground using it to pull himself up, using it like a crutch.

“I'm sure we will, the underground is a small place.” Razz drawled watching the beaten little skeleton struggle to move.

“Oh? You think so?” He asked elongating his bone attack before situating it under his arm so he could walk without using his broken leg.

“I do.” Razz said not looking remorseful in the least for the poor skeleton’s struggle. 

“We'll see what happens.” He murmured watching Razz. Razz mused to himself silently, it'd been so long since the burning rage had taken a backseat.

“Be seein ya then.” He chuckled before coughing a few times and finally leaving the clearing, hobbling along with his makeshift crutch. Leaving Razz feeling better than he had in months.

Razz gave a soft sigh of content. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt...this good. Razz walked down to the ferry, hopping on the boat. The Riverperson hummed, pushing the boat further into the water and they started drifting down the river. 

“Tra, la, la, naming stray animals creates attachments.” Razz raised a brow bone, scoffing at the river person. They always spewed such nonsense at him.

Work was much easier now that he was less stressed and angry, the day actually went by pleasantly even. By the time Razz made it back to Snowdin, to meet his brother at his sentry station he was practically humming a tune under his breath. His earlier meeting with the smaller skeleton monster had done wonders for his mood, perhaps they'd meet again sometime. For the time being he had a lazy older brother to check on.

Said lazy older brother was asleep at his sentry station as expected, Razz sighed clearing his throat loudly. This did nothing to wake his brother up, of course it didn't. Razz huffed and walked over to his brother, usually he’d smack his brother’s skull to wake him up, but, he had no desire to cause any harm or discomfort so he gently shook his brother’s shoulder instead. 

“Mutt get up!”  Razz huffed. Slim mumbled sleepily raising his head to look up at his little brother. Wait his brother?! Slim yelped suddenly very much awake now.

“I'm sorry M’lord! I-I didn't mean to fall asleep!” Slim apologized quickly, cowering before his smaller brother.

Razz raised a brow bone at him before rolling his eyelights, that's what his brother always said. But he wasn't all that bothered really, not today anyway.

“Don’t do it again.” Razz said firmly. “Your shift is over, it’s time to go home.” 

Slim blinked with confusion, his little brother wasn’t screaming at him? Lecturing him? Hitting him? This was ...strange. Very  _ very _ strange. Was it a trick? Was he in for a beating when they got home!? Fuck he must be, there was no other reason his brother would be so calm unless he had something horrible planned!

“Hurry up, Mutt.” Razz sighed at his brother already a few feet from his station. 

“Y-yes M’lord. Sorry, M’lord.” Slim said quickly catching up, he was so dead wasn’t he? As they walked home Razz had started to hum quietly, as though he were in a good mood. Slim glanced at his brother suspiciously.

Maybe he wasn’t in trouble? Maybe his lord was in a good mood-  _ for once _ . Slim glanced at him curiously, careful not to get caught staring. Razz didn't even seem to care when he caught Slim watching him.

“Calm down Mutt, you're not in trouble.” Razz sighed once again rolling his eyelights at his brother. His mood was so good in fact, that he didn't even growl when another monster bumped into him. Razz of course didn't apologize but he didn't threaten to murder them and their next of kin, either.

Slim blinked in surprise watching the monster walk away unscathed. Well, it seemed his brother truly was in a good mood, and Slim was not going to ruin it. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted!

“I didn't take anything out for dinner today, maybe we should pick something up.” Razz hummed thoughtfully mostly to himself.

Slim really hoped this mood would last for awhile, he couldn’t remember the last time his brother even considered picking something up. Slim had been sneaking Muffet’s here and there for months. 

“May as well, it's been a while. What do you want, Mutt?” Razz asked turning his head to look at Slim. “I'll go pick it up.”

Slim stared in disbelief for a moment. Maybe he was still asleep. Because it had to have been at least a year (maybe two) since he was asked what he wanted and given a choice.

  
“U-uh...M-muffets,” Slim mumbled. 

“Mmm, alright I guess. But just this once.” Razz reminded him firmly. “What do you want  _ besides _ your sauce?” 

Slim nodded several times in understanding. “Burger and onion rings.” Slim said quickly. 

“Alright, if you go set up the table I'll go take care of that.” Razz hummed as they neared the cafe Muffet ran.

“O-okay. Thank you, M’lord!” Slim said with a smile,  _ best day ever _ . Razz was in an even better mood than the week Slim had been slipping him prozac. Razz shooed his brother off before heading into Muffet's cafe.

Muffet was shocked to see Razz in her cafe, let alone in what appeared to be a good mood. She quickly ran over to take his order, knowing he didn’t like to wait. Not that he had ordered from her in years.

“Captain! What a pleasant surprise. What can I get you?” She greeted sweetly. 

“The Mutt’s usual, and a number 4 for me.” Razz told her evenly, taking a seat at the bar to wait. “And keep it virgin will you?”

“Yes Captain.” Muffet said with a charismatic smile, sending her spiders to put together his order. Today wasn’t Slim’s birthday, so she had no clue as to why the captain was ordering for himself and Slim, how curious. 

Razz smiled as he sat and waited, this mornings brawl had improved his mood beyond what he’d thought it could _. _

Muffet watched the Captain with curiosity, when was the last time she'd seen him smile? Frowning she crossed four of her six arms, if she was remembering right, and she was, it was before Papyrus had become despondent, drowning himself in drugs and alcohol.

Something must have happened to bring on this sudden good mood, and she aimed to find out why. Smiling she approached him from behind the counter, intertwining the fingers of her uppermost pair of hands as she leaned over the counter resting her head on them. The rest of her arms crossing over her chest or resting against her hips.

“Ahuhuhu, you seem to be in a good mood today Captain Serif~” Muffet cooed at the smiling Captain of the Queen's guard.

Only for him to frown slightly, eyelights flicking over to the spider woman humming in his throat. He was in a good mood, thanks to his encounter this morning.

“I suppose I am.” Razz offered the spider woman with a shrug his thoughts still on the skeleton he’d met this morning.

“Did something good happen?” Muffet inquired watching him closely for a reaction. Razz’s mandible twitched slightly. Well he wouldn’t call it  _ good. _ Well, then again it had been good, for Razz. Enjoyable even.

“You could say that.” Razz leaned forward smirking at the Muffet. “Why are you so curious?”

“I haven't seen you smile in a few years, can you blame a girl?~” Muffet cooed right back winking with two of her eyes. “And when was the last time you willingly bought your brother my food?”

Razz drummed his fingers against the bar, he supposed it had been quite a while since he’d bought the Mutt Muffet’s grease pile she passed for food. And Razz smiled, just not often. “I can’t recall.” Razz shrugged. “Nothing happened, I’m just in a good mood.” 

“If you insist~ Ahuhuhu~ Here's your order Captain Serif.” Muffet giggled as the spiders brought it up to the counter for him.

“Thanks.” Razz said and Muffet blinked all five of her eyes and Razz scoffed. “What?” Razz snapped. 

“Nothing~” Muffet smiled wide. Razz rolled his eyelights. Why was everyone acting so weird? First Mutt and now her.

“That will be 12G Captain~” Muffet hummed as she stood straight, holding the two bags out to him with her two lowermost arms and extending her topmost left hand to accept payment.

Razz hummed handing her 13 G, (1 g for a tip) and he took the bags. Muffet stared at the tip in disbelief. “Thank you, Captain Serif.” Muffet cooed with a wink. Razz rolled his eyelights before walking out. Muffet immediately pulled out her phone to text Slim.

**Service with a spinneret: Papyrus!? What happened to your brother? He thanked me** **_and_ ** **tipped me! Did you slip ‘happy pills’ into his morning coffee again?**

**T &H: What? No! He caught me last time. I’m not that stupid. IDK, he’s just in a really good mood. And I ran out of the pills anyways.**

**Service with a spinneret: Something had to have happened, he was even smiling!**

**T &H: What? Rly? **

**Service with a spinneret: Yes! I haven't seen him do that in years! What could have changed? You said Queen T increased his hours?**

**T &H: Yeah he was seething this morning. He looked like he was ready to implode. **

**Service with a spinneret: That’s really strange, maybe you should look into it?**

**T &H: Will do**

**Service with a spinneret: And keep me posted ;)**

Slim put his phone down with a frown. This was concerning. Not that he was complaining.  He slid his phone into his pocket and quickly attempted to finish setting up the table. He tripped when he grabbed the glasses and they shattered on the floor. With a curse Slim quickly swept it up into the dust pan and into the trash hiding the evidence. As Razz walked in Slim put two fresh glasses on the table innocently. 

“Oh good, you managed to set the table without a mishap.” Razz observed kicking the door shut before heading into the kitchen dropping both bags onto the table. Slim didn’t say anything, if he remained silent and let Razz think he didn’t mess up he wasn’t lying. He was just being quiet, why ruin a good mood?

“H-how was work?” Slim asked curious if something good might have happened on the job. 

“The usual hell.” Razz huffed as he removed his armor, laying it on the living room table to clean after dinner. “A lot of bitching about the resistance, illegal drug rings, the usual. Pissed me off. Why do  _ you _ care, Mutt?”

“Just curious.” Slim mumbled. “The new hours suck. Just wanted to see how you were adjusting...” 

“Sit down and eat Mutt.” Razz huffed taking his seat at the table, and Slim’s socket’s widened. Now he was being allowed at the table?! “Hurry up.”

Slim froze in shock and fumbled forward quickly obeying, he was never allowed to eat at the table.  _ Dogs don’t get to eat at the table.  _ Alright something really strange was going on, this was more than just a good mood! Razz rolled his eyelights at his brother as he nearly fell over himself to sit down, opening up his own bag. Humming softly as he set out the grilled chicken sandwich and salad.

Slim hesitantly took out his own food careful not to spill anything or drop it. That was one of the many reasons he’d been banished to the floor in the first place. Slim’s eyelights brightened as he pulled out the barbeque sauce, it of course turned out to be virgin. However it didn't change the fact that his brother had included it in his meal.

“T-thank you M’lord.” Slim mumbled. Whatever had happened to put his brother in such a good mood, he wanted to make sure it kept happening. But he’d have to find out what that was, this morning Razz had been so mad about his new hours and he said work had been terrible as usual, so what had put his brother in such a good mood?

“You’re in a really good mood today.” Slim observed hoping not to poke the bear. 

“Muffet said the same thing earlier, what is with you both?” Razz huffed before taking a bite of his sandwich. He wasn’t being yelled at, so that was a start, right?

“Nothing, just, it’s just been awhile since you’ve been. . .”  _ anything but a raging violent demon from hell. _ “This happy?” Slim said carefully. Razz narrowed his sockets at Slim for a few agonizingly long moments before shrugging slightly.

“I guess.” Razz mused going back to his meal. “Eat before it goes cold, Mutt.”

The fact alone that he wasn’t yelling still might as well be a miracle as far as Slim was concerned. Whatever had happened, he really hoped it would repeat and his brother could stay this way, just for a little while. Slim began eating, savoring the meal and his brother’s good mood. Who knew how long it would last? Best not to get his hopes up. 

***

“Get the fuck up Mutt!” Slim groaned as his brother’s fist slammed against his door. He had had the strangest dream that his brother had been in a good mood yesterday. This, clearly, had only been a dream, judging by the fact that his door may, for the third time this month, been beaten off its hinges. 

How could someone wake up this angry!? Oh wait. Razz had his new hours, he’d already been up and to work and had come back to make sure Slim got up for his 9-5. 3am-5pm was Razz’s shift now, right. It was a wonder more monsters hadn’t died yet with his new hours and even worse mood lately, except for yesterday. But clearly that had been fleeting because he was pissy all over again today.

Slim groaned and slowly sat up. “MUTT!” Razz screeched.

  
“ ‘M up!” Slim said quickly. 

“Get the fuck moving!” Razz growled. Slim sighed rubbing the sleep from his sockets, he missed yesterday already. 

Slim slowly crawled out of bed digging around his dirty clothes on the floor for something that smelled halfway decent to wear, because, he once again hadn’t done laundry.  Eh. This would do. Slim slipped on one of his many tank tops and threw his jacket over it. His favorite turtleneck was at the moment unwearable seeing as he’d worn it for three or four days and Razz might literally throw him out a window if he wore it again before washing it. 

Slim stumbled out of his room where Razz was waiting with his arms crossed. “It’s about fucking time!” Razz snapped. 

“Sorry M’lord,” Slim mumbled. Razz huffed rolling his eyelights.

“I have to go. I’m going to assume your going to go to work and not back to your room once I leave,” Razz squinted at Slim with distrust. Slim shrank under his gaze and nodded quickly.

“Y-yes, M’lord…”

“Good dog.”  Razz praised, he would check on Slim at his station around noon to make sure he ate something. Razz left without another word leaving Slim staring after him in surprise.

***

Razz growled stomping through the snow. He'd been ambushed twice now by resistance members and his good mood from yesterday was quickly going sour. It had been such a great stress relief, pity the fucker from yesterday was nowhere to be found because he needed to hit someone. When he got to his brother's station, Slim was of course sound asleep. Scowling he slapped him upside the head.

“Wake the fuck up, Mutt!” Razz snarled down at him, sockets narrowed. That good mood was long gone and replaced by his usual sour one.

Slim jumped up and hissed as the top of his head hit the roof of his station. Dammit why did he have to be so tall?

“S-sorry M’lord!” Slim said quickly. He had tried to stay awake, he truly had!

“You can’t seem to do anything else right, at least  _ try _ to be a proper watchdog!” Razz spat at his brother.

“Y-yes M'lord.” Slim said quickly.

Razz gave him a cold glare followed by a long suffering sigh.

“Don’t fucking fall asleep again.” Razz bit out before turning on his heel, marching back towards Snowdin. Slim gave a relieved sigh once Razz was out of sight and slumped against his station, rubbing his aching skull.

The rest of the day and following three days went as expected. Slim’s little brother went back to being his usual angry, violent, short tempered self. Much to the despair of anyone unlucky enough to cross his path.

“It's awful Muffy, I swear he's worse today then I've ever seen him.” Slim groaned into his barbeque sauce. 

Muffet shuddered and gave her friend a sympathetic look. She'd take an ‘in an unusually good mood’ captain, over an ‘in a bad mood’ captain in a heartbeat.

“If he's really in a sour mood maybe you shouldn't have any more of these dearie?” Muffet tapped the sauce. Slim whined. 

“Look, it's Friday and he has tomorrow off, just have to make it through the day, right?” Muffet winked two of her eyes.

“That just means his workload is worse today and he’s going to be in an even worse mood because he can’t leave until everything is done!” Slim exclaimed.

“Then you should  _ really _ not have another dearie.” Muffet said with concern. The Captain hated it when Slim drank and would throw an absolute fit. Slim groaned resting his head on his arms, praying to the angel that whatever put his brother in such a good mood do it again.

***

As expected Friday’s workload was even more hellish than the rest of the week, the soldiers had somehow botched an easy raid leaving Razz to take the Queen’s rage for their incompetence. Tack that on top of his already heavy workload and you got an extremely irate Captain of the Queen’s Guard.

Razz stomped through the slush furiously, he still had to go get his brother who qas probably asleep at his post again like usual.

“Hey asshole! Been a while.” Called a semi familiar, annoying voice. Razz turned sharply to see his look alike grinning at him from the treeline, hands in his cargo jacket pockets. This asshole again!? Hadn't he learned his lesson the  _ first  _ time?

“You look like shit, ruff day?” Snickered the skeleton as he limped forward. Looks like his shattered knee had been healed, but had lasting damage. “Well maybe not, maybe you always look like shit because you’re full of it.”

Razz growled, his lavender eyelights beginning to mist. Clearly this fucker had a thick skull and Razz hadn't gotten his point across the first time. That was alright, Razz was more than willing to teach him another lesson.

“Oops, did I touch a nerve?” He cooed mockingly at the Captain. “Still can’t believe someone like you is in charge of others, you’re so hot headed. You should chill out.”

Razz’s socket twitched at the pun and with a snarl, he stomped towards the smaller skeleton, summoning his magic and ready for a fight.

“Uh oh, comin in hot!” Laughed the other skeleton who made no move to run, not that he’d get far with a bad knee.

  
Razz noted he made no move to attack either, just like last time. Just what was this monster getting at, enticing his rage then waiting for Razz to beat the shit out of him? Razz decided he didn't care, he was going to  _ enjoy  _ this instead. He wasn't the only one who was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw come on guys, can't we talk this out? No? I had a [ feeling ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1r_Md2tqkzk) you'd say that.


	2. A New Chewtoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz's mood is never better then after meeting up with his new friend, Slim hopes he sticks around. It's time to strike up a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Relationships are built on mutual trust and understanding, and our skeles have come to quite the understanding.~
> 
> Zion: Sure, we'll go with that. Have an update and another dose of horribleness.

Razz summoned a bone construct, smacking it hard against the skeleton’s face. Earning a sharp crack as bone fractured under the attack, the smaller skeleton yelping as he stumbled backwards into a snow bank. Looking up at Razz, marrow leaking from the fresh crack in the undamaged side of his skull. Well,  _ now  _ it was damaged.

“You crack me up Captain.” The skeleton smirked up at him despite the pain causing his skull to throb.

Razz squawked at the pun. “Oh don't worry, there's more where that came from.” Razz cooed sweetly. “I ought to take you to the station, to my interrogation room. Show you  _ why _ everyone else is so afraid of me.” Razz said even sweeter and he drove the blunt end of the bone construct into the other skeletons rib cage. A yell of pain left the smaller as his ribs cracked under the force and he grimaced up at Razz from where he lay in the slush.

“Why, cuz you're a  _ riot?”  _ Snickered the skeleton monster before winking at Razz. “No thanks, I have a feeling that's what you tell everyone~”

Razz scoffed at the pun but chuckled at the teasing.  _ What was with this asshole?  _ It didn't matter, not really. 

“Don't be jealous! If it makes you feel better, your the only one.” Razz flipped his bone around to the sharp side then drove it through the little skeleton's hand and into the snow. “That I've made bleed all week~.”

A scream tore itself from his victim, breathing heavily for a few moments before swallowing to speak.

“I've ha-gotta, h-hand it to ya. You re-really know how to make a guy feel special.” Ground out the injured skeleton, the snow around his hand staining red. “I didn't think you'd-gah, make it to third base, so fast.”

"Mm once I get my chainsaw it'll be a home run.” Razz purred in amusement despite himself from the semi flirty puns.

“Well now you're just teasing me, I don't think I can take something like that.” The smaller monster hummed thoughtfully.

“What, scared already?  _ Good _ .” Razz purred smashing the blunt end of the bone against the healing knee. A strangled cry was what rewarded his efforts, he loved those screams.

“S-shit, you're really hitting all the right places tonight. Don't think I'll be able to keep up with you.” He choked out against the pain, tears pricking his sockets.

Razz purred sweetly using the bone to lift the little skeleton's mandible to make him look at him. “It's cute you think that matters or that you have a say.” Razz cooed, seemed like this monster didn't have much stamina. If he met him again he'd have to break less bones and find other ways to inflict pain, something that Razz could do that caused less actual damage. A few ideas already came to mind.

“Right, right. You're probably a use’em an leave’em type, right?” He snickered looking up at Razz, eyelights hazed with pain.

Razz grinned down at his victim. “Exactly.” 

“Then why are we here again if last time was a one night stand?” 

Razz hummed dismissing the bone construct as he walked forward kicking the small skeleton in the chest knocking him onto his back and stepping down on his sternum. “Happy accident I suppose. Why? You looking for something more long term, sugar?~”

He yelped as the kick aggravated the earlier fractures, his coat spotted with red marrow. Groaning with pain as Razz stepped on him, his ribs creaking.

“S-stars, now you're gonna make me blush with all that sweet talk. And here I just thought you were only good for a quickie.” Hissed the smaller monster, wincing as more pressure was put on his fractured bones.

“I like a slow burn myself.” Razz cooed increasing the pressure, feeling bones bending and nearly breaking. “But all I really care about right now is making you scream.” Razz said eyelights flashing gleefully and he bent down still pinning the skeleton beneath him to slam his fist into the other skeleton’s cracked face. Razz growled as his fist met the other again and again, hitting anything and everything.

And scream he did under the continued strikes to his already broken body, flecks of marrow staining the white snow around them. A painting of violence and rage. The smaller monster left a battered mess of fractured bone and marrow when Razz's rage finally died down.

“F-fuck, you really know how to show a guy a good time, Captain.” Groaned the smaller Sans as he blinked marrow from his sockets. “You've really beaten our last time together. Might even have to do this again sometime. Provided, hah, I can s-still walk straight.”

Razz giggled, eyelights shifting from  magenta to lavender as he looked down at the broken skeleton beneath him.

“Aw you flatter me~” Razz cooed. “We have to stop bumping into each other like this or one of these days I won't let you go~.”

“Hey, can't lie, I think I like when you bump into me like this.” Snickered the other only to cough a few times from the pain it caused.

“Aw, how  _ sweet _ . And I had the impression you were without a soul. Does this mean I'd get to meet your family?~”

“Just the dog.” Razz cooed. Maybe his Mutt needed another whelp in the house, hmm?

“A dog eh? Maybe another time, I need to go lick my wounds.” Hissed the smaller as he slowly brought himself into sitting up.

Razz snickered watching the thoroughly abused monster try and pick himself up. “I'll be seeing you around, cub.~”

“F-fuckshit, you really got me good this time.” Grimaced the beaten skeleton as he was dragging himself off the ground with a bone attack, since Razz had near rebroken his still healing knee.  Razz merely smirked. 

“Don't you know better than to name a stray animal? You'll get attached and then you'll cry when it dies because it was sick and you didn't know.” He huffed at Razz before limping from the clearing, casting a last glance over his shoulder at the Captain.

“Yeah, maybe you will.”

***

 

Razz hummed to himself as he made his way to his lazy brother's station, feeling so much better after meeting his look alike. And promptly beating the ever living shit out of him, by the angel he felt great! Much better than his alternative had to be feeling, that was for sure. 

He was in such a good mood in fact that when he got to his brother’s station, he was only mildly annoyed to find that his brother wasn’t there. Which could only mean his brother was at Muffet’s of course. Well he'd have to go get him then, wouldn't he? The Mutt was damn lucky he was in a better mood.

Razz hummed under his breath making his way back to snowdin and into the bar. There his dog was, talking to Muffet a few bottles of barbecue sauce stacked next to him. Razz got the feeling they weren't virgin. Still even that didn't change his good mood.

“Mutt! You weren't at your station, I figured I'd find you here.” Razz scoffed approaching the pair, Muffet giving Slim an unimpressed ‘I told you so’ look. Slim whined at Muffet before hunching his shoulders some like the scolded dog he was.

“Come on, we're going home. I might have tomorrow off but you've got work.” Razz sighed narrowing his sockets at Slim.

“You're going to have to do something or you'll have a hangover and be even more useless tomorrow.”

Slim blinked in confusion, he had resigned himself to his fate of being dragged home and smacked around which usually was what happened when he drank, but Razz didn’t even seem angry. How drunk was he!?

“Yes M’lord?” Slim said giving Muffet a ‘what is going on look’. Muffet looked just as baffled as Slim and shrugged.

“It wasn't a suggestion, move it!” Razz ordered already heading for the door, expecting Slim to follow him. Slim blinked and quickly followed not wanting to incur his brother’s wrath. Slim yelped in surprise as he stumbled over a stray chair on his way to the door and Muffet sighed shaking her head. 

“Get up.” Razz sighed shaking his head. Slim quickly obeyed giving the offending chair a glare. Even after they'd left Razz had yet to strike him, he couldn't possibly be so drunk to not notice getting hit. His little brother was in a good mood,  _ again. _

Which made no sense, seeing as today was Friday and Razz must have had a crap day and - how was he possibly in a good mood? Slim frowned and glanced at the cavern ceiling as they walked along. He had prayed to the angel, hadn’t he? He didn’t think it'd work. 

_ By the angel please make me rich. _ Slim waited. Yeah, he didn’t think so. He followed his brother into their home, stumbling up the porch steps carefully.

“Go get yourself cleaned up, drink some water, and wash your clothes!” Razz grumbled as he striped off his armor laying it aside as he headed into the kitchen to make dinner.

“I expect you to have started a load by the time I've finished dinner.”

m

“Y-yes M’lord,” Slim said quickly. How was he not in trouble!? Even if Razz was in a good mood, this didn’t make  _ any _ sense. What was going on? He had to figure it out, so he could make it happen more. Slim grabbed himself a glass of water and drank it before going up stairs looking around his room with a sigh. Slim whined flopping on his crusty bed.

Why did he have so much dirty laundry!? Oh right, because he never did it. After a few minutes of self pity he groaned and sat up, digging his laundry basket from the closet and emptying a pile of scrap metal, screwdrivers, and mechanical parts from it, and beginning to grab his dirty clothes that were strewn throughout the room putting it in the mostly clean now empty hamper.

Sighing he lugged it downstairs to the laundry room, piling everything in haphazardly. It  _ looked  _ balanced, he couldn't be bothered to check. He dumped in some soap, it looked about right, but he didn't check. That was good enough he decided as he shut the lid and turned it on, just as Razz called him to dinner. Slim stumbled from the washroom to the kitchen, about to sit on the floor.

“At the table. I didn't set it for you to waste my time.” Razz huffed hands on his hips.

“Y-yes M’lord?” Slim blinked in surprise and quickly took a seat. Razz rolled his eyelights as he served himself, setting the rest on the table so Slim could do the same.

“Pay attention, you're not that drunk still are you?”

“Well, you know me M’lord,” Slim said looking down at the pasta. “I’m oblivious most of the thyme.” 

Razz groaned squinting at Slim. “No puns at the dinner table!”

Slim snickered softly, digging in. His brother really was a good cook. He eyed his brother curiously who seemed to be staring off, a small smile forming.

“How was your day M’lord?” Slim asked carefully. For a few moments he didn't answer, suddenly shaking his head as he realized Slim was talking to him.

“Full of bullshit, as usual.” Razz sighed stabbing at his food as he narrowed his sockets at Slim. “Why?”

“You just seem happier than usual,” Slim said innocently. 

“Mm...well, I am I suppose.” Razz hummed thoughtfully, thinking back to his earlier brawl. Okay maybe it wasn't a brawl, more like a one sided fight. An outright beating? Either way it had left him in high spirits.

“Any reason why?” Slim asked softly. So Slim could make damn sure it kept happening.

“Hm…? Oh, yes. I met with a  _ friend  _ today.” Razz hummed softly to himself, one he aimed to learn more about tomorrow. He'd met his other alternate selves, but they were all whiny. Nothing like this one, for whatever reason he was  _ different.  _

Slim blinked in surprise and smiled, Razz had made a friend? This was wonderful. Seeing as Razz had informed Slim he was _too good for_ _friends_ and hadn’t had any friends in a very long time, pushing everyone away whenever they got too close, even their alternate versions, this was fantastic.

“Oh? That’s great!” Slim said brightly. 

“Hm? What is?” Razz frowned not entirely paying attention to the dog's yapping, too busy thinking of this new “friend” of his.

“That you made a friend?” Slim said nervously, hoping not to accidentally hit a nerve or make his brother defensive. 

“Oh, yes, I suppose so.” Razz replied waving his hand dismissively. Slim smiled wide he didn’t know who this friend was, but he _ really _ hoped they kept coming around. His brother needed actual friends, and if the person made Razz this happy, it could only be a good thing. There was was a loud clang and thumping from down the hall and Slim and Razz both frowned at the sound.

“Now what?” Razz grumbled getting up from his chair to look into the hallway.

Slim got up to look as well and he groaned. A river of bubbles and water were coming from the laundry room and Razz stared at it before giving Slim an incredulous look. 

“Drunk or not you are cleaning this mess, Mutt.” Razz informed him, and somehow he still wasn't in a bad mood. Merely mildly annoyed and not beating him, Slim would take it. Silently thanking his brother's new friend.

“Yes M’lord.” Slim said quickly, moving to clean the mess up. He couldn’t believe his luck. If he ever met this new friend he’d probably shake their hand and personally thank them (for putting up with his brother) for being friends with his brother. Slim made his way to the washer machine to turn the damn thing off before it could make more work for him and he sighed, as he began to clean the mess. This was so much better than a beating, though he didn't know it meant a beating for someone else. 

***

 

Razz slept in until about 7:30 when he made breakfast for his brother, plotting the whole way. He was going to learn more about his new “friend” today while his brother was at work.

Except, he had no leads to go on. He'd have to ask around Snowdin, the River person would be useless of course.

He was still in a really good mood so he decided he’d be nice and bring his brother breakfast in bed. Slim had cleaned up the mess he made and done laundry afterall. Plus it would give Razz an excuse to not eat with him and leave to get investigating quicker. 

There was a lot of ground to cover and not a whole lot to work with, so after waking up and confusing his half asleep but luckily not hungover brother his breakfast Razz headed out. Razz first went to the person who knew everything in town and all the gossip; Muffet. She had just opened as Razz strolled in. 

“Captain Serif! What a lovely surprise!~” Muffet exclaimed as she flipped the closed sign to open.

“So, what can I do for you?~” she cooed walking behind the counter as she readied for the morning rush.

“Looking for some information on someone, figured you were the right one to come to. You seem to make it your business to know everyone else's.” Razz said sweetly.

“Ahuhuhu~ Who is it you're looking for info on dearie~” Muffet giggled setting out plates, cups, and bowls for her spiders to carry off as customers started to file in.

“Don’t have a name, but I hear he’s a skeleton monster and looks kinda like me.” Razz said giving a frown. That wasn’t as unusual as it should be but, most of Snowdin didn’t know about the other Sanses, so it’d be talked about right? Then again the new skeleton seemed to like to keep his hood up when he wasn’t getting his face beat in.

“Oooh~ Real short?” Muffet hummed her uppermost hand tapping her chin in thought as the renaming ones took orders and passed them off to the spiders, handed over finished orders to customers and accepted payment.

“Yes,” Razz said with a nod. “Reports say a cracked jaw, too.” 

“Oh I've never seen his face, but I've seen him hanging around late at night. Never comes in, never comes in any of the other establishments either.” Muffet mused.

“He lives in the forest I think.” Red bird interjected as they settled in their usual spot.

“He does, in a hole in the ground, a literal one,” the drunken bunny at the moment sober said coming to sit in one of the booths. 

“Like a hovel?” Razz frowned. 

“Yep!”

“He's been around for a few months, keeps picking fights with anyone who's easily riled up. But he's stopped doing that since Monday. Maybe he's had his fill of getting beat, never fights back.” 

“That so?” Razz raised a brow bone, interesting. Monday had been their first meeting, now he had a starting place and found some answers.

“Anything else?” Razz asked looking around. 

“He's kind of a recluse. But I guess that's obvious?” Offered Red Bird with a shrug.

“I think that's all anyone knows, it's not like he talks to anyone. Except when he's instigating fights.”

“Well, thank you all for the information.” Razz mused sliding a gold coin to Muffet. Who slid it off the counter and into her pocket with a smile.

“Ahuhuhu~ You're very welcome, do let me know if you find anything out?”

“Hm, I suppose I’ll pass it along.” Razz mused and he smiled before walking out into the snow. Well, time to pay Snowdin forest a little visit. 

***

Razz made his way to the forest, so he was looking for a literal hole in the ground was he? Luckily he was still in his good mood or he'd be pissed about how long it took to find a hole in the ground.  _ Two hours _ .

And he wasn't even there, but there were a few things inside the tunnel. A few bottles of hot sauce, A scrap of a knitted sweater, red with a few colored stars. But all this really told him was this particular Sans’s favored condiment. What was the cloth scrap for? 

Razz shrugged to himself then sighed, this hovel told him absolutely nothing. Well at least he knew where to find the skeleton now, and his favored condiment. So it wasn’t a swap sans, but he already knew that. Razz and that fucking Blueberry seemed to be a ‘rare breed’. 

If he wasn't here, and wasn't out to picking fights with monsters that weren't him, where could he have gone, being a supposed recluse? 

He must have a friend. Maybe someone to heal the wounds Razz kept inflicting on him, or anyone else for that matter. There weren’t many healers in the underground, but there were a few, enough that Razz didn’t particularly want to seek each and every one of them out. It’s fine, he’d scope out the tunnel again at a later time, maybe one his shifts where had to patrol in the early morning. 

Yes that was a good idea, he wasn't a swapped Sans so he had to sleep a lot. Finding him would be easy that early in the morning, good thing he had a lot of practice waking up lazy skeletons.

***

After punching in, Razz quickly made his way silently into the dense woods of snowdin, making his way back to the little hovel he had found yesterday. It was still dark out as it wasn’t even four am yet, so the little skeleton should be asleep.

Except he wasn't, the telltale crunch of snow in the otherwise dead silent forest soon led him to his target. The skeleton was wide awake, limping off towards Snowdin as puffs of steam rose from under his hood.

Razz raised a curious brow bone and followed the other skeleton at a distance, careful to not be caught, curious as to why he was up and where he was going. 

The nameless skeleton hobbled his way through the forest, into Snowdin and to the river person. Where could he be going, Waterfall or Hotlands?

Razz was going to lose him here. He’d never make it to Waterfall or Hotland before the skeleton did, though he could scout the ferry area out and see if he might catch the skeleton on his way back to Snowdin. 

He climbed up onto the ferry, handing something to the river person without a word.

Razz raised a curious browbone and watched the boat leave shore, he’d get nothing out of the river person if he asked where the skeleton got off. Nothing but nonsense anyway. The skeleton was gone for the rest of the day, finally arriving back in Snowdin an hour before Razz was to get off work.

Razz huffed crossing his arms watching him, just where had he spent the entire day? From the ferry he headed back into the forest, limping much less than earlier this morning.

So Razz was right, the little skeleton knew a healer. Good. That meant Razz was free to indulge in some of his more brutal desires, right? He thought so at least, Razz was curious to see how far this skeleton's limitations went. Because he was already thinking up so many things he'd always wanted to try out, but never got to. He swore that the resistance was full of spineless monsters, they always gave in so easily under torture.

This was going to be lots of fun. Especially with someone who seemed to actually want, even seek out pain and Razz would happily supply it. Now he knew where to find him, and that someone was healing the damage. Everything was turning out just perfectly for once, he'd still need to break less bones though. It had been an entire week before he saw him again after shattering the skeleton's kneecap. Patience wasn't his trait anymore, more frequent less severe but still highly painful punishments. That sounded like a good plan to him. He had a feeling the other skeleton would agree.

Said skeleton had gone off into the forest, leaving Razz to his malicious thoughts. He’d have to approach the skeleton, offer up some kind of arrangement. And if he said no, well, Razz knew where he lived. 

***

It was Tuesday when the skeleton appeared at the ferry area as Razz made his way to work. It seemed Razz didn’t have to seek the other skeleton out, he was coming to him. Still a formal arrangement would be beneficial. Set times and meeting areas, Razz waited for the other skeleton to make a move first.

He stood across from where Razz would be boarding the ferry, hood down as he watched him as if considering something. He didn't do anything just yet, but made no move to leave either. Growing impatient Razz huffed and marched over to the little skeleton.

“You!” Razz said.

“Me?” He replied easily raising a bone brow and looking around, pointing to himself as if to be certain he was calling him. There wasn't even anyone else there but the river person.

Razz squinted at the other skeleton some, that sassy little shit. He huffed and crossed his arms staring at him hard as if debating something. “I want to hurt you more often.” Razz finally said. “I think we should meet two or three times a week.” 

“You do, do you?” Hummed the small monster thoughtfully, rocking on the balls of his feet slightly. “Well I don't know, you keep breaking my knee. That takes some time to heal, you know.”  
  


“Well obviously if I am going to hurt you more often I’ll keep the bone breaking to a minimum. Don’t worry, that doesn’t mean it will be any less painful~ I have a lot of ideas.” Razz said sweetly. The other hummed in consideration, stopping his rocking to rub the uninjured side of his mandible.

“Alright, you've got yourself a deal.” He then held that hand out to Razz, scarred from his last beating.

Razz grinned viciously and took the offered hand shaking it. He could inflict a lot of pain with no damage, and he was going to enjoy every moment.

“What days?” Razz asked. 

“That'd be up to you, I can show up whenever, wherever.” Provided the monster, shrugging slightly. “Whatever works for you.”

“What about tuesdays, thursdays, and saturdays?” Razz suggested. And it just so happened that today was  _ Tuesday _ . That’d give the skeleton some time to heal in between and would give Razz somethings to look forward to throughout the week.

“You've got yourself a date, Captain.” Agreed the skeleton monster. “Before or after work? And where.”

“Hmm, before.” Razz said thoughtfully, where was a good question. There was the interrogation room at the station but it was too public, though he could smuggle out some of his favorite toys. “What about. . . waterfall? There’s plenty of caves that are abandoned it's secluded.” Razz mused. 

“That'll work, monsters here don't seem to-it'll work. Do you have a place in mind?” Hummed the other skeleton.

“Great lets go.” Razz grinned viciously pulling him forward and dragging him by the wrist from the offered handshake. Razz hummed, pulling the little skeleton along quickly. They could have taken the ferry but there was something nice about the shuffling behind him as the skeleton tried to catch his footing and keep up. 

“You always this handsy with your dates?” 

“Just the ones who are little shits.” Razz teased tightening his grip.

“Can't argue that.” Smirked the smaller skeleton. Razz smirked too, and settled on a secluded small cave about the size of his living room. There was plenty of room to decorate and fill with toys, tools, and devices. And more importantly, it had  _ echoflowers _ . Razz grinned widely to himself, it was  _ perfect _ . 

“This’ll do.” Razz hummed as the smaller monster was catching his breath after being dragged so far, barely able to keep up with his shorter legs.

“L-looks good.” He agreed looking around.

“It does~” Razz cooed. “Now. Before we start, is there anything you can't handle me doing?” Razz hummed digging through his inventory to see what he had on him.

“Flames. That's about it.” Provided the skeleton, a little strange really.

“Alright no fire. Hmm. That probably means branding is out.” Razz mused to himself, well branding wasn’t technically fire. He was going to brand him anyways. For the good of the skeleton, obviously. Pushing limitations and all that!  Besides, this skeleton was  _ his _ now. Speaking of being his. . . Razz pulled out a blue collar from his inventory. It, like his mutt’s collar, was fine leather; comfortable, tight, and also happened to be a shock collar. 

“There are a lot of echoflowers here.” Hummed the other monster as he leaned over to look closer at one.

“Mm, yes.” Razz agreed. “I can’t wait for them to echo your screams.” 

“You must have one of those silver tongues Captain, because you keep charming me every time you talk.” 

Razz grinned slyly. “That so?” 

“How else would I have ended up in a cave, alone with you?” Inquired the other, prodding the flower as it repeated his words.

Razz hummed walking over to admire the echoflowers, soon they’d all be making such beautiful music for him. 

“You’re going to wear this.” Razz stated coming up behind him, pulling the collar up around the little monster's cervical vertebrae. And he kept pulling until the smaller skeleton's feet didn't touch the ground, holding him up and choking him with his new collar.

“You belong to me now, and this is proof of that.” Razz growled against his skull as the small skeleton scrabbled at the thick leather out of surprise. Choked noises escaping him as Razz held him higher, listening to him struggle to speak before dropping him to the ground.

The smaller inhaled sharply as he fell to his hands and knees, Razz slowly walking around to his head. The smaller looked up at him rubbing at his neck.

“Y-you don't waste any time, do you?” He coughed out.

“No, I do not. I have a lot planned and only a short time to do it in.” Razz hummed considering, how did he want to punish the skeleton today?

“Well, I'm all yours Captain. Show me what you've got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz sure does love to [ break](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yuo6L3a-GFM) bones, but he's willing to make some, compromises.


	3. Taking a Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to see just what kind of chemistry these two have!

Razz grinned wickedly, he turned the shock collar on with a remote control he had in his inventory. It consisted of three levels, he pressed the middle one curiously to see what would happen. He’d never gotten to use it on anyone before now, this should be interesting. The other skeleton shrieked, his whole body convulsing as electric shocks zipped through every bone. Razz was rewarded by a sharp cry as he held the button down, the small skeleton collapsing onto the cave floor where he curled up as the currents kept shooting though him.

Razz cooed softly, enjoying the show. The third level might be too much for the small, low HP monster, so he kept it on the second level for a few moments. A few shuddering cries left his new punching bag as he lay on the cave floor, the echo flowers nearby copying his pained noises. But he wasn't singing for him, not _ yet. _

Humming to himself he turned the shock collar off and he walked forward. Rather than letting the little skeleton catch his breath Razz pulled him up by the collar, pinning him against the cavern wall. As expected there was no resistance, he had full control and free reign. 

Pulling lavender rope from his inventory Razz would loop it around the collar, using blue magic to throw it over a rocky outcrop. Now he could lift and thus choke the skeleton with a pull of the rope-which he did, earning rasping breathes from the small monster. So now that he had his skeleton uncomfortable, what to hit him with?  _ Hmm _ . While he decided what to do the skeleton choked, gasping for the air he was robbed of. The sound a delight to hear, echoed by not only the cave around them but it's flowers, but this was merely  the chorus to their song.

Razz drew out one of his many whips from his inventory, examining it fondly. An old one but a classic, a plain and simple one. It’s leather was dyed to match the color of his magic. He released the rope, so the little skeleton’s feet finally touched the ground. He coughed and inhaled sharply, rubbing at his vertebrae.

“Mmm, you make the most intoxicating sounds.” Razz teased. “I bet I can get you to make more.” 

Drawing the whip back Razz flicked his wrist down in an arc, cracking the whip across the little skeleton’s clothed rib cage. A strangled cry rewarded his efforts, forcing his victim backwards against the wall with a heavy thud.

Razz chuckled while giving the skeleton three quick lashes, they landed randomly. One across the his femur, the other on his clavicle, and the third across the face. Razz pulled the rope choking the skeleton as he was raised up, cutting off his airway completely. They were going to have  _ such _ fun together, Razz just knew it.

Raising his whip once more he let it fly again and again  _ and again _ on the struggling, choking skeleton. Strangled cries echoed through the cavern and Razz once more let the little skeleton drop to his feet. Razz cracked the whip down again, not giving the little skeleton any sort of a break or any way to get used to the sharp merciless lashes or the way the collar stole his breath away.

Criss crossing lines of marrow decorated the small skeleton’s bones, his shirt and pants began to tatter under the harsh whipping. Gasps, cries, and struggles for breath began to turn into yelps and strangled screams, music to Razz’s ears. Especially as the echoflowers began playing it all back, the cavern full of the sound of the little skeleton’s suffering.

But all good things must come to an end, Razz needed to go to work and his little skeleton needed to lick his wounds.

Finally he put down the whip and he untied the rope from the little skeleton’s collar. The cavern echoed with the smaller skeletons screams, yelps, and whimpers from the flowers, absolutely delightful. Razz hummed looking the little skeleton over, taking stock of today's damages.

He took a few moments to appreciate the beauty of the abused skeleton monster on his before him. Fractured bones, fresh lashes leaking marrow, and the already bruising cervical vertebrae. And it was all his to indulge in, to make scream so beautifully.

“Was it good for you?” Razz teased. 

“You take my breath away.” Rasped the smaller as he rubbed his bruised vertebrae, hissing when he moved and his lashes stung. “It hurts so good, Captain.”

Razz’s eyelights flashed and he tugged on the collar slightly. “Good.” Razz cooed.  “We’re done for today. I have to get to work.” 

“Mm, already? I'll see you Thursday, same time, same place.”

Razz grinned wide. “Yes, you will. Meet me here, six am.” Razz instructed. That would give him more time than he had had today. “And don’t be late.” 

“What if I am?” Hummed the other in amusement.

“Mm. Then a lesson on manners will be in order.”

“Guess I'll just have to see.” The smaller skeleton coughed winking at Razz.

Razz grinned wickedly, already thinking up potential consequences for being late. He hummed enjoying the echoflowers cruel song. He'd like to take one home with him some time, but he'd probably need a sound proof glass casing. That was doable if he bothered the royal scientist, he was sure.

***

 

He let the Captain leave first as he cleaned himself up a little with some water before heading out of the small cave, leaving behind the flowers that sang his pain. He was probably going to be in trouble this time, or get a lot of questions probably both if he was honest with himself. Explaining that he’d pissed someone off enough to get his knee shattered was hard enough, convincing  _ her  _ that somehow he’d gotten himself whipped by accident was going to be even harder. Sighing heavily he dragged his bones though Waterfall and to the ferry, nodding at the river person as he boarded the boat.

“Hotlands, but you probably already know that, don’t you?” Wheezed the skeleton monster as he held out a smooth stone to them, a small fossil in the center.

The river person made an appreciative sound taking the stone with withered blue tinged hands.

“Tra la la, wild bears cannot be tamed.” 

“Yeah, but there aren’t any bears here. Okay there’s like, two I know of? But they don’t seem wild.” The small skeleton mused shaking his head.

“A cub wanders these woods, tra la la.” River person hummed as they careened down the river to Waterfall.

”We're not in the woods, but fine, whatever.”

They finally made it to Hotlands and the small skeleton gave the river person a nod and limped his way over to Dr.Undyne’s lab, rapping on the metal door quickly with his knuckles.

“Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” Undyne’s nervous voice called sounding more at ease than usual the door opening, Undyne looked down at him her smile turning into a frown as yellow eyes widened.

“What the f-fuck, Salt!?” Undyne demanded pulling him in quickly looking around and slamming the door as if expecting assassins lurking in the shadows to come and finish her friend off.

“Okay, ow, ow, ow, please, that hurts. Dyne, my arm.” Salt hissed as he was jerked around. “I  _ might _ have pissed off the Captain again? Just a little?”

“Just a little!? He  _ whipped  _ you!” Undyne hissed, letting her friend go and looking her friend over her eyes landing on the collar. “That sick bastard!” Undyne facepalmed and groaned loudly before looking back up at Salt.

“I told you to avoid the Captain, he's a loose cannon! He has a torture chamber at the guard station for fucks sake! He's cruel, sadistic and everyone knows it!”

“I didn’t even bother him on purpose this time! He came to me first when I was at the ferry!” Salt huffed at Undyne as he hobbled over to a chair sitting down.

“He d-did? Fuck.” Undyne sighed pulling out some medical supplies.

“Maybe he’s got a magnet in his glove and it’s attracted to my bullet. At least he didn’t break my kneecap again.” Salt offered tapping the top of his skull as a reminder before shedding his tattered clothes to reveal the newer wounds for cleaning. “Anymore and I might be crippled.”

“You gotta try and avoid him, he's got a screw loose.” Undyne said with a sigh. Granted, so did she so who was she to judge? Undyne began cleaning the wounds with swabs of alcohol wipes apologizing for the stinging it caused.

“Does he? I thought that was just me.” Salt joked only to hiss between his teeth as his wounds were cleaned out. Fuck those things really stung, guess he could add that to the tally for today.

Undyne shook her head some before initiating a check. “No HP loss, just like last time. I guess it makes sense. The Captain’s known for torturing rebels and ripping their secrets from their flesh for hours on end. He tortures them for days, never letting them dust.” Undyne sighed finishing cleaning the wounds.

“I don't think I can get that collar off by the way.” Undyne said thoughtfully before using what rudimentary healing magic she had.

“What is it even for anyways? I mean, I know some of the dogs down here wear them. And I’ve seen a few others, there a reason for it?” Salt inquired tugging at it, revealing his bruised neck.

Undyne sighed at the bruising. “It's a claim. It started from the dog monsters but other monsters have started using it. It's usually used on weak family members, friends or partners. The collar means you belong to the one who collared you. It means you’re off limits and if someone messes with you, your 'owner’ can legally retaliate. It also means your 'owner’ can do whatever they want with you. If you get in trouble with the law if your owner chooses, they can take the sentence in your stead. Like I said it originally started out as a protection thing, but lately it's being used to claim. To tell the world that you are 'off limits’.” Undyne explained.

“And this is the Captain’s collar.” Salt stated raising a bone brow at Undyne. “What does that mean for me?”

“It means you're screwed.” Undyne huffed hands on her hips as she looked her friend over with a frown. “That collar is telling the entire underground you belong to him. No one will mess with you unless they have a death wish, but no one will dare step in if he's beating the fuck out of you either.” Undyne sighed.

“I don’t expect anyone to argue with the Captain anyways, not unless they wanted to die then and there. Even without the collar, right?” Salt hummed crossing his arms, well this worked out well for him didn’t it?

“Well, yeah, fair. But his second in command might have stepped in depending on what he was doing and why - with the collar they won't step in even if you were about to dust.” Undyne explained. The captain's second in command had stopped the hot headed Captain on more than one occasion from going too far with suspects and monsters talking shit.

“So, what kind of claim are we talking? And what could he have possibly done this for?” Salt inquired curiously motioning to the thing, he had a few ideas but he was curious what a native here would say.

“A complete and total claim, in the law’s eyes means he owns you. . . in every definition of the word.” Undyne said moving to heal some of the less severe wounds. “Like if someone wanted to mate you, they'd need his permission.” Undyne made a face. “I'm guessing he did it to humiliate you. He collared his brother too, and it wasn't to protect him.”

“Sorry Dyne, I know you were waiting for me to be ready, but I guess we can’t be together now.” Salt snickered at her. “I’m sorry my love, the stars are against us!” He sighed dramatically, draping a hand across his forehead.

Undyne burst into laughter and rolled her eyes. “Y-you dork!”

“Guess I’m doomed to die alone, please try to live on, for me?” Salt continued, snickering the entire time.

Undyne snorted moving her hand to heal the bruise on the skeletons cervical vertebrae. She was crap at healing cracks and broken bones but bruised and shallow lashes she could handle.

“Yes I'll somehow try to live on.” Undyne said dramatically, “I don't know how I will ever do it!” Undyne shook her head, for someone who had been so severely beaten, Salt was in a really good mood.

“I’m sure you’ll manage, I have faith in you Dyne. What about that lizard you keep telling me about?” Salt consoled her, patting the arm not healing his bruised vertebrae.

Undyne blushed. “W-what! What about her!? S-she's just a f-friend!” Undyne said quickly.

“You’re sweating an awful lot over a friend Dyne.” Salt teased gently chuckling softly. “Anyways, I’ve got nothing planned for the rest of the day if you wanna do something?”

“Hell yeah! I found Mew Mew Kissy Cutie the Last Claw box set! 42 episodes of anime goodness!” Undyne cheered with a grin.

“You got yourself a deal Dyne, might even stay the night this time.” Salt hummed hopping down from the chair.

Undyne grinned wide. “I'll make snacks!” Undyne announced, jumping up to do just that, now that she had finished healing the little skeleton. Salt gave her a thumbs up before shuffling over to their usual spot to watch anime together. Settling down to wait for Undyne, mulling over the things he’d learned about this world and the other skeleton.

This place was so strange in so many ways, nothing like his home had been at all. It was like he was dreaming, or more accurately a nightmare. Salt sighed softly closing his sockets as he draped himself over a beanbag chair, sprawling on his stomach. Stars he missed home, but not nearly as much as he missed  _ him _ . But what better way to forget than to spend the night with Undyne binge watching her favorite show?

Undyne came back with a bowl of popcorn and some sodas.

“M’all ready Dyne, you remember where we left off right?” Salt hummed from where he lay.

“Sure do! The evil Mewstress Batty Catty had just kidnapped Kissy Cutie and only the power of love and friendship could save her! But all the lo-love and joy from her friends had been taken by Calico Jr and stored inside that crystal thing!” Undyne said practically vibrating with excitement.

“Right, I been waiting to see what happens next.” Salt chuckled. 

“Me too!”Undyne said turning the TV quickly on.

Salt accepted his snack and drink from Undyne, settling in for the rest of the night. They watched at least fifteen episodes before both of them couldn’t stay awake anymore and just fell asleep where they lay.

***

Undyne jumped awake as her phone went off; she had a new text.

**Captain** **D-bag: Undyne. I'll be stopping by shortly for your assistance.**

“Shit!” Undyne cursed. It was never anything good when the Captain wanted her assistance. The last time she had  _ assisted _ the Captain she had been roped into building him an advanced shock collar that was now around her best friend's neck! 

There was a sharp rap at the door and Undyne cursed again. He must have been very close when he texted. Undyne quickly threw a blanket over Salt to hide him, who was sound asleep and didn’t even budge.

Undyne answered the door quickly, the Captain stepped in looking around her messy lab with a look of disdain.

“C-captain! What can I do for you!?” Undyne said wringing her hands nervously.

“Dr.Undyne. I need a sound proof glass case.” Razz said sounding cheerful, Undyne stared at him in surprise if not a little suspicion. He seemed to be in an unusually good mood, so had Salt.

Razz sat next to the lump on the couch that was Salt making Undyne shift nervously. “U-uh sure thing Captain, how-how big?”

“Hmm, I need it to hold an echo flower or two. Three at most. Actually, make them three separate cases.” Razz said thoughtfully. Undyne hadn't pegged Razz as the type to collect and decorate with echoflowers but she didn't say anything against the strange request.

“S-sure Captain, I can do that.” Undyne said thoughtfully.

“Well get moving then. I’ll be waiting here.” Razz huffed leaning back against the couch, sitting so very close to Salt. If he so much as put his arm down, he’d be touching his back.

“R-right! I’ll-i’ll be done as f-fast as I can!” Undyne stammered, she didn’t want to leave them alone like this but the Captain didn’t seem to notice the lump beside him. She hoped he just thought it was a part of her mess.

Undyne sighed and fidgeted nervously before leaving to make the casings the Captain had ordered. Razz likely wouldn’t leave empty handed so she best get it done now. Razz gave the anime on the television a withering look and he eyed the lump next to him. Did she _ ever  _ bother to clean? This place was disgusting. Shaking his head he leaned into the couch more as he waited, laying his hand unconsciously on the lump he assumed was balled up blankets. Only to find that it was strangely, firm and not soft at all.

Razz frowned patting it slightly before curiously pulling the blanket off only to find his new little punching bag fast asleep and healed. Well, now Razz knew who he was going to for healing. This must have been where he’d been gone to the entire day while he’d been waiting for him to come back on the ferry. Looks like he’d come here after their last session and hadn’t gone back to his hole in the ground yet.

Well, this was very good to know. Undyne wasn't the best healer either, so he'd have to ask the mutt what she excelled at and what she lacked at in case he wanted the Cub to have something to remember him by for the days in between. The small skeleton was still sound asleep as if Razz wasn’t even there, Undyne must have tried to hide him. Razz hummed thoughtfully as he traced a crack he’d left in the smaller’s skull.

So Undyne was healing his punching bag, but likely had no idea that they were in such an arrangement. The fish was smart, she’d figure it out sooner or later. It wouldn't take long for her to realize Razz’s cub came by on specific days of the week, and it was already clear from how she’d covered him up she knew Razz was hurting him. It was almost cute how she was trying to protect him, but he’d already laid his claim.

Razz chuckled softly and ran a sharp claw gently along the passed out skeleton's jaw. _ His. _ Razz quickly covered the little skeleton back up hearing Undyne shuffling down the hall. Thursday he’d have to mention this to the smaller monster, now that he knew where he was going to lick his wounds.

Razz grinned at the thought as Undyne came in holding three cases. “Good, those will work perfectly.” Razz said with a devilish look, now he’d be able to keep some of those echoflowers at home to listen to. Without the chances of his clumsy brother doing something to ruin them, he’d make sure to put them up where he couldn’t get to them.

“How much for them?” Razz asked.

“They're free if you can convince Papyrus to come help me with this project the Queen assigned me. I could really use his expertise on this, I really wish he never quit.” Undyne sighed.

“I suppose I could manage that. Just what do you need him to do?” Razz hummed drumming his fingers on Salt’s skull just to see what Undyne would do, may as well test his theory right?

Undyne’s eyes widened and she turned a pale blue color. “U-uh!?! Uh I just I-I need him to help with soul calibrations, th-that’s all. Y-you know he e-expertised in s-souls.” Undyne said squirming. Oh shit, oh shit, Razz was so close to finding Salt out. What would he do!?

“Alright, I’ll take care of it when I get home today.” Razz agreed easily as he stood up to collect the containers from here, internally smirking to himself over her reaction. So she was well aware that he beat the small skeleton, and had in fact tried to hide him, how amusing. His little punching bag hadn’t told her a damn thing.

This could be fun to play with. Razz hummed looking the containers over and taking them. “You should really clean up this mess you know.” Razz said gesturing around him before picking up one of the stray couch cushions on the floor and throwing it directly onto the little skeleton lump.

“Y-yeah, I know but I-i haven’t had the c-chance lately!” Undyne stammered eye twitching slightly as Razz threw a pillow onto her sleeping friend. Who had somehow not woken up from their conversation or the pillow on his back.

“Hmm.” Razz said, amused by her reaction. “Well you should put the Mutt to work and have him help clean when I have him come.” Razz scoffed throwing another pillow onto the lump watching as Undyne internally screamed and the lump shifted.

“Did that just move?” Razz raised a brow bone at her. “YES THATS ANNOYING CAT, NOTHING TO BE CURIOUS OR CONCERNED ABOUT!” Undyne yelled sweat dripping down her face as she led, nearly shoving, Razz to the door. “ Goodbye Captain, have a n-nice night!!!” Undyne stammered.

Salt sat up throwing off the pillows and blanket as the door slammed shut, yawning widely.

Undyne whimpered collapsing next to him on the couch. “Holy shit, that was too close!”

“Mm…? What’d I miss?” Salt murmured rubbing his coat sleeves over his sockets.

“The Captain stopped by, he almost saw you!” Undyne groaned. “That was terrifying!”

“What, really? Must have been real quiet, isn’t he normally screeching?” Salt asked looking up at her.

“He was in a really good mood.” Undyne sighed. “Less screechy but still nasally voice. I don't know how you slept through it.”

“What’d he want?” Salt hummed. “Me either, must have been really tired?”

“It was really weird. He wanted three sound proof glass containers for echoflowers. I didn't take him as a flower person, you know?” Undyne said looking puzzled.

“Huh, you don’t say. Can’t say I took him for one either. At least he didn’t see me?” Salt agreed despite having a damn good idea why he wanted those, he’d made a pretty big deal out of them earlier too.

“He almost saw you! He rested his arm on you and I thought I was gonna die and then he tossed the couch cushions on to you and you moved- I saw my life flash by my e-eyes, man!”

“At least he didn’t, try to breath Dyne.” Salt soothed patting her arm.

“I didn't want him to hurt you again.” Undyne sighed and shook her head. “I’m not sure what that bastard wants with you.”

Salt was about to answer her when the collar started to shock him, making his body go rigid and fall against her with a choked noise. He jerked lightly against her side, sockets wide as he gripped at the collar.

Undyne gasped looking at her friend in distress. She held her friend closely as his bones wracked with electric shocks, causing them to knock together his eyelights going out.

“Shit!” Undyne cursed. She had never imagined that when the Captain asked her for an electric shock collar, with a remote that could activate the collar at long distances it'd ever be used against her friend. By the time it stopped Salt had started to drool and his sockets water, unable to control his bodily functions.

This was just cruel! Undyne held her friend closely. She had rigged Slim's collar to be mild and tickle but the one Salt was wearing Undyne had made sure worked properly, thinking it'd be used on some prisoner or something!

“That asshole!” Undyne growled. “A- are you okay, Salt?

“Mm…m-mkay.” Salt shuddered some as the shocks stopped and his form relaxed. 

“I can’t believe that sadistic fuck!” Undyne growled. She  _ might _ be able to adjust the collar but she’d have to get it off Salt first- and she didn’t have a high enough LOVE for that.

“H-he did that earlier too.” Salt groaned his joints stiff from the prolonged exposure to electricity.

“That fucking dick!” Undyne cursed. “I - I - I can’t get it off. There’s ...someone I know who might be able to but if the Captain sees you without it - I can’t imagine what he’d do...maybe … I can lower the collar’s settings and slip it back on but the asshole I know charges a lot of money to remove collars…” Undyne groaned. 

“D-dyne, it's-it's okay, re-really.” Salt ground out from against her side. “I don-don't want you to get in trouble too.”

Undyne shuddered some and nodded. She’d face the captain’s wrath _ once _ before, and it  was something she never wanted to experience again. 

“May-maybe I'll get used to it?” He offered jerking slightly. “F-fuck that sucked.”

“Fuck.” Undyne groaned. “I can’t alter it if it’s off, I could accidentally kill you if your wearing it and I mess with the electrical components.” Undyne said with a sigh. She could short circuit it, but the Captain would be furious his new toy stopped working after one day...she’d have to wait a while before doing that and then wait for Razz to take it to her to ‘fix’.

“S-s’okay…” Salt murmured patting her arm missing several times when his joints locked up.

“No it’s not! He’s torturing you!” Undyne sighed.  

“I ain't bothering him anymore!” Salt insisted.

“I don’t know if he’ll leave you alone now that he’s collared you.” Undyne said with a frown. “Just...do whatever he tells you to.” Undyne sighed. “That’s what Papyrus does and he gets by mostly unscathed.” Undyne mumbled, Salt flinched at the name looking down.

“Y-yeah, I'll try.” Salt agreed closing his sockets. “I think I'm gonna go home, when I can move again.”

“Yeah, okay, just, make sure you can walk first?” Undyne sighed. Skeleton’s didn't have muscles, so she had no idea how to soothe the rigid abused bones. “Just rest for now?”

“What's it look like I'm doin, though, hope this don't take long. Need to find more food.” Salt sighed.

Undyne sighed. “Why won't you take my job offer?” Undyne crossed her arms. “Or the food I’ve offered?”

“Cuz Dyne, I'm no good at any of that stuff. And you've already done enough, you keep patching me up.” Salt reminded her with a huff.

“I guess,” Undyne sighed. “You could help me strap down some of the test subjects.” Undyne teased. 

“You know these hands are fucked. You saw what happened with the chopsticks.” Salt reminded with a shake of his head. 

“Hmm, t-true.” Undyne gave a sigh. “Just try and take care of yourself?” Undyne huffed. She really wished Salt would at least let her feed him but unless it was a meal while he was there or snacks he wouldn’t take it. And in most cases he avoided being around for mealtimes.

“Always do Dyne.” Salt said and he grinned as Undyne gave him a completely unconvinced look.

“What? I've stopped picking fights just like you asked.” Salt added.

“I do appreciate that.” Undyne sighed. “But now that Captain’s claimed you. I’m really afraid for you now.” 

“He only roughed me up a little this time, he didn’t even break anything.” Salt pointed out.

“He whipped you!” Undyne threw her hands in the air. 

“Compare it to last time.” Salt huffed rolling his eyelights.

“I lost count of the lashes! ...But okay nothing was broken but that doesn’t make it much better!” Undyne huffed.

“It doesn’t hurt nearly as much. Trust me.” Salt argued.

“Fiiine...just - be careful,” Undyne sighed, no one wanted a pissed off Captain of the Queen’s Guard. 

“I’ll try Dyne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salt technically isn’t [lying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4d_i41zmSc), but he’s sure not telling the truth either, >:D


	4. Burning For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are certainly enjoying themselves, Slim and Dyne though, not so much.

“But today’s my day off.” Slim said with a pout as he looked at the floor, not making eye contact. 

“I don’t care. I told Undyne you would help her with her stupid project.” Razz rolled his eyelights hands resting on his hips. “Now get going.” 

Slim sighed a frown forming on his skull. Why didn’t he get a say in what he did? It was his life, last he had checked! And why’d it have to be so damn early!? Oh right, because Razz would beat him if he didn’t do as he was told.

“Why are you even in such a rush, aren’t you on break?!” Slim whined at his brother even as he dragged himself out of bed to get ready.

“Because I don’t want to spend my whole break making sure you get your ass to the lab.” Razz huffed in impatient irritation. “Get moving before I motivate you with my star damned fist!” 

“I’m going!” Slim groaned, he’d rather do sentry duty for three weeks straight then help Undyne in the labs. Not that he didn’t like Undyne, he did, he just didn’t like what the Queen made them do. 

“I have to go back to work. Get your ass there now, Mutt!” Razz snapped and he quickly left, eager to meet his Cub at Waterfall. When Razz finally got there, his Cub was there waiting. Mostly kicking around a small stone to keep himself busy while he waited, pausing when he heard Razz approaching.

“Morning Captain.” 

“Morning Cub~” Razz cooed. “You’re friends with the good doctor Undyne I see.” Razz grinned. 

“Maybe. Does it matter?” Salt hummed without missing a beat.

“It does. She’s a pretty shitty healer, but she has her uses. It’s valuable information.” Razz hummed walking forwards. Salt shrugged slightly leaning his spine against the wall, watching as Razz came closer.

“So, what’d you shock me for?” Salt inquired tilting his head up to look at Razz when he got closer. Razz smirked down at his cub slamming his hands against the wall on either side of his head, boxing him in.

“Just a little reminder, that you’re  _ mine  _ now.”

Salt shuddered some and raised a brow bone at him.

“That so, Captain?” 

“It is~ You’re mine and mine alone. I brought you some presents.” Razz cooed changing the subject. 

“You're going to spoil me and it's only our second date. The times before that, were just passes until we got comfortable.” Salt purred at the taller skeleton.

“Though, I did learn a little about this from the  _ good  _ doctor. You've laid a claim on me, but why?” Salt mused tracing his fingers over the thick leather collar.

“Because you belong to  _ me. _ ” Razz purred sweetly, sickeningly so. “And I don’t want you forgetting it.”

“And here I thought we were gonna take it slow.” Salt snickered softly up at Razz. “Don't worry, I'd never cheat on you.”

Razz grinned with a low rumble. “I would hope not~” 

“Wouldn't dream of it, you treat me so well.” Salt cooed leaning up, nearly in Razz's face, if he was taller.

Razz hummed down staring at the little skeleton with a smirk. Razz kept one hand at the side of the smaller’s skull and began pulling the presents he had brought from his inventory. A thin silver dagger with black jewels at the hilt, a steel branding iron, a thumbscrew that he had smuggled from the Queen’s dungeon, and a bone saw

He'd really wanted to haul the iron maiden here, but that’d take all day. Eventually he’d bring all his favorite toys like the rack and the pear of anguish, but these would have to do for now. 

“Judging from some of the things you brought me, you've had a rough day huh? But that's okay, you can take it out on me.” Salt purred reaching up to cup his cheek with his injured hand.

Razz leaned into the touch some with a pleased hum. 

“Break me until you feel better, Captain.”

“Well if you insist~” Razz cooed eyeing the presents he had brought considering. Undyne was good at healing cuts and tears but bad at breaks. He’d save the thumbscrew for a really bad day. Razz smirked. FIrst things first, claiming his Cub further. Razz pulled the smaller’s collar, and growled against his skull. “Take off your clothes.”

“Yeah, I was gonna ask about that. I don’t have a lot of clothes, I need to conserve what I do have.” Salt mused before stripping down even as he was still boxed in, unbothered by the nudity. He dropped his clothes off to the side, standing before Razz. The entirety of his scarred form bared to the Captain.

Razz took in the other skeletons’ bare bones with appreciation, eyes scanning every scar or break that he didn’t cause. They mostly appeared to be burn scars all along his body save for his hands, cervical vertebrae and skull. Well, he’d rectify that. 

“Good, we wouldn’t want to ruin anymore clothes.” Razz agreed as he summoned a bone construct, and stabbed it into the wall above the skeleton’s head. He tied the little skeleton’s wrists together, hanging him over the bone his toes just barely scraped the floor. Perfect. 

Razz picked up the branding iron, heating it with his magic with a grin. He smirked pressing his hand down on the little skeleton’s middle, just below the rib cage to hold him still. Not that he was really doing any kind of movement that could be considered resisting. He merely looked down at Razz curiously, bone brow raised.

Razz kept his hand there, the skeleton would try to move when he used the branding iron, he was certain and he did not want to mess up the symbol. The star shaped end of the iron began glowing a burning blue, heat radiating from it. It was ready,  _ perfect _ . 

“H-hey wai-”

Razz pressed the branding iron into the other skeleton’s right illium, holding the little skeleton down as he writhed, a scream tearing its way from Salt that reverated around the carven before the flowers began to scream in unison. The sizzling sound of bone burning and steam rising from the spot he had the hot metal pressed to were a joy for Razz to behold. Salt’s sockets widened as his eyelights guttered out, black tears forming in his sockets from the intense pain.

Razz sighed in satisfaction, grinning wide and drinking in the other skeleton’s suffering. He left the iron pressed against the trembling skeleton for a few agonizing minutes, to assure his mark would not be healed away. He finally pulled the branding iron off of the sensitive area after a few more agonizing moments, looking his work over.

“S-shit! Way, to s-set the bar, you asshole.” Salt hissed through his clenched teeth.

Razz grinned, admiring the black star that had been burned into the bone. He ran his fingertips over it; still hot. “Mm. What did you call me?” Razz slapped the skeleton hard across the face earning a yelp.

“I-i said, you’re an asshole.” Salt huffed at him, his face stinging.

Razz grinned. “Well, I think I need to teach that smart mouth of yours a lesson.” Razz cooed the back of his hand cracking across the little skeleton’s mouth, earning a sharp curse from him.

“Aw come on, don’t tell me you’re going  _ soft  _ on me already.”

“Oh no, don’t be silly. I’m heating up the dagger with my magic and entertaining myself as we wait.” Razz cooed.

“Oh good, I was worried we’d already lost our spark.”

Razz snickered at the flirty pun, glanced down at the dagger that was glowing ice blue from the heat. Humming he began running the dagger down the little skeleton’s cheekbone, a stinging line of fire slicing bone. Smirking he began carving ‘whiskers’ for his little cub, three sharp lines on either side. Salt screamed eyelights going out the entire time he carved his face up, more tears collecting in his sockets before finally falling. Sizzling when they met with heated bone cooling the area as it evaporated into steam.

His tormentor grinned viciously, if only those tears weren’t silent. Though his screams were delicious, Razz wanted to hear the other cry. Humming thoughtfully he would likely be able to get a good echo flower from their date today. The echo flowers were already screaming and sizzling around them.    
“Mm, Cub, you make the most delightful sounds.” Razz praised as he continued slicing burning lines down the little skeleton’s sternum. Razz cooed softly as he began carving a star into his date’s clavicle with a sadistic little giggle. A sharp cry rewarded his actions, the small skeleton shaking with pain.

“Fu-fuck, that hurts so good...I guess, fire isn’t off li-limits anymore…” Hissed the smaller skeleton looking up at Razz who grinned widely.

“I thought you might say that. Good, I had some plans involving hot coals.” Razz carved some lines along the little skeleton’s ribs and angled the dagger, carving a small star on the inside of one of his ribs. A string of curses followed this act, that must have hurt a lot. With the star to mark it he’d remember for next time.

Razz giggled carving more shallow burning lines, leaving another star at the little skeleton’s iliac crest. Salt screamed again, more tears streaming down his now cooled cheeks. It seemed like the Captain was really enjoying himself today, but Salt had to wonder what else he’d planned on.

“W-what else you got Captain?” Salt groaned curiously.

“Hmm? Getting bored Cub?” Razz cooed picking up the skeleton’s foot, carving a star into the tender bone where the sole of the foot was. 

“FUCK! N-not at all, ju-just wondering.”

Razz chuckled softly, taking the other foot to give it the same treatment. Walking would be painful for awhile. 

“Good. Hmm for today? I had branding, the knife, and a beating with my belt over the knife marks planned. Hm, I also considered rubbing salt or hot sauce over the cuts instead since today seems to have a burning theme. I haven’t decided, any opinions?” Razz said sweetly, going to the skeleton’s still sensitive knee and carving another star. This earned him the loudest scream thus far. Salt took a few moments to collect himself and run Razz’s words through his head again.

The small skeleton had to snicker at the unknown pun the other had just made, but there was no way Razz would know that, Dyne called him Salt. The hot sauce amused him nearly as much, but that was because he didn’t know Razz had been to his den and seen his bottles of it.

“Hmm...they all sound tempting. But I think I’m leaning towards the belt, I’ve never had one used on me before.” Salt mused mostly to himself, but loud enough to be heard. “But you know, you call the shots.”

Razz grinned at this, damn straight he called the shots. He hummed, lifting the little skeleton off the bone construct and turning him with blue magic, only to drop his tied wrists back over the bone construct so that salt’s back was facing him. Razz carved a series of stars down the other’s spine. Salt’s spine arched against the wall as he carved, strangled cries of pain leaving him.

“Maybe we’ll do all three~” Razz said with a chuckle as he continued carving it would suddenly become very obvious that this skeleton had a  _ tail _ .

Razz gave a small squeal that was beneath him as Captain of the Queen’s Guard and he gripped it with childlike wonder. Salt stiffened and a low groan left him, causing Razz to pause. That noise didn’t sound like pain to Razz, not at all. 

Razz raised a curious brow bone and shrugged, before carving a star right at the base of the tail. A scream tore itself from the other skeleton as the star was carved into his tail, shuddering under his hands afterwards.

Razz cooed softly, tempted to make the skeleton repeat the _ other noise _ he had made, the low groan that hadn’t been from pain. It seemed this was a  _ sensitive _ area. Perhaps he’d linger on the tail with his belt when it was time for the beating? 

“G-gah-I, didn’t know it was that sensitive…” Salt murmured to himself, he didn’t usually bother with it unless he was using the blade he attached to it to dust someone.

Razz hummed leaving the sensitive tail for now to carve a star on the back of the little skeleton’s heel. Salt had started whimpering his bones shaking slightly under the pain of the marks carved into him.

Razz sighed as the knife cooled and he reluctantly put it in his inventory, before sliding his leather belt off. He folded it in half before bringing it down harshly along the skeleton’s spine, on each and every star he had carved. Those whimpers became fresh screams of pain that echoed through the cavern, the flowers screaming back at them when Razz stopped for a moment.

The Captain cackled gleefully, then struck the little monster’s heel and soles of each foot where more stars were. Right before bringing the belt down hard at the star on the base of the little skeleton’s tail. Something between a scream of pain and a moan of pleasure left the shaking skeleton for that last strike as Salt squirmed slightly.

Razz tilted his head curiously, his assumption had been right. That _ had _ been a sound of pleasure earlier, how  _ interesting _ .

But Razz had more stars that needed to be kissed by his belt. He hummed using blue magic to turn the little skeleton to face him again. More tears had joined the dried up ones, the fresh tears collecting in the marks of Salt’s face before running through the grooves to pool at the ends. When enough collected they fell down in large droplets onto his sternum, but they were still  _ silent _ tears. How dare he?

Razz cupped the little skeleton’s face running a claw along the whiskers with a purr. He pulled back from the uncharacteristic gentle touch and brought the belt down across the little skeleton’s sternum on the star there, over the rib he had carved, across the iliac crest, and clavicle. The last star, the one branded on the ilium would be tricky, but, Razz had excellent aim and experience the belt expertly cracked over the brand. Screams fell from his captive’s mouth with each strike as the tears fell from his sockets, head was thrown back so hard it cracked against the wall as his brand was struck. _ Beautiful. _

Razz cooed softly enjoying the wonderful screams echoing around the cavern from the flowers and the little skeleton’s face contorted from the pain that he graced him with. His Cub hung limply from his restraints, body trembling from the intense pain radiating from each mark left by his knife. His cub was a work of art, A masterpiece really. 

Razz hummed, debating whether this was a finished masterpiece, or if it needed a few more... _ strokes _ . He took a few more moments and looked the little skeleton over before bringing the belt a few more times over different stars, earning more screams and silent tears before he decided his masterpiece was complete. Some of his earlier marks beginning to bruise over in lovely shade of red and purple.

_ Magnificent,  _ feeling completely satisfied he drew out his phone to take a picture noting the time. He’d have to play with bruises and colors more next time. Razz took a picture of the thoroughly punished skeleton with a pleased sigh. This was going to be his new phone wallpaper, the thought alone made going back to work easier knowing he could see his Cub like this at any time.

Salt was looking at Razz quietly, eyelights dazed from the pain his senses were drowning in. Razz cooed sweetly at Salt, lowering him from the bone construct and untying his wrists. He pulled Salt aside with blue magic, to the corner away from the echo flower as to not ruin their beautiful song of screams. For now he merely sat where Razz left him, sockets half lidded as he tried to piece back together his mind.

Razz wasn’t sure whether he should leave the little skeleton like this or not. He didn’t seem to be ‘all there’ and he wanted to make sure he’d be ready for their next date. That was all. He didn’t  _ care. _ He just wanted to ensure he’d get what he wanted on Saturday, that was all.

Razz was supposed to be patrolling Waterfall right now and he was technically in waterfall, so this counted, right? He slumped down the wall sitting next to the other with a happy sigh, he felt like he could walk on water.

Salt didn’t move for at least ten minutes, finally, he began to stir his eyelights losing their haze. He sat upright slowly looking around the cavern as if unsure where he was or what had happened, but seeing Razz beside him, everything soon clicked into place.

“Fuck Captain, you really did a number on me that time.” Salt breathed out his entire body sore.

Razz chuckled softly. “I suppose I did. You were pretty out of it.” 

“Mm..this’ll be fun to explain to Dyne later…” Salt sighed rubbing the marks on his face with a small hiss.

“Mm. Tell her I arrested you for stealing and settled out some punishment.” Razz suggested and he smirked some imagining actually arresting the little skeleton. He’d cuff the little skeleton and drag him to the station, to the interrogation room. Now that was a date he’d have to make happen.

“That won’t work.” Salt scoffed, Undyne knew he didn’t steal and he wasn’t a liar. “I don’t steal, and I don’t lie.”

“First Sans I’ve met that doesn’t. Good to know.” Razz hummed picturing the other in chains within Razz’s favored cell. 

“...You know I’m...” Salt fell quiet. Razz glanced at Salt and blinked.

“Well, yes, I’m not blind.” Razz huffed. “You look  _ almost _ as amazing as myself, almost identical. And I’ve met other Sanses. Most of them are idiots. Especially that fucking Blueberry.”    


“Guess that makes sense…” Salt sighed softly, staring at the ground.

“Well Undyne should heal you no matter what you tell her. She seems to have a soft spot for you, trying to protect you from me with a blanket and all that, it was cute.” 

“She’s a fleshy monster, aren’t they all just big soft spots?” Salt offered quirking a bone brow making Razz squint some. Was that a pun? He wasn’t sure.   
“I suppose.” Razz agreed. 

“Guess I better drag my sorry bones to the lab.” Salt sighed heavily as he attempted to stand, failing a few times before bracing himself against the wall.

“Hmm. If the dog is still there don’t tell him about us.”

“Dog? I didn’t know she had a dog hanging around. Alright I guess.” Salt agreed with a shrug as he collected his clothes, hissing low with every move he made.

Razz giggled, waiting a few moments enjoying the echo flowers screams. He’d come back after work with his sound proof casing to collect one. He sighed happily, looking at his new wallpaper and reluctantly went back to work, feeling happier than ever. 

***

“Stars dammit Paps! You’re supposed to help me!” Undyne growled, pinning the struggling monster below her onto the medical table. Slim shuddered standing a few feet behind her, not helping in the least. They were both covered in the monster’s blood and dust. At least Slim had donned on his old lab coat, not daring to dirty his favorite jacket.  

A knock rang out as Undyne cursed at the tall skeleton monster followed by the usual line.

“Knock knock.”

“Just a minute!” Undyne called.

“ _ Hold. Him. _ ” Undyne hissed pointing to the monster who snarled and flailed in his restraints. Slim sighed turning the monster blue as Undyne made her way to the door taking off her goggles and wrenching it open.    
“Messy time to come visit, but, I always have time for yo-holy shit!?” Undyne screamed upon seeing her friend. Salt grimaced up at Undyne as he stumbled into the lab only to fall onto the floor with a crash.

“Shit! I think I just broke my last bottle of hot sauce.” Salt sighed looking down at his coat as he sat up, it was leaking red. “Sorry Dyne, didn’t mean to show up when you’re busy.”

“No, it’s fine, just doing some soul tests, it’s nothing.” Undyne said glancing warily down the hall where Slim was still holding the monster down by the elevator, trying to wrangle their test subject down to the true labs was proving to be difficult. Slim was frowning trying to get a look at Salt concern clear on his face.

“Sans!?” Slim demanded fear gripping his soul. Was that his brother? It looked like him. It was hard to see all his features as Undyne blocked most of his view but he’d know that face anywhere, and said face looked injured. Slim summoned a bone construct knocking the monster tied to the medical table out and quickly ran over. Undyne didn’t know the lazy skeleton could move that fast without shortcutting.

“Sans!? Are you alright?” Slim demanded before Slim came to a sudden stop. This was not his brother, though the resemblance was uncanny. It had to be an alternate version of him, without a doubt. In fact, this skeleton looked more like classic than anyone. He also looked as if he wasn’t doing too well. The short skeleton’s face was cut up and he had fallen, hadn’t he? 

Salt balked as his named was called and flipped his hood up over his head, he knew there had to be  _ others _ but he didn’t think he’d be seeing one so soon.

“U-uh maybe I should come back another, you’re busy and, this isn’t a good time clearly I’ll jus-”

“You’re hurt. Let us help!” Slim said interrupting Salt’s ramblings and he frowned. Though he didn't blame the little skeleton for wanting to run, he and Undyne were covered in blood and dust after all. 

“Dyne I’m fine, I’m not hurt that bad and it’s fine I’m just gon-”

“No, Paps is right, you should stay. I’ll- I’ll heal you. Papyrus, why don’t you go back to our work?” Undyne said with a frown. Clearly Slim was spooking Salt out. 

“What? But you suck at healing.” Slim scoffed at her, Undyne gasped and smacked the tall skeleton in the rib cage. 

“Go back to work d-dammit!” Undyne huffed. Salt had curled into himself pulling his hood down over his face with trembling hands, entire form shaking causing his bones to clack together.

Undyne glanced at her friend with worry. Slim looked equally worried and took a step towards the small skeleton but Undyne pushed him back.

“Papyrus! Go do what you came here to do! Or do I h-have to t-tell your brother y-your slacking off!?” Undyne hissed. It was a low blow, but she  _ needed _ Slim to get away from Salt who made a distressed noise. Slim came to a stop looking hurt.

“Fin. Be a bitch.” Slim growled eyelights flashing gold and he stomped back down the hall towards their unconscious test subject. Salt made another noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob, he should have stayed in the cave. He wasn’t ready for this, he didn’t think he’d ever be ready but still, this was too soon! It wasn’t entirely the same, taller, sadder, sharper but...it was still  _ him.  _ And he  _ wasn’t ready. _

Salt had told Undyne the bare minimum and luckily she hadn’t pushed him on it, there was no way she could know without being told. 

“Hey… Come on let me help, Salt.” Undyne said far to gentle for someone covered in that much blood and she led him to the elevator and into the true labs  _ far away from Slim _ . Salt stumbled a lot as they walked, if he was shaking from pain or fear, Undyne wasn’t sure.

“Fuck, you look like shit.” Undyne sighed looking at the cuts on his face.

“I did come from the dump, haven’t you seen trash before Dyne?” Salt murmured shaking his head.

Undyne led him into a small examination room. “You’re not trash!” Undyne huffed.

“Are you okay? You… seemed really spooked by the Captain’s brother?” Undyne said avoiding Slim's name for Salt's sake. At the very least she knew Salt's Papyrus was MIA, he dodged any and all questions about him.

“….Just startled me…” Salt sighed looking at the floor, wobbling slightly from the pain in his feet.

Undyne helped him onto an examination table deciding not to press further about his brother or Slim.

“So what happened this time?” Undyne frowned. And here it was, now he had to somehow explain to Dyne how this mess happened without telling her he was willingly letting the Captain beat the shit out of him.

“Was at the dump, I told you that. Turns out he was on patrol there at the same time.” Salt told her as he shed his coat and shirt, uncovering more of his carved bones. Neither were  _ technically _ a lie.

“He wasn’t in a good mood.”

Undyne gasped, covering her mouth in horror at the sight of the carved bones. “ _ Fucking hell! _ Salt, I'm so sorry, Toriel’s t-tits this is awful!”

“Aw come on Dyne, it’s hard to improve trash or make it worse.” Salt retorted shaking his head as he shed his pants, socks and shoes, revealing the worst of it. Undyne went rigid as she stared at the Captain's brand in such a sensitive and  _ personal _ area. She covered her face for a moment, this was even worse than she’d realized!

“Besides, didn’t you tell me to do what he said?”

A manic kind of broken laughter left Undyne, her shoulders shaking with laughter- or was it sobs? _ Both? _

“I'm going to dissect that mother fucker!” Undyne sang, her voice dripping with saccharin as she reached into her inventory pulling out a syringe with a dark brown liquid. Salt had seen the ‘mad scientist’ like this once or twice before, but never on his behalf or against an important figurehead.

“Dyne no! You can’t do that!” Salt lurched forward grabbing her wrist tightly, he didn’t want her to get hurt on his behalf. Not when he’d agreed to let the Captain use him like this.

“Please Dyne, don’t, don’t leave…” The small skeleton near begged the scientist.

Undyne softened and the manic look in her eyes faded. “S-shit I'm sorry Salt.” Undyne said putting the syringe away. Salt shook his head wrapping his arms around the arm he’d grabbed, hugging it to his sternum as he pressed his skull against her upper arm. 

“Don’t apologize...it’s okay now…”

“I-i hate when I get like that.” Undyne sat next to her friend if she attempted to hug him she'd hurt him so she let him hug her arm, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And I hate that he h-hurt you so bad. You don't deserve it, you can’t have done anything so wrong to.”

“S’ok Dyne...means you care, a little crazy or not, you’re still my friend.” Salt told her softly, ignoring her other words, it wouldn’t do either any good for him to disagree with her.

“Thanks Salt.” Undyne sighed. 

“Would it make you feel better if I stayed the night?” Salt asked softly looking up at her.

“Yes, and you will eat my food.” Undyne huffed pulling out the first aid kit and wincing at the alcohol wipes. “This is...really going to hurt.” Undyne warned him with a sigh. 

“I’m staying the night, we’ve already had this talk. I’ll eat your food if I’m here for mealtimes. And doesn’t it always hurt?” Salt scoffed rolling his eyelights at Undyne.

“...there’s no marrow stains?” Undyne hummed eyeing the carvings. 

“The knife was hot, these are burns. Hot knife followed by a belt.” Salt informed.

“Stars on fire!” Undyne cursed. Well, she didn’t need to disinfect the wounds so that was a plus, right?

“Well stars no, fire yes. Okay maybe not fire, just magic?” Salt mused thoughtfully.

“But they’re in the shape of stars.” Undyne said raising a single red eyebrow before growling under her breath as she looked over the many burnt stars marring her friend’s bones.

“That fucking bastard.” Undyne sighed. 

“Well yeah but we already knew that, he got my heels too.” Salt huffed before letting go and laying down.

Undyne sighed and began healing her friend, staring at his face. “These look kinda like whiskers...” Undyne murmured her fingertips ghosting over the lines.

“What the hell?” Salt demanded since he didn't know that.

“Fuck if I know. I told you he had a screw loose!” Undyne huffed. 

“I can't hear it over my own.” Salt snickered despite himself. Undyne giggled softly, moving her hand down to the first star on his clavicle. 

“I thought our next date would be a little more romantic, but I guess dirty works too.” Salt teased the scientist. “Be gentle?”

“Trying,” Undyne said softly, releasing green healing magic. “Your boyfriend needs to cool it.” Undyne teased.

“He gets a little bit  _ hot _ under the collar, so things get real  _ heated  _ real fast.” Salt retorted smirking at her, as long as he didn't move too much it didn't hurt.

Undyne frowned, increasing her healing magic. The stars were proving difficult to heal, but she got it. She moved down to his sternum, healing the wounds there and frowned at the little star on the  _ inside _ of one of the ribs.

“That sadistic fuck!” Undyne growled. 

“Why do you keep telling me things I already know? Dyne did you turn into a parrot while I was away?” Salt smirked up at her.

Undyne scoffed and made a face at him. “Yes, Salt. I totally injected myself with parrot DNA while you were out and about.” Undyne deadpanned shaking her head some as she attempted to heal the sensitive area.

“I fucking  _ knew  _ it.” He huffed crossing his arms only to grimace slightly. Undyne snorted shaking her head, continuing to heal him the best she could.

“....Thanks Dyne….you don't have to put up with me you know…” Salt told her softly.

“Has it ever occured to you that I like you?” Undyne huffed at him and rolled his eyes.

“And hey, it’s good practice for my healing magic, right? What kind of doctor can hardly heal?” Undyne rolled her eyes a second time. “It’s fine, everything’s fin- YOU HAVE A TAIL!?” She squealed. 

“For the love of of the angel scream louder so the underground knows! Stars!”

Undyne smirked down at him. “HEY EVERYONE, SALT HAS A TAIL!” She cried to the empty lab and gave Salt a shit eating grin.

“I was joking you fucking harpy!” 

Undyne laughed loudly, yellow eyes shining with glee.

“Relax it's just us and some lobotomized fallen down here.” Undyne told him turning Salt gently on his side so she could get to work on the stars on his spine and tail. She had healed his front, save for the horrid brand mark, she was saving that for last, frankly because, she wasn't sure she could heal it. 

“Oh yes I feel so much better now, you're a miracle worker.” Salt snickered as he lay on his side.

“I know I am.” Undyne teased, going down his spine with healing magic. She awed at the tail lifting it curiously, only for her friend to make a noise that  _ wasn't _ out of pain.

“D-Dyne!”

“F-fuck!” Undyne dropped the tail. “Sorry man.” Undyne blushed blue. “I didn’t know it was an erogenous zone!”

“I don't know what that means but neither did I?!” Salt exclaimed.

“I-it means an area on the body that is really sensitive and may cause a sexual response when given attention,” Undyne said quickly, healing the base of his tail without touching, still blushing deeply. “Or ya know, more simply, it being touched turns you on.” 

“Oh, you mean like in that anime wh-”

“YESLIKETHAT!” Undyne yelled blushing even more.

“Good to know, I guess? Not like I, you know...” Salt hummed to himself mostly, Undyne had explained a lot of this stuff to him already since his sexual ‘education’ was lacking.

“Yeah. You might one day though so, it's good to know?” Undyne mumbled. She sighed, turning him onto on his back and she winced looking at the brand mark. Well, she had to try at least.

“Oh, ready for the fun part now? Goody.” Salt said sarcastically, he wasn't looking forward to this. Undyne nodded grimly and began releasing healing magic on the sensitive mark. Salt grimaced as she attempted to heal it, Razz had held it there for nearly three minutes.

“Fuck. He uh, he really got you good here.” Undyne cursed. 

“Had a feeling, he held it there for like forever.” Salt sighed, he wasn't sure he liked having a mark like this in a place like that.

Undyne took a deep breath attempting again and she cursed. “I got good news and bad news Salt.” Undyne sighed. 

“Let me guess, you found another season of new mew kissy cutie but the first disc is missing?” Salt tried knowing damn well it wasn't that.

“The good news is I think I healed the brand. The bad news is it’s scarred to shit and you have fucking star stuck on your ilium.” 

“Well I always knew I had a  _ stellar  _ pelvis. But this is taking it to new heights.”

Undyne burst into giggles and there was a loud bang and a clatter causing both she and Salt to jump. 

“Uh, Dyne I thought we were alone?!” Salt exclaimed sitting up with a hiss since the brand still hurt, despite being healed.

“We were supposed to be!” Undyne said with a frown, turning around quickly and peeking out the door. She looked down the hall to see Slim, in a pile of lab equipment on the floor. How much had he heard, and more importantly how to tell him to fuck off without upsetting Salt further?

“Stay!" Undyne told Salt and she stepped into the hall closing the door behind her.  “Paps!” She hissed at Slim, placing her hands on her hips. “What the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re doing!?”

“I-I-I, was curious okay?!” Slim grumbled pulling himself from the pileup, Undyne sighed into her hands. 

“Listen, I know you just want to help and that I was a bitch earlier, but...seeing you upsets him, Paps. He lost his brother. He’s missing or something worse and I think seeing you really messed him up, so could you please go back upstairs?”

“But I-” Slim sighed deeply. “...Alright…” Slim agreed quietly, slumping more than usual.

“I’m sorry.” Undyne said softly. “It’s not your fault...and- who knows maybe one day he’ll warm up to you? But it won't be today.”

“Y-yeah, alright...I'm gonna go back up…” Slim sighed looking like a kicked puppy.

“...Kay.” Undyne said quietly as Slim went silent and popped out of existence as he teleported upstairs. Undyne groaned, she felt really bad about it but, she had to protect Salt. It wasn’t Slim’s fault but his presence would hurt more than help right now. She went back into the room and smiled at her friend. 

“It’s fine.” Undyne said softly. “I took care of it.”

“If you say so Dyne.” Salt shrugged before pulling his clothes back on and hopping down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s nice that Razz has a punching bag like [ Salt ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtZk8meJJVE) to take his anger out on. ;)
> 
> Chaos: Razz and Salt are just having fun, why can't Dyne understand?
> 
> Zion: I'm pleasantly surprised by the interest there seems to be in this mess I call a fic.


	5. Just a Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a scratch, it can't be that bad, can it? Undyne puts the pieces together and Slim is in denial.

He'd intended to be late at some point but not today, not on Saturday when the Captain was always in his worst moods. But he was, Salt was an entire thirty minutes late when he stumbled into the cavern where he was supposed to be in half an hour ago. Slipping on the slick floor in his haste, falling flat on his back with a yelp.

Razz was leaning against the wall arms crossed as he watched the little skeleton slip and fall on his back. Usually the sight would amuse him but he didn’t so much as blink. Yesterday had been a really bad day at work, worse than usual.There had been a battle against the resistance and he’d lost good men and women in the battle despite the victory, and had to listen to the queen’s bitching, not to mention the Mutt had gotten smashed at Muffet’s  _ again. _ And now, his punching bag dared be late!?

Salt didn't bother trying to apologize, by now he could read the Captain's mood and this was not a good one. Wordlessly he dragged himself up off the floor and ambled over to the spot he knew he should have been already, waiting as he looked directly at Razz. Today was going to hurt something awful, but that wasn't going to stop him from accepting his punishment.

“You’re late!” Razz snapped eyelights flashing an angry red. 

“I know. And I'm going to pay for it, aren't I?” Salt murmured still meeting his enraged gaze, standing up against the wall surrounding the the echo flowers that would soon record his screams of agony. Razz eyed the other silently for a few long moments.

“Yes. Now strip.” Razz snapped.

Salt gave a wordless nod, stripping down and tossing his clothes off to the side like always. Waiting for the Captain to begin, for the first time he felt nervous.

“I have a special toy in mind.” Razz said sweetly, the captain pulled out the thumbscrew he had ‘gifted’ Salt months ago. Back when they had just begun their little play dates. Razz had never used it and Salt still didn’t know exactly what it did. Salt looked at it silently, giving another slight nod at the Captain.

“Whenever you want, Captain.”

Razz hummed walking over and gripping the little skeleton’s tail. Salt keened but did nothing to pull away, he would accept anything and everything no matter how harsh it could be. Just as they'd agreed on so many months ago, the Captain did what he wanted and he suffered.

Razz gave the tail a small squeeze before taking out the thumbscrew, a small metallic device with a long screw in the center. Razz slid his tail into the device, the tip of the screw teasing his tail and a slab of metal sliding underneath. Salt got the distinct impression this was not going to be fun for his tail, and he braced himself for the upcoming pain.

“I'm sure I don't even have to tell you by now Captain, but you can take it out on me. Break my everything if it makes you feel better.” Salt told him as the thumbscrew was slowly tightened.

“Well. If you insist.” Razz cooed in that dangerous sweet tone, turning the handle driving the screw against the tail at a slow agonizing rate and increasing the pressure on the sensitive appendage. Salt pressed his skull to the wall, hands braced up against it as the device was slowly tightened.

Razz didn’t have much patience, it wasn’t his trait anymore, but his patience with this tool would be oh so rewarding the longer he drew it out. And so he continued turning the handle slowly, enjoying watching the skeleton’s discomfort turn to pain. Almost purring at the array of facial expressions that passed over the little skeleton’s face. 

“Is it starting to hurt Cub?” Razz cooed. 

Salt made a choked noise of pain, already his usual tears of pain had started to sting in his sockets but this hurt already so much more than usual. And it wasn't even all the way down, he could see it was only halfway. 

“J-just a little, gimme more...I know I earned it.” Salt bit out bracing himself for the pain he  _ needed. _

“Mm…” Razz grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Cooed his tormentor, already getting in a better mood in anticipation for the pain he was about to cause. 

“Why would I say anything else? I was late, you told me not to be.” Salt murmured sockets sliding closed.

Razz continued to turn the handle, with a thoughtful hum. “I did tell you not to be, but, I think you want this for other reasons.” Razz cooed. “It’s alright, me too.” 

“It's not like it matters, right?” Salt retorted with a hiss as the thumbscrew tightened further. This was the first time Razz had even brought that up, he'd never asked and Salt. And neither never gave a reason why they were doing this. “We both get what we want.”

Razz grinned tightening it more. “A match made in hell?”

Salt had to snicker slightly through a groan of pain. “Does that make you my devil?”

“Mm...yep, and you’re my fallen angel.” Razz cooed cranking the handle further, bone beginning to grind. Salt dug at the wall with his fingers, a strangled noise leaving his mouth as the delicate bone of his tail cracked. Marrow began to bleed from the small cracks, washing out bits of dust.

“R-really now? Well...damn me to hell where I belong.”

“Your already here.” Razz teased grinding the bone further.

“N-not in enough pain to believe it.” Salt whimpered his shoulders shaking as the small cracks deepened and marrow began to leak from them. “You're not going  _ soft  _ on me are you my  _ devil _ ?”

“How dare you!” Razz scoffed and he kicked the little skeleton in the ribs with a hard crack. “I am not going soft! I’m just savoring the slow grind.” Razz spun the handle again. Salt yelped getting pushed back against the wall, snickering low as he leveled his gaze at his tormentor.

“Don't tell me you  _ like  _ me now?” Salt teased his voice shaking with pain as small fragments of his tail broke off into dust followed by more marrow, his usual silent tears collecting in his sockets.

“I only break my favorite toys after all.” Razz teased grinding the tail more, enjoying the silent tears cascading down the other’s face, though he wished they were audible.

“Why? So no one else can play with them?” Salt choked out as a larger chunk of his tail broke away into more dust, bleeding more freely.

“Mmhm...” Razz cooed eyeing the tail thoughtfully. Those tears were delightful, but he wanted to hear them.

“No one is allowed to play with you but me!” Razz huffed and he ground the thumbscrew once more. Finally a real scream left his  _ angel  _ as the tip of his tail broke off completely into nothing. Salt collapsed to his knees with a strangled sob of pain, nothing Razz had ever done amounted to the pain he was feeling now. The smaller skeleton's form shook as he openly sobbed for the first time before his devil. The end if his tail gone, marrow dripping from it into the murky puddles.

Razz sighed softly grinning wide, savoring the sobs. It was,  _ beautiful _ . Absolutely gorgeous, both in sound and visual. The small skeleton's scarred face twisted in agony as he cried, dark tears staining his off white skull. The echo flowers sobbing around him between his own crying.

Razz snapped a picture, it was another keeper and he was most definitely going to bring an echo flower home. It was too perfect. Part of his tail was gone forever, but sacrifices needed to be made. The end results were just  _ breathtaking,  _ the wait had been worth it. However his masterpiece was far from finished he was going to paint  _ his  _ skeleton in his own marrow.

“Alright we would have been done, but you were late.” Razz teased before he gripped the small skeletons’ arm and snapped his ulna. Salt screamed as his bone snapped eyelights shrinking, marrow splattered across his ribs and femur as more sobs bubbled up from his throat.

Razz cooed sweetly, before giving a rib the same treatment. The rib snapped in half, more marrow splattering and more angelic sobs wracking Salt's body. Humming in thought he took hold of the smaller’s skull almost tenderly, before jerking his knee up where it connected with his mandible. Deepening the old cracks and fracturing some of his teeth.

Salt clutched at his fractured face as his screams and sobs doubled his pain, the steady drip of marrow against wet stone joining their song.

Razz sighed softly, the sight and sounds were so  _ intoxicating _ . His sockets went half lidded as he drank in the battered monster, snapping another picture. This was his greatest masterpiece yet, but he still wasn't finished. Razz gave a pleased purr, before summoning a bone construct and driving it through Salt’s good leg. 

Another scream left him as he choked on his own sobs, his leg was broken, marrow once more splattering the both of them. Unable to hold himself up he slumped across the ground where he lay to cry, harder than he had in so very long. All for his tormentor alone to hear as the echo flowers played it back for him.

Razz cupped the little skeleton’s face with a purr, before digging his claws in and scratching down the skeleton’s face. Razz then without warning cracked his fist across Salt’s face. Gray hazed eyelights stuttered out with a fresh cry of pain, Salt was flung to the ground as Razz raised his fist again, raining blows down upon his entire form. Taking time to thoroughly abuse him, savoring it all.

Taking another moment the captain took in the simply gorgeous visage he had created with the smaller monster's body. Watery sockets closed against the pain, scarred face dripping marrow from new and old wounds. Clearly fractured possibly even broken teeth that caused his labored sobs to whistle through the gaps. Broken femur and ulna almost pouring marrow across the slick stone floor, swirling with dirty water. More marrow seeped from the missing bit of tail his thumbscrew broke off, still more from his both fractured and broken rib. The entire piece brought together by the way his form shook as he cried, echo flowers swaying around him taunting as they cried along with him.

Razz cooed taking a final picture as he drank the others suffering in, deciding he needed to pick up a photo album for his works of art. Tucking away his phone Razz cradled his bleeding skull in his hands in an almost loving manner, smearing marrow and tears over the whiskers he'd carved so long ago with his thumbs.

“We're done for today, next time don't be late.” Razz rumbled releasing his face. Between his sobs and gasps, Salt nodded his understanding even in his daze. Razz smiled down at him before collecting his toys and a single echo flower, containing it in the specially made soundproof glass. With everything where it should be once more he looked over his broken punching bag a last time with a hum, he might've gotten a little carried away this time. Just a little anyways, shrugging he left Salt to his own devices and headed home.

Salt lay on the cold slick stone for some time before attempting to move, one broken arm and a broken leg didn't make that easier. The last thing he wanted was to call Undyne and have her find out where and what he'd been doing this whole time. Salt hadn't lied to her but he hadn't told her the truth either, he just avoided it or told her the same thing. She told him to do as the captain said, and he did as such. Somehow he'd managed to literally drag himself from the cavern, but he was dizzy and close to passing out.

Cursing under his breath, as much as he didn't want to, as much as he hated that thing, he had to call her. Fumbling with the phone his friend had forced upon him Salt pressed on the only contact in his phone, waiting for Undyne to pick up. His shaking hands dropping the phone beside his head.

“Underground morgue, you slash them we stash them~ Salt I can't believe you finally called me it took you long enough!” Undyne answered the phone cheerfully.

“D-Dyne...I'm in Waterfall, can't...need to, dizzy…” Salt sobbed weakly into the phone.

“S-shit yeah okay. I'm on my w-way. Do you know roughly where?” Undyne's tone grew serious and fearful, her friend sounded bad. She had never heard him cry before and she’d seen all the horrible things the 'good Captain’ had done.

“B-by the..I think...haunted….” Salt slurred unsurely head dropping to the ground with a wet clunk as he passed out. Leaving Undyne to listen to his labored breathing and the sounds of water. The water sounded slow moving, he couldn't be near the river or falls.

“Salt?. . .Salt!?!? F-fuck!” Undyne cursed as she grabbed her coat and rushed from the lab, out into Hotlands towards the river. Undyne took the river person to Waterfall to begin her search, calling Slim while she was on the ferry. Finding one small passed out skeleton in waterfall on her own could prove impossible if she wanted to find him in time. She needed help and Slim was the only other monster who knew what he looked like.

“Ello dyne.” Slim greeted sleepily, he hated working Saturdays. Actually he hated working  _ all _ days, he'd been taking a nap at his station.

“P-papyrus we have a problem w-wake up!” Undyne about screamed into the phone.

“Fuck! I'm awake, what?” Slim asked with worry. What could be upsetting the monster so much? Was his brother alright!?

“I-I need to find Salt, he's in W-waterfall, he called m-me and he sounded bad, I think he p-passed out! I can't find h-him by myself!” Undyne hurriedly explained nearly dropping her phone in the water in her panic.

Slim frowned it wasn't his Sans, but  _ a _ Sans. How could he not help? “I'll be right there.” Slim said softly.

“O-okay, um I'm at the f-ferry!”

“Okay, guess I'll start at the dump.” Slim mused.

“C-call me if f-find him.” Undyne hung up wringing her hands together, of all days why did the river person pick today to go slow?!

***

Slim shortcutted to the dump looking around, no little beat up skeletons here. He teleported by the falls at the beginning of Waterfall, no little beat up skeletons here either.

He blipped around like this searching until he paused smelling marrow. He was by napstablook’s area and Alphys’s old house. He frowned following the scent down a winding corridor that lead to a handful of caves, hearing a phone ring? He turned and there outside the lip of one of the caves a small broken bloody lump lay, skull illuminated by a phone as Undyne kept calling him.

Slim ran over to the little skeleton quickly and he grimaced at the sight. The little skeleton was completely naked. He had broken bones, the end of his tail missing, a broken rib, fractured ribs, a fractured jaw, and possibly broken teeth. Claw marks marred the part of his face Slim could see.

Slim knelt next to the little skeleton picking him and his phone up gently before teleporting to Undyne's lab. He called Undyne as he carefully laid the unresponsive Salt on her couch.

“I found him. It's…He’s really fucked up.” Slim said voice cracking.

“I got him back at your place, w-want me to come get you?”

“Y-yes! I o-only just got to Waterfall!”

“The fuck!? Is Riverperson asleep!?” Slim demanded. He teleported to the ferry at waterfall and scowled at the Riverperson as Undyne stepped off.

“Tra la la, it's the emotional scars that drive one to ruin.” Riverperson told Undyne sagely. Undyne growled at them and Slim took her arm teleporting her back to her own home. Salt was where he'd left him, unconscious on the couch; broken, bleeding, and naked.

Undyne screamed at the sight of her friend, digging her claws into her head as her breathing quickened to hyperventilating levels.

“H-he's going to be fine, w-we got this.” Slim said softly summoning his healing magic. His healing magic wasn't that great but it was better than Undyne's. Slim went to the tail first and winced. He couldn't put together what had broken off but he could heal the wound closed and make the pain fade. Undyne let out a soft sob and went to the skeleton’s face to heal the clawed gouges. As they worked together trying to heal the shattered skeleton Undyne's mind was busy putting together the pieces, Salt always got hurt three times a week, always the same days, by the same  _ monster  _ for three months now _.  _

“I'll kill him!” Undyne suddenly shrieked. Slim, who had been healing the broken leg jumped giving her a wary look.

“Who, the monster who did this?” Slim asked.

“No, I'm going to kill Salt!” Undyne snarled.

Slim frowned at her now. That didn't sound like sarcasm to him but it didn't sound serious either, more frustration than anything.

“Then why are we healing him?” Slim asked.

“He's been getting hurt purposefully!” Undyne hissed. “I've just figured it out. He's always hurt on the same days, around the same time, by the same monster!” Undyne growled as she continued healing. “It must be some kind of arrangement! I'm going to kill both of them!”

“What sick bastard is doing this anyway?” Slim demanded moving on to heal the ribs.

“Your brother.” Undyne spat. “The captain has been beating the shit out of him for months.” Undyne hissed between her teeth.

“M’lord wouldn't do that!” Slim said immediately, his brother had a short temper and a heavy hand but he wasn't capable of  _ this _ ! 

“His fucking symbol is burned into Salt’s ilium, Paps! Just look at it!” Undyne hissed.

Slim glanced warily at the little skeleton's pelvic area and winced. “A star is a common shape. My brother would never do something like this!” Slim said firmly.

“And how many monsters do you know who own a branding iron that shape?!” Undyne argued glaring at Slim.

Slim frowned, moving to reline and heal the broken arm while Undyne look care of the fractures. His brother could never do something like this! He refused to believe it. His brother was a good monster, who did what he had to do. He’d never do this! Never ever!

Undyne growled as they kept working in silence, already knowing Slim was trying to discount anything that proved his brother had done this. There was no way she'd be able to convince him short of Slim witnessing it first hand, the stubborn jackass.

“I'm going to keep him here for the next week, you tell your brother he won't be meeting him.” Undyne hissed.

“My brother didn’t do this!” Slim bristled. 

“Oh really? Well tell him anyways and see what he says.” Undyne challenged.

“Fine!” Slim huffed at her. His brother would have no idea what he was talking about, Slim was certain of it. In fact, his brother had been better than ever! It’d been months since Razz had hit Slim, or made him eat on the floor! His brother was getting  _ better. _ And even at his worst, he wasn’t capable of this, he just wasn’t!

When the last of Salt's injuries had healed Undyne moved him down to the true lab where she strapped him down. She wasn't going to take any chances of Salt running away and getting beaten to a pulp, again! Salt had yet to show any signs of waking, his form limp as he was manhandled.

Slim meanwhile made his way back to his sentry station, deep in thought. How could Undyne even begin to think his brother was behind something as horrible as this? He'd just have to ask when his brother came to check up on him, that would prove it. Slim was certain that his precious little brother would be confused, hurt even that anyone would think him capable of such atrocities! 

Slim tried to relax and wait for his brother to come check up on him, as he did regularly, even on his day off. Though he was feeling uneasy about it. Finally a few hours later his brother arrived, more cheerful than ever. He even came with a packed lunch. Yeah, like this monster was remotely capable of that kind of thing. Slim was feeling better already.

“Here Mutt, you need to eat more often.” Razz huffed handing Slim the bagged lunch.

“T-thank you M’lord.” Slim mumbled. “M’lord...Undyne told me to tell you something, uh, strange?” Slim started. 

“What is it, Mutt?” Razz hummed cheerily flipping his phone open.

“She said she’s going to be keeping someone named Salt at the lab for the next week? And that you won't be seeing him?” Slim mumbled. 

“Is that so?” Razz inquired his tone becoming cold, flipping though the photos he'd taken of his little beaten skeleton on his phone. The one he'd taken not even a few hours ago in fact, it was his favorite thus far because he had finally cried.

Slim shifted some clutching the bag. “I told her you’d have no idea what she was talking about.” Slim huffed and he glanced at his brother his soul freezing seeing what was on his brother’s screen. Said broken skeleton he had spent all morning healing, broken and sobbing. 

“Well, you can tell her I'll be coming for what's mine.” 

“...What?” Slim asked softly. No. no no no no no no no. His brother wasn’t capable of this. _His brother wasn’t capable of this!_ _Please, it couldn't be true!_

“I said, tell her, I'll be coming, for what is  _ mine.”  _ Razz repeated snapping his phone shut.

Slim swallowed hard trying to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. Except perhaps the bile rising in his throat so he kept his mouth shut and nodded averting his eyelights. This  _ had _ to be some mistake something he was missing, a misunderstanding.

“Did you see him?” 

“...Yes.” Slim choked out.

“Gorgeous, wasn't he?” Razz purred sighing dreamily as he recalled the mess he'd left of the smaller skeleton, holding his cheekbones like some highschool girl talking about her crush.

Slim shuddered and stared at his brother in disbelief. His brother looked like a love sick puppy, except he wasn’t talking about someone he was infatuated with, he was talking about someone he  _ tortured. _

Slim let out a shaky breath as Undyne’s words came back to haunt him about a scheduled meeting time.  _ This _ was Razz’s new friend. The one he’d been talking about for months, the one he’d been- well, Slim had thought he had been crushing on. Slim thought his brother had been  _ dating _ someone not- not torturing someone three times a week! This was so wrong. This was so sick. Oh his brother  _ had _ been crushing, in a very literal sense.

“M’lord...please tell me you didn’t  _ do that _ to him?” Slim begged. Maybe his brother was just really sick and - and enjoyed...watching!? There had to be some… other kind of explanation.

“Of course I did, he's  _ mine.  _ I'm not going to let someone else's hands  _ dirty  _ my work of art. He makes the most beautiful sounds.” Razz purred eyelights shifting to stars as he spoke of the little skeleton's suffering like he was talking about his favorite part of a date.

Horror and anger flooded Slim’s soul. “Sans, what the fuck!?” Slim hissed. 

“Excuse me?!” Razz snarled snapping out of his daydreaming to glare at Slim.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?” Slim growled, anger taking over. “You  _ tortured _ that skeleton. He’s another version of  _ you. _ And you’re- you’re  _ swooning _ over his suffering!? It's sick!” Slim snapped.

Razz's eyelights flashed dangerously as Slim kept going, hands clenched at his sides, shaking with rage. What did Mutt think he was doing talking to him like this?! However, even this couldn't dampen his mood. Not today, not when he'd finally broken Salt down so much that he'd _ cried. _ Truly cried like Razz had always wanted to see him do, and he had an echo flower at home waiting to sing him to sleep with it's song.

“You know what, Mutt? I don't care what you have to say,  _ garbage _ doesn't have opinions.” Razz hissed at his brother before turning on his heel and storming off.

Slim shuddered and once his brother was out of sight, broke into sobs. How could his brother do something as horrible as this? How could he  _ enjoy _ it?  He clearly had been misjudging his brother. His brother always called him a mutt and garbage, but for the first time, Slim believed his brother actually meant it.

***

When Slim finally sobered up enough to come home, the house was dark and quiet. Well, it was late and Razz had to get up early. Slim gave a semi drunken huff and began stumbling up the stairs, only to hear soft sobs. Slim froze on the last step, listening. From his brother’s room, it was muffled, but...was his brother crying?

Even through his alcohol hazed mind guilt struck his soul. He'd hurt his brother’s feelings, Razz must feel bad about what he'd done after all.

“Sans?” Slim said softly, stumbling over to his brother’s door and knocking. The sobs didn't stop, they sounded so broken. Slim quickly opened the door, not caring if he’d get in trouble. His brother needed him! Only for him to come to a screeching halt. Razz had the most love sick, serene look on his face and was holding an echo flower in his hands. The flower in question, was echoing the broken sobbing. Slim’s drunk mind took a moment to realize it was Salt’s sobs. Razz however had noticed him and was hiding the flower away in its case, the Mutt was  _ not  _ going to ruin what he'd worked so hard for. He even went so far as to stash it in his inventory, where Slim could not reach it.

_ What. The. Actual. Fuck.  _

“Don't you know how to knock?!” Razz demanded looking angry.

Slim swallowed hard disbelief and horror running through his soul. “I- ...I thought you were upset and- I did knock.” Slim mumbled. 

“And I ignored it, meaning I was ignoring you and you should have gone away!” Razz spat out.

Slim glared down at the ground anger once more burning through his soul. This was  _ so wrong, _ this was  _ so sick. _ “You… you’re keeping an echoflower that recorded his crying?” Slim demanded.

“So what if I am?”

  
“That’s so fucking sick, Sans!” Slim hissed. “What the hell is wrong with you? You need- you need  _ help _ . This is not okay!”

“I have all the help I need, Mutt.” Razz growled crossing his arms.

“You- I want you to stop this.” Slim said softly, hands shaking. “This is not healthy.” 

“And just what are  _ you  _ and the fish bitch going to do about it? We're both adults, and he  _ wants  _ it.” Razz snarled rising from his bed. “Did you ever consider that he  _ consented  _ to this?”

“No one would consent to this!” Slim yelled. 

“Ask  _ him _ , then.” Razz challenged smirking wickedly, Slim did not like that look in the least.

“I will!” Slim said crossing his arms even though he staggered a little.

“Good, tell him I'll be waiting for him.” Razz purred sitting back down again. “Now shoo, I'm going to bed.”

Slim scowled at his brother, shaking his skull. 

“You need help, M’lord.” Slim grumbled turning to step out. A scoff sounded behind him as Razz dug out the flower, but didn't uncover it.

“This is a new low, even for you. I’m disappointed.” Slim said before slamming his brother’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Geeze Razz way to [ push ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yRVs7Yer2L4%22) your brother. >:)
> 
> Zion: I'm pretty sure this isn't how you express[ love, ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=8ahN0f0r9JQ) Captain.


	6. But Mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne did you really think you could keep Razz's cub from him? No. I didn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Sorry for the delay, we've been wrapped up in so many projects *cackles* I missed this fic!
> 
> Zion: Guess someone has to miss it! This one's a little tame for these two~ But they'll be back on their shit soon.

There was no way the small monster had agreed to such a sick arrangement, Slim refused to believe it.  

No one in their right mind would agree to that. Either his brother had kidnapped and tortured the smaller monster into some kind of complacent stockholm syndrome, or the monster was not willing. He saw no possible third option, because  _ no one would agree to this!  _ But he wouldn't know for sure, unless he asked him in person.

Slim teleported into Undyne’s lab, next to the fish monster’s couch, where said fish monster was passed out, a box of Chinese food in her lap. 

“Oh, Dyne.” Slim sighed looking at her with both exasperation and fondness, taking the box before shaking his friend gently awake.

“I-I need to talk to Salt, please.” Slim requested quietly.

Undyne groaned and nodded adjusting her glasses and her bun. She yawned, slouching towards the elevator and Slim followed. 

“Did your tell your brother I said to fuck off?” undyne demanded. 

“...Yes.” Slim sighed. 

“And?”

“He said he’d...he’d be coming for what was his.” Slim said through grit teeth, shoulders shaking some. 

Undyne sighed, glancing at her friend as the elevator descended. As much as she wanted to do the ‘I told you so’ chant, she could see her friend was really upset about what his brother had done.

“Try not to upset him too much.” Undyne warned.

Salt had woken some time in the night and was not impressed, but hadn't tried to free himself and wouldn't talk to Undyne.

Slim eyed the little skeleton warily, a sick feeling filling his soul at the sight of the still very injured skeleton. Shame filled him, stars how could his baby brother have done this?

“Hey.” Slim mumbled quietly. “I need to ask you something and I'd really appreciate an honest answer.” 

“...What is it?” Salt rasped quietly.

“My brother seems to think your consenting to this.” Slim gestured to Salt's injuries and made a face. “And I need to know if that's true.”

“This?” Salt prompted his sockets closed as he spoke to Slim, refusing to look at the other.

“Him torturing you and beating you.” Slim ground out, stars it made him sick to even say what his brother was doing.

“ _ Oh.  _ Yes, we have an  _ agreement.” _ Salt assured softly. “For the past three months, anyways.”

Slim sighed into his palms.  _ What. The. Fuck.  _ Undyne sighed loudly, crossing her arms. 

“Are you going to keep me here, Dyne?” The small monster asked sockets still closed.

“Yes! It’s for your own good! This is insane Salt! He permanently mutilated your tail!” Undyne shrieked. 

“I never claimed sanity. I know, I remember what happened. In full detail. He's going to be mad if I'm late again.” Salt lamented.

“This needs to stop, Salt. I’m not letting you leave, he can be pissed at me! You need to heal!” Undyne said firmly. 

“You don't have to let me leave, he'll come on his own. I know he will.”

“I’m not letting that sick fuck hurt you again!” Undyne growled. “You don’t deserve this Salt! No more of this!”

“He did say he’d come you might want to hide him somewhere better.” Slim mumbled.

“Don't I get a vote?” Salt asked.

“No.” Undyne huffed sounding indignant. 

“Undyne.” Slim sighed. 

“ _ No _ ! Look at what he did! This is for Salt’s own good!” Undyne said firmly. 

“Look, I don’t like this either but you can’t just take his free will and choice away ‘Dyne!” Slim huffed. 

“Fuck yes I can if he’s making stupid ass decisions, watch me!” Undyne growled. The sound of the elevator chiming interrupted the two bickering friends. 

“Mom, dad, my date is here.” Salt hummed just loud enough to be heard over them. “I didn't even get to pretty myself up. Do I look okay?”

“Fuck!” Undyne swore. “You look like you got the fuck beaten out of you.” Undyne huffed giving Salt a small glare. 

“Oh good, that's his favorite.” Salt chuckled bitterly.

There was a loud screeching noise as Razz dragged his claws along the tile of the wall before walking in, flicking bits of tile off the tips of his claws and onto the floor. Razz gave Undyne and unimpressed look and he rolled his eyes at Slim, before his eyelights landed on Salt and he gave a soft rumble. 

“I knew you'd come for me, don't be mad at mom and dad though, they mean well. But they don't understand, that what we have is  _ special.” _ Salt rumbled right back at Razz.

Razz grinned, eyelights hazing over some, the same love sick look taking over. “That so~?” Razz cooed. 

“Y-you cant have him! H-he needs to heal!” Undyne growled, sliding in front of Salt protectively. “B-besides t-today’s sunday! It’s- n-not one of your days!”

“I couldn't wait to see you again either Captain. Last time was  _ amazing _ .” Salt purred at Razz finally opening his sockets and looking directly at his tormentor. “But I think I'm grounded.”

Slim blinked in shock at Salt. What the fuck was wrong with these two!? Razz cooed, eyelights glowing brightly, looking as if he were looking at a best friend or lover, not his victim. “Mm. Well that’s no fair.” Razz huffed and he scowled at Undyne.

“Release him. Now.” Razz ordered. 

“N-no! He n-needs to heal!” Undyne growled. “I- I wont let you keep hurting him l- like this!” Undyne hissed. 

“He’s  _ mine. _ And I’ll do what I want with what’s  _ mine. _ ” Razz snapped, voice going cold. 

“C-can’t we compromise!?” Slim said quickly.

“I don't see where  _ any  _ of you have any say in what  _ I  _ do.” Salt hissed at all of them. “I asked for this.”

“Exactly.” Razz said and he turned Undyne's soul blue moving her out of his way and smacking her into the wall as he walked over to the table his punching bag was strapped to. 

“Sorry, I didn't have time to get ready for you. I'm so underdressed. Forgive me?” Salt rumbled at his tormentor.

Razz hummed as if considering before grinning down at his victim, running his knuckles gently along the healed cheekbone. “I suppose I can forgive you this  _ once _ ~” 

Salt pressed his skull into his touch with a purr, looking up at him fondly. “You really are too good to me.”

“I know I am. I can’t help but spoil my Cub.” Razz cooed. Slim and Undyne both exchanged confused looks. 

“Does this mean I finally get to meet your family? Though… it seems I had already.” Salt hummed up at him in thought.

“Mm? Yes. This is the dog, I call him Mutt.” Razz nodded at Slim.

“Mm...we've met.” Salt mused with a nod, not even sparing him a glance his gaze fixed to Razz.

“Oh?” Razz cooed and he summoned a sharp bone construct to cut through the bonds holding Salt down. Salt slowly sat up with a hiss the sheet falling down to pool around his waist.

“Yeah, that time you branded me. Remember?” Salt reminded him shaking his head.

“Oh! He did mention that. That’s when I first learned your name.” Razz cooed. 

“I didn't know you knew, must have slipped your mind?” Salt hummed sliding from the bed onto the floor with a pained noise.

“Hmm.” Razz hummed. It hadn't, he just liked calling the other his Cub. Razz glared at Undyne who had placed herself between them and the door. She really thought she was protecting him, how cute~.

“I won't let you hurt him!” Undyne snarled. “Even if that's what he wants!”

“I don't want to hurt you Dyne, please don't make me do it.” Salt told her quietly casting his gaze down, he hated that he had to do this to her but he couldn't stop himself from going to the Captain. “I won't bother you anymore.”

Undyne flinched as if struck and she hesitantly moved to the side.

“I…” Undyne frowned. If Salt stopped going to her for healing, who would he go to? Slim shifted looking uncomfortable, but didn’t move to stop his brother or Salt. Instead he stared at the ground shoving his hands in his leather jacket.

“Thank you…” Salt murmured as they passed her and entered the elevator together. Unsure what was going to happen now, things had gotten complicated rather quickly.

“If you don’t want Fishbitch healing you I could have the Mutt heal you.” Razz mused leading Salt out. 

“It's not that, well it's a lot of things. You're not worried?” Salt asked with a frown, even if he was Captain of the guard this could get him into trouble.

“You know, I think this is the first time we've talked without you hurting me.” Salt hummed in thought.

“There’s nothing to be worried about. The Mutt is all bark and no bite, and Undyne is too afraid to lose your friendship to do anything.” Razz hummed. “It is isn’t it? Shall I hurt you~?” Razz teased. 

“You know my stamina doesn't match yours Captain, I can only take so much. And you  _ really  _ wore me out yesterday. I'm still weak in my legs, you wear them down more than anything.” Salt chuckled in amusement glancing sideways at Razz.

Razz snickered. “I suppose I did. Hope your ready for Tuesday~. Hmm. It's been a few months I suppose you can stop calling me Captain.” Razz mused.

“And what am I supposed to call you, then?” Salt asked frowning slightly, they hadn't talked about anything besides discuss the terms of their agreement along with the usual flirty banter during it.

“You could address me as Captain Sans; Supreme Leader of the Queen's Guard and Hand of the Queen. Or I  _ suppose _ you can call me Razz. The other Sanses call me that.”

_ “ _ So, CSSLQGHQ?” Salt snickered at him with a devilish smirk. “Do you have a preference?”

“You're a little shit,” Razz huffed. “And no either Razz or my full title~”

“You can take it out on me Tuesday. And you  _ like  _ that I am, don't lie  _ Razzi~ _ .” Salt rumbled at him teasingly.

Razz grinned wide. “I  _ will _ take it out on you, Cub~” Razz purred and he hummed as he walked with Salt, leading him towards Snowdin. “And maybe a little.”

“I should probably get some clothes, everyone is giving me weird looks.” Salt observed crossing his arms. His clothes had been left in the cavern they had their dates in.

Razz hummed thoughtfully. “Do you have any more at your hovel?”

“It's not a hovel! And no.” Salt sighed before realization hit him and he squinted at Razz. “Wait a minute, how do you even know about that? I never told you where I live.” 

“Hm? Well I’m the Captain, it's my business to know where citizens live.” Razz scoffed crossing his arms and looking at him, considering the clothes he had that might fit. “I might have something that could fit you at the house.”

“The only things I can find at the dump are kids clothes.” Salt sighed under his breath, and he  _ refused  _ to wear them. “You mean you  _ stalked _ me, didn't strike me as the creepy type.”

Razz huffed, sliding two fingers under the other’s collar and he pulled tightly. “You and your puns! You’ll pay for that too. And after everything we’ve done and you never considered me creepy until now?” Razz chuckled softly.

Razz pulled the little skeleton along, to his house unlocking the door and pulling Salt in.

“Not to that degree, but I guess things had to heat up eventually. What can I say, I'm a punny guy.” Salt snickered even as he was dragged away, gagging slightly when his collar was pulled a little too hard.

Razz chuckled some enjoying the other’s discomfort and he pulled the little skeleton upstairs into his room and began going through his closet for the clothing he had in mind. 

“So, does this mean I'm gonna look like you now?” Salt asked when he was released, looking around the room while Razz hunted down clothes that might fit him.

“You already do, just less handsome~” Razz teased. 

“You're just jealous that I'm the pretty one.” Salt snorted at his alternate, crossing his arms and dropping onto his bed with a pomf.

Razz huffed rolling his eyelights. “As if. Here try this on.” Razz threw a pair of black leather pants and a purple turtleneck at the smaller. 

“Oof! Hey!” Salt whined as they hit him in the face pulling them off as he sat up, raising a bone brow at them. Rolling his eyelights he stood up pulling them on, they were a little on the big side still but would work.

“Is everything you own leather? And I think I'm going to need a belt.” Salt observed as he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, holding the belt loops to keep them up. The bottom of the turtleneck fell mid femur, and the collar covered up half his skull. Salt looked  _ adorably small  _ in Razz's clothes.

Razz grinned wide at the sight. Salt really did look too precious. Razz glanced at Salt as he went through his belts, picking out the one he always beat Salt with, handing it to him to put on.  “Leather is very fashionable,” Razz scoffed.

“Really?  _ This _ one?” Salt snickered as he pulled the turtleneck up slipping the belt though the loops and pulling it tight. Salt bent and rolled up the ends of the pants legs so he wouldn't get tripped up by them, standing straight afterwards.

“Well? How do I look?” Salt asked pushing the collar down around his neck more, everything had to be rolled up or adjusted making him look even smaller.

Razz cooed softly, his eyelights flickering to stars. He looked absolutely adorable. “You look cute Cub~.”

“I'm not cute.” Salt huffed crossing his arms, it was hard to tell if he was pouting or not with the collar of the turtleneck in the way.

“Fine, adorable.” Razz teased.

“I'm ignoring you now.” Salt grumbled narrowing his sockets at Razz who smirked, watching the smaller skeleton. Razz should keep him here. That way he’d know the skeleton was eating, and was nearby if he felt the urge to hit someone.

“I guess I should get going. I need to do a food run, and it takes forever.” Salt hummed tapping his fingers along his upper arm in thought. 

But were they ready for the next step? To move in together? Razz squinted at Salt curiously. The skeleton was less dense than he should be and Razz had been suspecting the other skeleton went without meals often.

“Why does it take forever?” Razz asked curiously.

“Because it's hard to climb all the piles of garbage to get to anything, there's a lot more of it here than I expected since no one else seems to make use of any of it.” Salt explained with a shrug.

Razz’s eyelights went out for a moment and the next thing Salt knew he was being smacked repeatedly about the skull and arms. 

“Ow- hey! This -ow- is Sunday!?”

“You’ve been eating food from the dump!?” Razz demanded each word accompanied with a smack. 

“Jerk! Ow, stop! Yes!? What's it to you?!” Salt demanded hopping backwards out of his reach.

“No wonder you have shit for stamina. You need to eat properly so you can  _ heal _ properly!” Razz huffed. 

“Food is food Razz, I'm fine and it's what I'm used to. I heal just fine, I've always had shit stamina.” Salt hissed defensively holding up his arms in case Razz tried to hit him again.

Razz growled still looking furious as he looked Salt's stance over. So he did know how to defend himself.

“I don't want you eating that shit.” Razz huffed.

“Ah, but there's the kicker, I don't care.” Salt scoffed at Razz, turning towards the door. “Do you want these back Tuesday when I get my other clothes back?”

Razz eyed the defiant little skeleton. He didn’t care  _ if _ he ate, he just. . . cared that what was his was eating  _ from the dump. _ That was all. And what was his was also living in a hole. It was time he took his Cub home, but would his cub throw a fit? Probably. Should he just pick up the little skeleton and lock him in the shed, or should he offer first and let him think he had a choice? 

“Mm. You can keep them, they’re short on me.” Razz said shaking his head. 

“If you insist, guess I have two sets of clothes now.” Salt hummed opening the door.

Razz huffed. “Why don’t you stay here?” Razz suggested.

“Here?” Salt paused in the doorway to look over his shoulder at Razz.

“You’ll be close by if I need to hit someone, and in return you get an actual roof over your head. We have an empty room.” Razz suggested casually. Salt crossed his arms in thought as though considering his offer, perhaps he could be reason-

“Nope, fuck that. Bye Razzi.” Salt snorted at the other skeleton before leaving the room, leaving the house entirely before the other could stop him. 

Razz scoffed, how dare he say no!? Well, he’d suffer for that on Tuesday. And Razz would have to drop off food for the little savage. Honestly what would that do to his reputation if people knew what was his was eating food from the dump!? He  _ wouldn't  _ give up though. Salt  _ would  _ accept his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Slim and Dyne. MOM AND DAD AREN'T HAPPY, GUYS!
> 
> Of course [Razz came for what was his](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU). 
> 
> Chaos: I love Razz and Salt's banter ;) Next chapter is a little heated.
> 
> Zion: Now the question is, literal fire or?
> 
> Chaos: Why not both~
> 
> We realize Slim and Undyne didn't try very hard to stop them, but they're both consenting adults. With or without sanity. Not to mention Razz is Captain of the Queen's Guard. Not like they can report it to anyone. ;)


	7. Heated Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz has to help his Cub out with his little problem. 
> 
> Slim is more than happy to do the work for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Sorry for our hiatus! We've been very busy, but a recent comment inspired us to get a move on!
> 
> Zion: Many thanks to Ael for giving us some motivation!

Begrudgingly, Salt learned to accept the food left by the Captain since he was stubborn and wouldn't stop. But kept refusing his offers of a place to stay, never budging on the matter. Nor did he ever explain _why_ he refused his offer so readily. The Captain didn’t ask why anyway, but he offered a place for Salt to stay about once a week. Salt had refused four times, once when Razz discovered he ate from the dump and one for each week after.

Lately though this past week his cub had gotten so very aggressive, but claimed he wasn’t angry about anything. He kept picking up random articles of clothing or anything soft when he both came and left Waterfall. Said items were all stuffed into the hovel he lived in, Razz had seen them while dropping off food.

He wasn’t sure what was going on with his cub, but something strange was definitely going on. Was he being to harsh in is punishments? Too light? Razz wasn’t sure. Razz watched silently as his brother healed Salt’s broken wrist.

“And don’t heal the bruises.” Razz huffed.

“But...M’lord…”Slim sighed.

“Don’t.” Razz snapped.

Salt was looking anywhere but at Slim even as he healed him, he never looked at him if he could help it. He didn’t bother putting in his two cents either, it didn’t matter to him either way if the bruises were healed or not but he was starting to get annoyed by the bickering.

“Can you both shut up already?! It doesn’t matter either way!” Growled the usually calm small skeleton, glaring at Razz.

Razz raised a brow bone, _how dare_ that little shit yell at him. Razz ‘accidentally’ hit the button on his shock collar. Oops. Now Salt was slumped into his brother convulsing as the shocks jolted though his bones, small choked noises of pain leaving him.

“Stop it! Stop it right now!” Slim yelled, golden eyelights flashing. “You already beat him and broke his wrist, that’s enough!”

Salt continued to jerk and convulse until he fell right off Slim, onto the floor with a thump. Only then did Razz take his thumb off the button. Salt hissed at the pain in his joints from the leftover shocks riding though him, pushing himself up with his good hand to sit up. Followed by him giving Razz an unimpressed look, holding his still injured hand out to Slim to finish healing.

“Whoopsie~” Razz cooed.

“You did that on purpose!” Slim huffed before returning to the task at hand.

“What, me? How could you even suggest that.” Razz said, sounding genuinely insulted. Slim rolled his eyes going back to healing the abused skeleton. Slim himself was still horrified by the whole arrangement, and furious with his brother. He’d been giving his brother the silent treatment (unless he was yelling at Razz) since he found out about all this but Razz either didn’t notice, or simply didn’t care. Salt would pull away once the pain faded from his hand, looking at the floor as he stood up giving his usual quiet thanks to the other skeleton.

“I’m leaving.” Salt informed Razz like usual, turning away from the both of them.

“Later.” Slim sighed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Razz hummed. Salt hadn’t been flirting much either, not that Razz cared. Of course didn’t! He was just curious about the change.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, see you then.” Salt replied having been in the middle of snatching both pillows off the couch and stashing them in his inventory, along with the blanket that had been draped over it. Shaking his head he left without another word, taking their belongings with him.

“Did he just...?”

Slim didn’t reply, back to giving his brother the silent treatment, although yes, the little skeleton had just stolen their couch pillows and blanket. Salt had claimed he didn’t steal too, what was that about?

Razz frowned curiously. “Mm. You know what the humans used to do to thieves?” Razz cooed thoughtfully. Slim ignored his brother, digging through the fridge for some virgin BBQ sauce.

“They used to cut off a hand.” Razz purred.

“Don’t you dare!” Slim growled turning to glare at his brother.

“Oh you _can_ still talk.” Razz snickered at his brother. “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

Slim scowled, sour about having broken his silence three times in one day. He had begged his brother to not mutilate the little skeleton again after the tail, but, Razz of course told him to fuck off. He had also begged his brother to stop torturing and hurting the little skeleton, to which his brother also told him to fuck off, and Slim had been silent since.

“This silence thing is getting boring. It’s been a month, you’re going to have to talk to me eventually.” Razz scoffed. Slim tilted the BBQ sauce back and began to drink not offering a reply.

***

When Razz came to drop off food for Salt, he frowned at the mass of soft things Salt had accumulated into his tiny hovel in the course of a week. It was a hovel entirely made of floof. Almost like a nest. Razz frowned. Was Salt...nesting? Some monsters nested when going into heat but it was rare. When he drew near an angry snarl would sound from within the floof hovel, along with a strong scent that nearly knocked him over.

“Salt?” Razz frowned. Yeah. That scent and the weird behavior and the floof nest? Salt was definitely in heat.

“What?!” Growled the small irritated skeleton, everything was entirely too hot but he couldn’t bring himself to leave his tunnel either and everything just ached something awful.

Razz paused eyeing the sweating little skeleton and his nest. Salt hadn’t warned him at all all that he was going into heat. “I brought food you ungrateful mutt!” Razz scoffed. “You didn’t tell me you had a heat due.”

“Fuck off, what are you even talking about? You know what I don’t care just fuck off.”

Razz scowled at the other. He was getting very sick of Salt’s new attitude, but at least he knew why he had it. Well, perhaps it was time to take his cub home like he’d been planning. Razz stepped into the hovel ignoring the sharp growls coming from the smaller skeleton and he picked him up by his collar, binding his hands, wrists, and tail with some rope he pulled from his inventory. He manhandled the snarling little skeleton onto his hip like a small child before carrying him towards home.

“Put me the fuck down you asshole!” Salt roared in rage, thrashing around even after he’d been bound. Every speck of dust and magic that made him up demanding he return to his tunnel.

Razz ignored the little skeleton’s thrashing and screams, carrying him all the way to his shed. Razz hummed, attaching a chain to the little skeleton’s collar and putting the bound skeleton on the floor. Razz left the shed to come back with some pillows and blankets so the little heathen could make a ‘mini’ nest, once Razz unbound him. Salt was still thrashing when he came back, screeching like some kind of hellion. Not that anyone seemed to notice or care, since it was the Captain’s shed. That kind of noise wasn’t exactly uncommon.

“I’m going to unbind you. You are not going to like what happens next if you attack me.” Razz huffed at his cub, and against his better judgement he unbound the little skeleton’s wrists, ankles and tail. The chain around his collar would keep him from escaping and allow some movement within the shed. Salt snarled at Razz as he was freed, rather than attacking he snatched the offered soft things and shoved them into the nearest corner before settling amongst them. Not great, but better than nothing he’d decided.

“You’re in heat.” Razz explained. “I’m surprised you don’t know what that is. It means your ready for mating, and you will act _different_ and be sexually heightened. I’m going to take a guess that this is your first heat and that you’re a virgin~” Razz cooed sweetly.

“Yeah?” Salt huffed more just replying to reply not actually thinking about what he was saying. Adjusting his pillows until he was satisfied with the placement of them, doing the same with the blanket before stripping off his turtleneck and using that too.

“So what about it? Not looking for any of that.” Salt demanded now that he was semi satisfied with his much smaller less comfortable nest.

“Well you’re going to ride out your heat here. Monsters will smell you out and try to ‘give you what you need’ and I don’t want that interfering with our little arrangement.” Razz huffed.

“Fine, whatever.” Salt rolled his eyelights at the other unamused by any of this and less so by the other skeleton himself. “Well, it’s not Tuesday so, shoo.”

Razz scoffed and crossed arms, glaring at the other skeleton. _Rude_ . Here Razz was trying to be generous and was going to offer to help the little skeleton with his heat, well he wasn’t now! Not until Salt _begged_ for help anyway.

“Fine.” Razz huffed, leaving the shed only to nearly walk into Slim was was reaching for the handle of the door. Slim frowned down at his brother, cheekbones dusted gold. As expected he didn’t speak, letting his arm drop to his side silently.

Razz squinted at his brother. “You will not touch him!” Razz ordered. “I don’t care if he’s in heat.”

Slim narrowed his sockets at his smaller brother, he couldn’t leave the other skeleton like that! Heats could be hellish and the scent was driving him crazy, he’d caught wind all the way up in his room. How was he supposed to ignore it?! Growling low in his throat he took a step back, that didn’t mean he was giving up.

“Keep growling and I’ll muzzle you.” Razz scoffed. He was not going to let the Mutt take his Cub. Salt was his, and only his! And he would wait until the little skeleton was more needy~

Slim scoffed quietly before shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and heading back into the house, he’d just wait until later when Razz was either busy or asleep. It wasn’t fair or right to leave Salt like that, but nothing his brother ever did anymore was fair or right.

Razz waited a few hours before checking in on Salt. Who snarled at him the moment he opened the door to the shed, still curled up in his small nest where Razz had left him. Still sweating, half naked and now flushed grey.

“Hmm… you look a little... frustrated~ Maybe I could help you out?” Razz cooed sweetly.

“F-fuck off asshole.” Salt snarled at him unconsciously rubbing against his pillows, glaring at him from across the shed.

Razz huffed crossing his arms. He'd leave, make his cub suffer some more, _but the smell was intoxicating._ Razz found himself approaching the smaller skeleton despite his wishes to drag out Salt’s suffering. Salt bristled at Razz as he drew closer, the smell of the heat riddled monster only getting stronger the closer he got to him.

“What?” Salt hissed up at him, swiping an arm across his face to wipe away some sweat.

Razz rumbled, his eyelights blowing wide. This was _his_ Cub and he wanted to _claim_ every part of him. The smell of his heat hitting the most carnal parts of Razz.

“Let me help with the _burn_ Cub.” Razz growled low at his Cub who shuddered slightly in response.

“A-and why should I?” Salt panted watching Razz closely, the burn was driving him crazy but at the same time he felt the need to fight Razz. Like the other needed to earn that right, and had yet to do so.

“I mean, your loss if you don’t want my assistance~” Razz shrugged. He wasn’t the one in heat after all, what did he care if Salt went half mad with need?

“So, fuck off again then?” Salt scoffed curling up again.

Razz scowled at the smaller. He huffed and stomped over to the smaller, kicking him in the rib cage. Salt yelped and growled up at the taller, tripping him with his tail.

Razz yelped as he crashed to the shed floor, landing on his tailbone. “Ow!” Razz said in shock. How dare he!? Salt smirked at him smugly from his small nest, before flipping him off.

Razz snarled his eyes flashing lavender and he snarled, pouncing on the smaller, before punching him in the face, repeatedly. Salt yelped before biting onto his arm stopping the punches while his tail curled around Razz’s neck tightly.

Razz shrieked indignantly staring at Salt in disbelief. The little shit had _bitten him._ How dare he, how dare he, _how dare he!?_ Salt snarled tightening his tail before using it to slam Razz harder into the shed floor releasing his arm in the process.

Razz yelped as he crashed into the floor, his skull spinning. He growled furiously, this. Fucker. Razz snarled and he charged at the smaller, slamming his knee into the sensitive tail pinning it to the floor, and straddling the smaller beneath him. Razz pinned both arms with his gloved hands digging the sharp steel tipped claws of the gloves into bare bone. Salt screamed as his tail was slammed down against the hard floor, eyelights stuttering out for a few moments. Snarling when Razz pinned him down, throwing his weight up against the other skeleton to throw him off.

Razz snarled down at the smaller as he struggled. He has the strangest urge to _bite_ the other skeleton, so he did, sinking his sharp teeth into the smaller’s cervical vertebrae with a growl. Salt cried out as he was bitten, shuddering hard against the larger skeleton moaning low in his throat.

Razz rumbled, staring down at the smaller like a wolf might it’s prey. “You’re _mine._ ”

“So you think.” Salt scoffed glaring up at him.

Razz growled. “Well, you're wearing my collar, and you have my brand, and I think I might carve my name into your bones before I’m through with you today~” Razz cooed.

“The romantic as always, Razzi.” Salt rumbled before kicking him off onto the floor. Razz snarled as he was knocked to the floor.

“You’re losing.” A rough voice said from the doorway.

Razz growled turning to glare at his brother.

“I thought you were not talking to me? Get the fuck out!” Razz snapped.

“Are you going to take care of him or are you just going to let him knock you on your ass all day? Because his scent is killing me.” Slim sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I think he likes getting roughed up for a change.” Salt growled glaring over at Razz as he slunk back to his small nest, adjusting it again with a huff. “If you’re done, fuck off.”

Razz snarled furiously at his brother and his disobedient cub, eyelights misting lavender. Razz growled turning the small skeleton blue, slamming him face first into the floor.

“Sit. Mutt.” Razz snapped at Salt who yelped his skull bouncing off the hard floor, snarling as he glared up at him unable to move.

“Good boy.~” Razz casually walked over to the smaller before stepping down on the smaller’s spine, leaning over his knee to stare down at the smaller, increasing the pressure.

“Stop!” Slim sighed. “You’re hurting him! Today’s not one of your stupid days!”

Salt hissed as the pressure on his spine increased, narrowing his sockets at Razz.

“Shut up Mutt! I’ll do what I please.” Razz huffed at Slim. He was thoroughly pissed off by the smaller skeleton’s antics. Salt never lashed out like this. He knew it was because of the heat but it was still damn annoying. Razz growled glaring down at the smaller. Salt growled right back at Razz, still glaring at him.

“You done yet?”

Razz growled furiously. Why was he even bothering to help this little shit!? Let him suffer through his heat! Here Razz was trying to do him a favor and the little skeleton was being unbearable! But the carnal part of him wouldn’t let him leave, less so with his brother present. Salt’s sent driving him slightly wild. If he didn’t take Salt, his brother would and he refused to let that happen!

“Mutt, get the fuck out!” Razz snapped at Slim. Slim, rolled his eyelights. “When you give up after all your failed attempts, I’ll take care of him.” Slim said and Razz snarled furiously at his brother. Slim teleported out just as Razz launched a bone projectile at him. It slammed into the wall harmlessly and Razz shrieked with rage.

“...Little hot under the collar Razzi?”

Razz snarled at him eyelights flashing. “Yes!” Razz snapped and he leaned down to tug at the smaller’s tail, pinching at the sensitive end of the tail where he had crushed a small portion off. Salt yelped struggling against the blue magic, sockets going wide.

Razz hummed, softening his touch, pulling his glove off to run his claws gently down the length of the tail. “I could hurt you so good if you’d let me~”

Salt whined low in his throat at the gentler touch, more magic dusting his sweaty skull. Razz growled at the whine, cheekbones dusting a lavender color and he flipped the smaller over, straddling him once more, staring down at him sockets going half lidded. Salt huffed as he was flipped over, giving him unimpressed look.

Razz growled still sensing defiance in the other. Razz ran his claws down the smaller’s sternum and he hummed, summoning an array of blue attack bones, sticking one through the tail, one through each leg, and one through each arm. They wouldn’t hurt the smaller, so long as he stayed still~ Razz released the blue hold he had on the other. “Better stay still~” Razz teased. Salt growled at Razz glancing at the blue attacks keeping him from moving.

“Asshole.”

“Damn straight~” Razz teased and he hummed, looking down at the little skeleton, wondering just what he wanted to do to him.

“You wear too much leather to be straight.” Salt commented raising a bone brow at the taller skeleton.

“Mm~ My sense of fashion is amazing! Straight is boring anyway!” Razz cooed. “Are you going to let me hurt you really good~ Or are you still being a little bitch?”

“I might be smaller but you’re the bitch.” Salt mused thoughtfully. “And I don’t know, what were you even planning on because all you’ve done is piss me the fuck off. So if you’re even going to do anything, fucking do it or leave.”

Razz huffed looking indignant. “I was going to help you, you asshole. You need to have sex or your heat is going to drive you half mad!” Razz huffed. “But I’m not going to just pin you down and take you without consent. So either give it or don’t and I’ll leave!” Razz huffed.

“Already there, and I don’t even know what I want alright? Maybe you haven’t noticed but I don’t fucking know anything about this.” Salt huffed at him, frowning.

“Well I tried to explain it but you bit me!” Razz snapped.

“Well you’re a shit teacher. And you didn’t explain anything, you pretend like you’re doing me a favor when you’re just making it worse.” Salt spat. “I don’t fucking know what to do, everything aches, it’s too fucking hot, I want to go back to my fucking tunnel and I just, what am I supposed to do?!”

Razz hissed. He had tried to explain things but the little skeleton had kept antagonizing him and had bitten him! Razz growled lowly. Maybe he should just leave him. Razz had done nothing but try to help the skeleton and all he got for it was shit and sass. He was beginning to understand why Undyne named him Salt.

“I don’t understand any of it and I hate it, how long until it’s over?”

“A week? You have to fuck to make it ‘calm down’ but it will build back up again. Or masterbate but I’m guessing you dont even know how to do that.” Razz huffed rolling his eyelights. “Which is why I, the magnificent and merciful Sans offered to help.”

“You and mercy don’t belong in the same book let alone the same sentence. But you haven’t even really asked you know, you just yell and hit me and expect me to somehow translate your shit into an offer of help?”

Razz scoffed looking personally offended. “Well I was trying to explain it but you told me to fuck off. And _then_ I hit you!” Razz huffed.

“Yeah, I know what you did I was there for it. So _now_ what?” Salt sighed closing his sockets, this entire ordeal was beyond frustrating.

Razz grit his teeth. He should be patient. Explain things now that the little skeleton was willing to listen. Offer assistance, or guidance. _But he was just so angry!_ He wanted to _make him suffer for daring to defy him._ For biting him, shoving him on the floor, hitting him with his tail, yelling at him, Razz wanted to _make him pay._ Why should he help the little skeleton at all?

_We don’t help anyone. We’re above that. But he’s ours, if we can't make him suffer. Then let's make him scream instead?_

Razz gave a small sigh using patience he didn’t know he still possessed and he slid off the little skeleton beneath him and crossed his arms. “You’re in heat, so you need to fuck or masturbate to alleviate the burn. I can show you how to masturbate, or I can fuck you, either one will help stop the burn.” Razz said with a huff. Salt was silent for a few minutes, frowning slightly before sighing softly.

“Well, I don’t know which I’d rather do, never done either one. I don’t really know how to decide that?”

“How about… I help you and if I do something you don’t like, you tell me to stop~” Razz cooed sweetly.

“I guess? You gonna remove the attacks or?”

“Hmm...” Razz considered. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt himself or Salt with the bones. He banished the bones with a long suffering sigh. Razz hummed and pulled the little skeleton up and into his lap, before running a purple tongue along the other’s cervical vertebrae. His fingers found the other’s tail and began massaging the sensitive appendage. Salt inhaled sharply clinging to his shoulders with a moan as his tail curled up around his hand at the attention.

Razz wasn’t used to being gentle, and the noises he was pulling from the other were not the ones he was used to but he found he rather _liked_ them. He wanted to make more of them. He wanted Salt to writhe beneath him, whimpering and begging, in _pleasure._ At least, just this once. The smaller monster leaned into him more digging his fingers into his shirt with a needy whine, tail curling tighter around his hand and part of his wrist.

“You’re going to sing a new song for me Cub~” Razz said softly, before nipping at the smaller skeleton’s clavicle. One hand roamed over the rib cage he had tortured, broken, and beaten over the past five months, his touch for once gentle and soft, exploring the bones he usually punished. Salt keened softly burying his skull against the crook of Razz’s neck, nipping slightly at his vertebrae as he pressed closer to him seeking more pleasure.

“W-we’ll see.”

Maybe he needed _one_ more echo flower for his room. He thought he’d recorded everything he wanted, but now, he wasn’t quite sure~ Razz moaned softly as the little skeleton nipped at his own vertebrae.

Razz hummed sliding his fingertips along the back of Salt’s spine as he nipped and licked down the little skeleton’s cervical vertebrae to his clavicle, then his sternum. Razz grinned devilishly and found the rib he had carved a little star on the inside all those months ago and he wrapped his tongue around said rib. Salt shuddered under his gentler touches, tugging at his shirt as he squirmed around in Razz’s lap moaning lowly against his neck. Followed shortly by a much louder moan as his carved bones were teased, making him grind against the larger monster.

Razz made a pleased noise as the other monster began to grind against him. “I’m going to make you feel so good Cub.” Razz promised and he grinned before laying the little skeleton down and tugging down his pants. Razz looked to see if the other had formed his magic yet. Salt whined at the loss of contact but allowed himself to be laid down, whimpering slightly as he was stripped further. The smaller monster’s magic having formed at least an hour ago had left his pants soaked through.

“N-now what? It burns worse...” Salt whined at the other, squirming slightly.

“It will build.” Razz explained. “And then it’ll reach an edge and once you go over it- it’ll feel really really good and the burn will go away for a while.” Razz’s eyelights didn’t leave the other’s summoned magic his cheekbones flushing.

“...Can you, not stare so much…?” Salt murmured.

Razz huffed and bristled but he averted his eyelights, running his claws down the little skeleton’s thighs gently, dragging out more moans. Salt groaned arching against his hands, tail curling around one of his wrists again.

“I-is it..cuz it’s, black…?” Salt mumbled quietly, unsure.

“Huh?” Razz blinked. “No? It’s because-” Razz flushed, cheekbones burning lavender. “It’s because it’s hot.” Razz said and he huffed. Damn this literal skeleton. “As in, I find it arousing.”

“Well it’s called a _heat_ so...” Salt snickered at him quietly.

Razz giggled softly. “I like the color of your magic. It reminds me of mine.” Razz said firmly and he grinned wickedly, spreading the little skeleton’s legs some and ghosting his fingertips along the little skeleton’s inner femurs, agonizingly close to the dripping magic, but not touching it; not yet. Salt whimpered at his teasing, trying to push against his hands for more.

“Jerk…” Salt huffed at him.

Razz chuckled softly, and grinned at the smaller. He was enjoying this more than he expected, and he couldn’t wait to make the little skeleton scream for him. For an entirely different reason than usual. Salt gave him another look pushing his hips against the other monster’s hands a little harder.

Razz smirked and slid his fingers in the barest of touches over the heated magic coating his fingers in slick before pulling back teasingly, his hands giving gentle touches to the little one’s tail again. Salt growled at Razz for further teasing him, about ready to throw something at him for it. The gentle touches only serving to further excite but not extinguish the burning.

Razz grinned devilishly at the growl Salt gave him. He knew he was being mean, but, he enjoyed teasing the smaller. He wanted to make him a writhing begging mess beneath him, dripping with need. “Need something?” Razz cooed sweetly, leaning over to bite the other’s clavicle and he trailed his fingertips up the other skeleton’s legs, towards the burning aching magic and stopping just beneath his cub’s heat, giggling evilly.

“I-i don’t, I don’t know...it burns so much….” Salt whimpered screwing his sockets closed in frustration.

“Mm.” Razz hummed. He supposed he could show the little skeleton mercy,  this time. It was his first time after all, better not drag out the teasing too long. Razz ran his fingers gently along the other’s magic, reveling in how wet the other was. Salt shuddered pressing insistently against his teasing fingers with a whine, silently demanding more from him.

Razz giggled and gave an uncharacteristic smile before pulling back some to slide his own pants off, a light purple glow in his pelvis. Salt huffed at him in frustration but watched him curiously, propping himself up onto his elbows to see better.

Razz blushed some under the other’s staring, but he grabbed Salt’s wrist gently, bringing it to his own pelvis, running Salt’s fingers along the warm pubic bone and thrumming magic. Razz used Salt’s hand and fingers to tease his own magic, pulling at the magic and forming a lavender cock for the smaller skeleton. Salt watched for a little while when Razz took his hand, starting to feel along his bones and unformed magic. Purring quietly at the slight warmth under his fingers, staring at the other his magic forming under his hand he gently grasped his cock.

Razz moaned as the other’s hand wrapped around his cock, purple eyelights hazing over at the touch. Smirking slightly Salt gave his cock a gentle squeeze, ghosting his hand over it like Razz had just been doing to him.

Razz gasped and whined, arching his hips some. “H-hey! Tease!”

“What, can’t handle what you hand out?” Salt purred swiping his thumb over the head before slowly trailing his fingers down to the base and removing his hand entirely.

Razz moaned lewdly at the swipe of Salt’s thumb, and panted slightly, falling apart under Salt’s touch- until it was cruelly taken away. “J-jerk!” Razz groaned.

“Look who’s calling the kettle black.”

Razz groaned. “It’s okay when I do it! When you do it it’s not fair.” Razz all but whined and he licked his teeth looking the little skeleton over.

“Life isn’t fair. So, now what?” Salt retorted rolling his eyelights.

“Mm…” Razz grinned and he pulled the little skeleton closer. “Now i'm going to make us both feel really, really good,” Razz purred. “But you can tell me to stop at any time if you don’t like it.” Razz said seriously, “Okay?”

“You say that like I wouldn’t tell you to get the fuck off. But yeah, alright.” Salt chuckled quietly nodding as he was pulled across the floor again.

Razz grinned. “You’re so sassy.” Razz said, pulling the other against him, aligning his cock with the other’s pussy. Held the other and ran his thumb on the sensitive tip of Salt’s tail as he slowly began to sink into the little skeleton. Salt moaned as he felt his thumb over the end of his tail, the attention to it causing him to involuntarily squeeze Razz’s cock as he slid in.

Razz moaned loudly and cursed at the sensation, shuddering slightly. “Oh, fuck.” Razz groaned. “Cub...so tight.”

Razz began thrusting slow and gentle, easing the little skeleton into it. His mind went to the many different ways he could punish his cub with pleasure, or with pain and pleasure, and he smirked deviously. This was going to be a very fun week. Salt moaned as Razz began to move against him, stretching out his pussy to better take him. Whimpering needily he grasped at the other skeleton's wrists looking up at him from where he lay.

Razz’s soul pulsed against his rib cage, a strange warm feeling spreading from his soul at the sight. Razz let the other grasp at his wrists and he rested his forehead against Salt’s looking in those gray eyelights as he continued to thrust, slowly picking up a pace. Salt moaned eyelights hazing over with need, pushing his hips back against his thrusts with a whine.

_"Punish me with your cock Razzi~"_

Razz moaned loudly, at the words, eyelights shifting to stars. Well, if he insisted~ “Hold on tight.” Razz teased before he slammed his hips against the other’s driving his cock deep into his Cub’s magic. He set a harsh pace, fast, hard thrusts into the tight magic with a deep guttural moan. Salt released his wrists in favor of wrapping his arms around Razz's neck as he screamed for him, already singing that new song for him. His tail coiled around Razz's femur as he continued pushing against his already hard thrusts.

Razz panted and moaned in pleasure, one hand coming to cup the smaller skeleton’s  cheek, the other to grasp onto a rib. Razz was enjoying this new song so much more than he could have ever expected. He was going to have to put an echo flower in here to capture the song next time.

Razz pounded into the smaller, punishing the smaller with his cock, roughly smacking his hips into the other’s and giving the smaller a pleased growl. He tugged at the rib he was holding, and ran his thumb gently along the other’s cheekbone. Salt moaned loudly at the rough treatment, growling back at the larger monster before arching harder against him with a groan.

Razz moaned loudly, moving his hand to run his claws down Salt’s sternum. Salt hissed as claws caught on healed fractures and the small star carved into his bones, growling low in his chest before digging his own fingers into the back of Razz’s cervical vertebrae.

Razz moaned loudly, the star shapes in his sockets growing slightly. Razz growled down at the smaller, and moved his hand from Salt’s rib cage dragging it down to Salt’s tail and squeezing gently. _His._

***

Slim crept through the house quietly, determined not to wake his brother. After being ordered not to touch the small skeleton in the shed. But that heat scent wouldn’t leave him alone, demanding his attention. It had lessened after his brother had finally helped the other skeleton, but now it was nearly just as strong.

Salt had been sound asleep in his mini nest only to wake up with that same aching burn in his pelvis, whining lowly. Razz had gone back into the house and left him chained up in the shed, taking the key with him. As far as he knew there hadn’t been any plans for Razz to come back until morning.

There was a soft pop as Slim teleported into the shed, golden eyelights landing on the small heat stricken skeleton. Salt growled loudly at Slim from his nest, eyelights flashing as if daring him to get any closer. While he couldn’t really see Slim in the dark shed he could smell the other, and his golden eyelights as they glowed.

Slim rumbled softly at the small skeleton, eyelights blowing wide at the smell. Salt snarled at him again tail lashing around behind him, shuddering slightly at the rumble. Slim gave a low heedy growl before pouncing on the smaller easily pinning the smaller under his weight, chuckling deeply when Salt hissed and struggled. Grabbing both wrists into one hand humming softly before taking the chain and wrapping it around them a few times.

Salt growled yanking at the chains binding his wrists, glaring up at Slim as he was manhandled to lay down against the pillows of his nest. Slim gave a growl of approval pressing down against Salt, reaching down to unbuckle his pants.

“You’ll feel better soon.” Slim rumbled at the smaller who shuddered under him at the husky tone.

“Fuck you!” Salt snarled up at him.

“You _will_ ~” Slim chuckled.

“I don’t fuck trash.” Salt growled despite the lack of heat in his words, still squirming under Slim.

“Really now?” Slim mused sliding his pants off and kicking them to the side. “Because I could have sworn you fucked my brother earlier.”

Salt scoffed at him rolling his eyelights, but didn’t argue further. Slim hummed, running a finger along other’s already summoned magic, hot to the touch. “So are you going to roll around in the trash some more, or would you rather burn up~”

Salt groaned pressing up into the fingers ghosting over his dripping pussy, whining low in his throat. There was no way he'd be able to wait until Razz woke up, at least he couldn't see the other skeleton in the dark.

“F-fine you trash bag...guess I'll see how you measure up…fuck me up.” Salt growled up at him.

Slim grinned ferally before raking his claws down the other’s thighs pulling him taut from his bound wrists. Salt squeaked in surprise and Slim growled low in his throat sliding his already summoned cock in with an eager thrust. Salt cried out as he was suddenly filled, groaning low at the stretch the burn fading slightly. Definitely not the same size there, his mind added unhelpfully.

“Y-you don't waste thyme, huh?”

“Mm~” Slim started with slow thrusts so the smaller could get used to the different length and girth. “I guess you could say I’m a little bit of a curry. I don’t want M’lord to catch us.”

“What's he gonna do, beat me more?” Salt scoffed at the other, groaning softly at his gentle thrusts. “I ought to be pretty tender by now.”

Slim snickered softly a low rumble escaping as he began picking up the pace. He ran his claws over hot smooth and scarred bone, before biting down on the other’s clavicle. He pulled back with a low growl. “Well I wouldn’t want to give him any more reasons to pound you.”

“What, like you're doing now? He does it better though. It's a little bland.” Salt chuckled groaning low at the bite, used to Razz's particular brand of pain.

A soft scoff left Slim. It wasn’t a competition. He didn’t care, not at all and he wasn’t offended. . . _he was going to make him eat those words._

“What? I find a soft spot? Gonna give up, Trashbag?” Salt teased smugly. Slim grit his teeth his eyelights flashing.

“Not even a little bit.” Slim growled down at him. Slim _wasn’t_ going to hurt him, no matter how angry the little skeleton made him. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make the little skeleton _suffer_. Not that he usually had the patience for that kind of thing, but, Slim slid a finger pressing against Salt’s clit, in time with his thrusts building the little skeleton’s pleasure, and when the smaller moaned and began meeting him he pulled his hand back teasingly, edging the little skeleton. Salt growled when he stopped, wriggling against the pillows under them.

“Jerk.” Salt huffed at Slim, flipping him off even if he couldn't see it.

Slim chuckled deeply, raking his claws down the other’s tail curiously, running his thumb over the part his brother had cut off. He kept his thrusts agonizingly slow, teasing the little skeleton further. Salt cried out when the overly sensitive end of his tail was teased, his pussy squeezing around Slim tightly. Whimpering at the agonizingly slow pace that did nothing but make the burn worse as the pressure in him built up.

Slim groaned deeply when Salt's pussy tightened around him a feral growl escaping. He snarled suddenly thrusting wildly into the smaller, a sudden rough, hard and fast pace. The thrusts erratic, wild as Slim panted and growled like an animal. Salt squealed under the sudden change, arching up into Slim with a shaky moan.

“F-fuck! What-what are you, some kinda animal?!” Salt moaned writhing under him.

“A dog, remember?” Slim growled, his voice an octave lower as he roughly took the smaller, raking his claws over bare bone and biting the smaller’s neck, clavicle, and sternum with small growls and animalistic snarls.

“T-then aren't we, doing this wr-wrong?” Salt teased hissing at the bites left behind and the noises Slim made, shuddering hard.

Slim grinned down at the smaller. Well now~ Who was he to say no? “Hmm. You have a point.” Slim purred and he gripped the smaller’s hips as he pulled out flipping the smaller, twisting the chains around the little one’s wrists.

“H-hey! The hell?!” Salt whined when Slim pulled out only to flip him over so he had to rest on his knees and elbows, his hands still bound.

“This better?” Slim crooned teasingly, sliding his tail out of the way, giving it a small squeeze. Salt gasped softly when his tail was squeezed, squirming needily against the other skeleton.

“N-no, jerk!”

Slim thrust back in with a pleased growl, sinking in deeper than he had been, and he rumbled against the smaller. His ribcage pressing against Salt’s spine, trapping his tail between them and he gripped the other’s hips as he began to take the other with deep hard thrusts, sliding almost entirely out before thrusting back in with lewd wet noises as he growled and grunted with pleasure. Salt cried out at the new pace, his tail coiling around Slim's spine tightly. Tugging at the chain around his wrists as he was jostled around, whining slightly as he stretched further to accept all of his cock.

“J-jerk!” Salt moaned dropping his head against a pillow, his slick dripping down his femurs.

Slim laughed deeply, moaning as the tail wrapped around his spine. He ran his claws down the other’s spine in turn, never once slowing down his rough pace. “You like it.”

“S-shut up!” Salt moaned shuddering under those sharp claws, whining lowly as he started pushing back into his thrusts. Pushing Slim into his deepest parts with every thrust, eyelights flickering to grey hearts for a moment.

Slim moaned loudly, vigorously meeting the other’s thrusts increasing his pace even more, clawing at the other’s spine with a heady whine. Slim growled lowly smacking his hips against the others, taking the smaller skeleton like a dog. Salt moaned loudly as the claws dug at his bones, arching his spine into them. Tail pulling hard at Slim's spine to bring him even closer than he already was, keening at the larger skeleton.

Slim gave a pleased growl, gripping the skeleton closely and biting the back of Salt’s neck in a move to claim the smaller.

“H-hey! No one said you could have a bite to eat!” Salt gasped out at Slim.

“Mm, but I can’t help myself, you're such a tasty bone. Don’t worry I’ll _eat out_ in a few hours~” Slim promised with a smirk.

“Dogs don't get to eat out!” Salt retorted not getting it.

“Mm just this once?” Slim let his golden tongue slide out and he wriggled it between two fingers raising a brow bone as the other glared at him over his shoulder.

“What are you talking about dog?” Salt scoffed at him.

“Well it’s kind of like this.” Slim said thrusting hard to get his point across. “Except I'm going to shove my tongue in you~”

“I'm not letting you slobber on me.” Salt groaned out at the hard thrust but still listening.

“Ha. It feels -ungh.” Slim groaned in pleasure as he pounded into the smaller, “Amazing you shouldn’t knock it so quickly.”

Salt shook his head at the other whimpering as he was nearing his edge again now that Slim wasn't teasing him.

“Mm I’m going to make you scream for me all night,” Slim growled panting in pleasure. “If _he_ won't give you what you need I will~”

“A-hah P-Papy!” Salt moaned arching with a loud moan, almost! Slim moaned loudly, slamming into the smaller, growling against his neck, determined to push him over that edge. Salt squealed as his pussy clenched around Slim's unrelenting cock, a gush of heated magic drenching them both.

“P-papyrus!”

Slim bellowed deeply in pleasure as his name was screamed, a name that was never used, not really, especially not from any Sanses. Slim gave a few more harsh thrusts as Salt rose out his orgasam before he spilled his magic deep inside the other with a loud keen. Shortly followed his cock knotting as his magic drained into the smaller. Salt groaned as his magic swelled up to hold it all, shuddering at the warmth deep in his pussy.

“T-the hell is that…? Razz didn't…” Salt slurred tiredly.

“Mm. I knot.” Slim said sleepily, unchaining the little skeleton’s wrists, and holding the little skeleton against him, in his lap with a small pur nuzzling the other, kissing and licking the scratches and bites he had made. Salt gasped as he was settled into his lap, pushing him deeper inside.

“I’ll be stuck inside you for awhile.”

“How long? I-it's hot…” Salt whined leaning against Slim tiredly, deciding it was easier just to let him do what he wanted then to fight it.

“A few hours.” Slim purred, cradling the other in his lap, rubbing the other’s shoulders.

“ _Hours_?! You jerk!” Salt grumbled at the other skeleton smacking his arm. “How am I supposed to sleep with your cock buried in me?!”

“I’ll sleep just fine.” Slim purred and to demonstrate he fell back into the small soft nest with a satisfied sigh pulling Salt with him and adjusting the smaller skeleton against him, the two still connected.

 

“Trash Mongrel.” Salt grumbled under his breath as Slim snuggled him.

Slim snickered against the other his long body and arms completely enveloping the smaller. Salt grumbled more crossing his arms even as Slim snuggled him, even if it did feel nice to be held and the warmth trapped inside him was almost soothing.

Slim rested his chin on top of the other’s skull purring softly. Salt huffed and despite his earlier insistence that he couldn't possibly sleep this way, fell asleep in the larger skeletons arms where he stayed as they waited for Slim's knot to shrink.

The two were rudely awakened an unknown amount of time later by Razz’s angry shrieking. Salt was about to sit up upon hearing him yelling, mind still foggy with sleep. Salt whined as he was still stuck against Slim, the knot having not shrank fully yet. Slim yawned loudly.

“YOU FILTHY MUTT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” Razz snarled.

“Well you weren't taking care of him!” Slim scoffed. “And it’s almost time for breakfast, so go away.”

“Razzi you're too loud for this early in the morning, trash mongrel get off already, it's been hours hasn't it?” Salt whined still feeling very full.

Slim whined. “I think so? Should be soon. Than I can eat out~” Slim grinned.

“HOW DARE YOU?” Razz growled, picking up the nearest object (one of Slim’s shoes) and launching it at Slim’s head. Salt rolled his eyelights at the both of them wriggling out of Slim's arms, groaning slightly as the knot still buried in him was pulled but didn't slip out. Slim ducked his head avoiding his own shoe, he had a lot of practice.

Slim snickered. “Guess we really tied the knot huh?”

“No puns!” Razz growled. “How dare you do this! I told you not to!”

“Guess I’ve been rather knotty.” Slim shrugged.

“I WILL END YOU.” Razz roared.

“Can you end him after I'm not stuck to him?” Salt sighed trying to pull away again, moaning lowly as his magic stretched and Slim's knot finally pulled loose with a lewd wet noise.

“Oh good. Breakfast time~” Slim purred.

“Whatever, trash mongrel.” Salt huffed at him crawling away from Slim with a sigh as the full feeling faded when the trapped magic began spilling out of his pussy.

Slim rumbled grabbing the little skeleton’s legs and pulling him back, Salt’s spine hitting the pillowed nest as he was pulled back to the taller.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Razz snarled.

“Let go, Trash Mongrel!” Salt hissed at Slim struggling against his arm.

Slim huffed, spreading the little monster’s legs. “But I thought you said you wanted me to slobber all over you?”

“I said I didn’t want that!”

“You do? Hold still~”

“What are yo-”

Slim slid a long golden tongue out before dragging it along Salt’s magic soaked opening. Razz growled furiously and Salt gasped softly, squirming in his grasp.

Slim chuckled at the reaction, and greedily plunged his tongue into the magic, swirling his tongue against the roof of Salt’s magic. Salt squealed at the sudden intrusion, arching against the skull buried between his femurs.

Razz growled and hissed watching the exchange clenching and unclenching his fists. Salt whined gripping tightly to one of his pillows, thrashing in Slim's unrelenting grip unable to escape his wicked tongue.

This was so much different than what he had done with Razz and Slim earlier. This was intense, and hit all the right spots, quickly building up the heat and pressure in his core. Slim chuckled against him and purred, trilling his tongue inside the smaller. Salt mewled still thrashing but this time in nearly overwhelming pleasure, his sockets wide and his eyelights blown.

Razz licked his teeth, eyeing the squirming skeleton with growing lust. He looked absolutely delicious and the noises Slim was dragging out of the little skeleton were to die for. Slim rumbled against the smaller, spelling his own name with his tongue against the warm tingling magic. Salt whimpered his femurs trembling as Slim kept going, more slick dripping down his mandible. Salt didn't think he could handle this for much longer, his pussy throbbing with the need for release.

Slim hummed against him, flicking his long tongue along the roof making a ‘come hither’‘ motion with his tongue. Salt cried out at the movement arching harder against the other's mandible. Absolutely thrashing as he came, drenching Slim's face in his slick.

Slim gave a pleased growl, licking the slick from Salt’s femurs and quivering magic, before licking it from his face. Salt shuddered as he was cleaned up, squirming in his hands.

“I ought to neuter you.” Razz huffed.

“Thanks for breakfast~” Slim rumbled at Salt who didn't respond still coming down from the unexpected orgasm.

Razz growled at the two of them. Disobedient mutts, the both of them. Salt would shove Slim away once he regained enough of his mind, snarling as he remade his nest. Slim snickered, zipping up his pants and watching the little skeleton with glee.

“Fuck off, trash mongrel!” Salt hissed covering his head in the blanket and turning his back to them.

Slim frowned some. Well that was a little more angry and aggressive than he had been expecting. Slim shrugged and made his way towards the door. Razz had his arms crossed, glaring daggers at him.

“Ready for this shit to be done already…” Salt hissed quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Who knew!? 
> 
> [Slim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlEdFJpQ8-c), at least, finally feels useful.
> 
> Zion: They're so bad at this, can't you tell?


	8. Who needs consent?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz is not the type to take no for an answer.
> 
> AKA
> 
> the one where Slim is a very bad dog.
> 
> Zi: When is Slim not a bad dog?  
> Chaos: fair point. Slim is always a bad dog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz gets a little creative. Warnings in the notes at the bottom.

**One week later**

“What? You want to go back to that filthy little hovel? Why?” Razz huffed crossing his arms.

“It’s not a hovel! And because I can’t stay here.” Salt huffed at Razz.

“I’m sorry, rathole? Dump? Burrow?” Razz said and he raised a brow bone at the other. “And why not? I like my punching bag being within hitting distance.”

“I’m touched but I’m not staying here.” Salt touched over his soul as he said this before rolling his eyelights.

“Why not?” Razz demanded.

“Why does it matter?” Salt huffed back at him.

“Because I want to know why, therefore, it matters.” Razz said rolling his eyelights as if it were obvious.

“Well I’m not telling you, I don’t have to tell you anything.” Salt growled.

Slim snorted as he walked by, still giving Razz the silent treatment, but amused by Salt’s sass. Salt averted his eyelights as Slim walked by and Razz hummed thoughtfully.

“Is it the dog? I can put him in the shed. I know he is hideous to look at.” Razz purred. Slim ignored Razz acting as if he didn’t hear him. Salt stiffened and shook his head.

“No, he’s f-fine. Just let me leave already. I never agreed to live here.”

“Who said you get a choice?” Razz grumbled crossing his arms. Slim’s socket twitched slightly.

“If he wants to leave let him leave!” Slim snapped.

“What’s that? I thought I heard something, hmm….must have been my imagination.” Razz shrugged.

“You have fun with that, I’m leaving.” Salt sighed pushing past Razz, who growled and grabbed Salt’s collar pulling him back.

“You are not!” Razz huffed.

“Yes, I am.” Salt snarled wrenching free of his grasp and shoving him away, hard enough to send him onto his tailbone. Razz growled eyelights flashing as his rage surged. _How dare he?!_

“M’lord, let him leave!” Slim sighed. Razz scowled glaring at his brother. But he didn’t _want_ to let him leave! _He’s ours. Mine! He’s mine! He doesn’t get to leave._ Not that Salt had gotten the memo because he was already opening the door while they were arguing.

Razz growled and threw a bone construct at the door slamming it shut as he picked himself back up. Salt balked looking at the bone attack then glaring at Razz.

“M’lord!” Slim sighed.

“If you won’t let me leave I’m going to fucking knock your ass out _Captain.”_ Salt snarled lowly at the other monster.

Slim fidgeted nervously and Razz growled.

How _dare_ he threaten him!? And now he’d gone back to calling Razz _Captain_!? What happened to Razzi? Not that he cared, he didn’t, he just wanted him to pick one.

“You can’t keep me here, I’m not about to let you. I already gave you enough control.” Salt hissed taking up a fighting stance, waiting and watching to see what he decided to do.

Razz scoffed glaring at the little skeleton. How dare he!? Razz snarled, letting his bone construct fade and he turned Salt blue, throwing him out the door and into a snowpoff. He’d wait until their next date, and keep the little skeleton in his shed. Let him have his way for now.

Salt grumbled shaking the snow from his sockets and glaring back at the house picking himself up, shoving his hands into his pockets before heading into the forest. He needed to clear out all the shit he’d collected the week before his heat and dig out the only thing in there he cared about.

***

Razz huffed crossing his arms as he paced around the shed. Salt should be here in a few moments for their Thursday fun and he was plotting ways to stop the little skeleton from leaving. There was that whole issue about Salt being a pansy ass and going to Undyne or Slim for healing. He couldn’t make Salt go back to the shed after healing. Well he _could_. But it’d cause a scene and be a pain in his ass. He could perhaps trap Salt in here after his punishment and just make the mutt come in to heal him.The mutt had been silent since Salt left. Not that Razz cared, he didn’t.

Let the mutt ignore him! Razz pouted slightly. Well even if the mutt was being an asshole, he’d still obey and heal the other skeleton, Razz was sure.

Salt kicked the shed door open, poking his head in to look for Razz.

“What are we doing today anyways?” Salt demanded before entering the shed and approaching the other skeleton monster. The last time they’d met Razz hadn’t tried to make him stay but Salt was still suspicious. Razz wasn’t the type to give up easily and always tried to make things go his way.

“Hmm~ I thought you liked it when I surprise you.” Razz cooed voice like honey. Salt narrowed his sockets at the other, that was the danger tone. This did not bode well for him at all, depending on what Razz had planned.

“I don’t know last time you surprised me I lost a chunk of my tail.” Salt said crossing his arms. Razz scoffed rolling his eyes.

“Undyne’s paying me 200G a month to not dismember you further.” Razz said waving him off.

“Yeah because you like gold more than you like breaking me into pieces.” Salt mocked sarcastically as he rolled his eyelights. “Whatever I guess. Well, come on then, I’m waiting~”

“Hmm you do have a point~ Gold is meaningless compared to your beautifully agonized screams.” Razz hummed. “But I bought us new toys with the extra gold.” Razz grinned evilly.

“Oh really? What is it?” Salt inquired raising a bone brow at the other, curious what else he could have picked up. Didn’t the shed already have everything!?

Razz cooed sweetly, pulling a syringe full of a dark sea green liquid out of his inventory. Salt frowned slightly at the syringe, certainly nothing he’d expected nor did he know anything about it.

“The fuck is that?” Salt demanded eyeing it warily.

“A present.” Razz cooed. “A nice little tingle to go through all your bones~”

“I don’t know about that Razz, we don’t have any flesh unless we summon it? And I don’t know that I want anything injected into my bones.” Salt frowned further at the liquid, growing wary.

“It goes in your soul silly~” Razz cooed.

“No, you’re not injecting it into my soul.” Salt bristled at the other.

Razz huffed looking put out. “Fine, what about...in between the fingers?” Razz said sweetly. The drug itself, wouldn’t hurt, but it’d make his cub obedient, and he needed him obedient to keep him in the shed.

“....Fine, I guess.” Salt huffed holding a hand out to Razz. Razz grinned wickedly before stabbing the needle harshly into the bone between Salt’s fingers injecting a little bit.

Salt hissed at the light pain, Razz hummed pulling the needle back. He’d have to act quickly, it’d wear off soon; bone was a hard thing to inject into afterall.

“Take out your soul.” Razz ordered. The drug, COMPLAISANT, should make Salt obedient. Salt’s eyelights glazed over some as the drug did its work. The grey eyelights of his cub tinted with the same green color as it took hold. He looked at him slowly nodding at his request, summoning his soul into his waiting palms.

“Kay.” Salt agreed easily the small dark organ floating in his hands, it's pulse weak, the surface pockmarked, cracked, barely holding itself together. Though he seemed to be having a little trouble keeping himself upright, slouching slightly.

Razz blinked in surprise staring at the soul curiously, he’d never seen a soul like that. Was the other skeleton falling down!? Had he used to much of the drug? Or had his soul been like this for awhile? Razz’s own soul wasn’t. . . normal, but this? It seemed like the little skeleton was barely hanging on.

Salt blinked and slowly settled on the floor of the shed soul clasped between his palms loosely, waiting for the larger monster to say something. He didn't really feel like there was any reason to rush, he'd wait until Razz was ready.

Razz hummed taking the little soul gently. He should have Undyne check this out. Razz injected the soul with the drug, so the complaisant effect would last longer. Salt shuddered as the drug was injected directly into his soul, whining lowly at the pain of it but nothing more. Parting with his soul like it wasn't his entire existence. With most of the drug now tinging his soul in that dark green Salt slumped further against the floor, eyelights dull and unfocused.

“Hmm.” Razz hummed, picking up the slumped over skeleton as if he weighed nothing, (not that he weighed much anyway) and held him against his hip, walking out of the shed and to the ferry to head to Hotlands. It was time his dog got a check up anyway. Salt did nothing more than look up at Razz as he was carried off, leaning against his side quietly.

“...Where we goin?”

“Dr. Undyne’s.” Razz informed him, amazing the difference a little drug could make.

“Oh, okay.” Salt hummed quietly laying his head against the other. Razz smiled holding his cub close. He really hoped the other’s soul was okay. _It didn’t look okay_. He knocked at Undyne’s door and waited about one second before he kicked the door in.

“TORIEL’S TITS, I WAS COMING!” Undyne growled and she froze seeing she was yelling at the Captain of all people. Undyne fidgeted nervously making her way over, her lab coat coated in purple and red grime and some dust. Slim glanced up and frowned but, as usual, didn’t say anything. Slim didn’t particularly like that on his days off he was forced to help Undyne with her project but, Razz didn’t care.

For the first time Salt looked at Slim, tilting his head slightly before wedging his face between Razz's arm and ribs with a low sob.

Razz blinked down at the little skeleton in surprise. He had worked so very hard to get Salt to sob the first time, and now Salt did it so easily, and for no reason? Well...maybe it wasn’t no reason. He had looked at Slim before he burst into tears, and Salt always avoided looking at the mutt. Razz stiffened unsure what to do so he awkwardly began patting the back of the little skeleton’s head.

Undyne ran over looking concerned and Slim looked down slinking back some. “What did you do to him!?” Undyne demanded. Salt clutched at Razz’s sobbing against him heavily, shaking in his arm.

“M’s-sorry….m’so s-so sorry…..m’sorry _P-papy_ ….”

“Salt?” Undyne said softly with concern. Razz made a face, Salt’s words pricking at his soul uncomfortably. He didn’t know what this feeling was, _he didn’t like it_. Razz resisted the overwhelming urge to deposit the little skeleton and run, and instead he hesitantly held the sobbing skeleton closer against him. Razz slid the arm that had been at Salt’s waist to the middle of the smaller skeleton’s back, and he rubbed the back of Salt’s skull gently, the uncomfortable feeling growing within his soul and the urge to run increasing.

Salt outright bawled at the action, sobbing broken apologies into his shirt that he had already soaked in his tears.

Slim squirmed, wanting to pick up the little skeleton and offer him some _real_ comfort since his brother looked confused and squeamish. When was the last time Razz had hugged anyone? Why were both these Sanses so… so _broken._ But Slim was the source of the little skeleton’s tears, hugging him would probably not help.

Razz’s soul churned, the uncomfortable feeling turning to panic. He didn’t know what to do and the little sobs and apologies to ‘Papy’ were making his soul twist and writhe. _He didn’t like this._ He didn’t know what this was. _It...hurt?_ The panic quickly turned to anger and just as he was about to start to hit the sobbing little skeleton ( _to make him stop)_ Slim intervened. Slim, who could see the warning signs, pulled the smaller skeleton from Razz’s arms. Razz hissed stumbling back as if burned, wiping at his tear stained shirt with a growl.

Salt clung to Slim but cried even harder, despite this he did nothing to struggle away. Hiding his face against the larger skeleton as more sobs shook his small form, more apologies falling from his mouth like his tears.

Slim looked down at the little skeleton sadly, holding him close. One long arm was wrapped around the smaller securely, and with his other hand he rubbed gentle circles along the other’s back. Razz huffed looking more pissed off than Undyne had seen in a long time and he stepped out of the room without a word.

“It’s alright,” Slim soothed. “...I’m sure Papyrus would forgive you.”

Salt sobbed clutching tightly to Slim, allowing the other monster to comfort him. Apologies falling silent when Slim spoke, sniffling and sobbing.

Slim hummed softly, holding the sobbing skeleton closer. He had no idea what had happened to this Sans’s Papyrus, but he got the feeling he wasn't around anymore.

Maybe they had a falling out and never reconciled or maybe Salt blamed himself for whatever happened. Either way the skeleton seemed to think he had a lot to apologise for. Slim had only met a few alternate versions of himself, but it seemed to him that all Papyruses cared about and forgave their Sanses for whatever shortcomings they had.

Undyne fidgeted not knowing how to comfort her friend or what had been done to him, but something wasn't right. Whatever he did or said the smaller skeleton continued to sob against him, no longer apologising to him or rather his missing Papyrus. Eventually the sobs would stop and Salt merely remained in Slim's arms quietly sniffling miserably.

Only when his sobbing had died down did Razz re-enter the room.

“Is he done snivelling?” Razz demanded. Slim glared at his brother furiously and Salt hiccuped but seemed to have stopped.

“Good. Undyne, I want you to check up on his soul I'm concerned it's damaged.” Razz huffed.

“You? Concerned?” Undyne said narrowing her eyes. That didn't sound right.

“Well yes. I can't torture him if he's about to dust now can I?” Razz rolled his eyelights. Slim grit his teeth at his brother's words. And there it was, his motive behind getting the small skeleton monster's soul checked out.

“Of course that's all _you'd_ be worried about.” Undyne growled approaching Slim and Salt, looking at Slim. Salt hiccuped still hiding with his head under the larger’s jacket.

“Papyrus, can you take him to the table please? You don't have to put him down.” She requested gently of Slim. Slim gave his brother another silent glare and he carried the little skeleton over to the exam table.

Razz scoffed. “Well what else would I be worried about?” Undyne and Slim ignored him, turning their attention to Salt.

“Salt? Can we see your soul?” She requested softly standing at the side of the exam table. Salt peeked out from under the jacket at Undyne, nodding slightly before doing just that. His small dark soul floating next to him, tinged with a dark green.

Undyne frowned before her eyes flashes furiously. “Did you inject him with Complaisant!?” Undyne demanded turning to seethe at Razz.

“Well how else was I going to get him here?! Well except dragging him kicking and screaming?” Razz demanded.

“Ask like a normal fucking monster?! He can't consent like this!” Undyne hissed at the captain. No wonder her friend had been so easily comforted by Slim, he didn't have it in him to fight anything anyone wanted of him. Salt was so vulnerable like this, there was no way they could let Razz take him anywhere like this. Who knows what he would ask of Salt while he couldn't refuse him.

“You’re a piece of fucking work _Captain_.” Undyne spat before turning back to Salt and his sick looking soul.

“Papyrus, have you ever seen anything like this before?”

Slim winced talking in the sad little soul. “No….never.” Slim's left eyelight flickered blue and yellow as he checked the soul.

**SANS SERIF -MANIATALE-**

**LV:** **8**

**ATK: 95**

**DEF: 35**

**HP: 13/13**

**EXP:** 12,345,694 -- **_Should be at a much higher LOVE with this much EXP._**

 **EXP to next LV** : 30,394

 **WEAPON:** None

 **Armor:** Cargo jacket

 **Gold** : 0

 **SOUL trait** : Born with patience, currently AGGRESSION.

 **Magic** : Black. Has a magic draining special attack.

 **Sexuality** : Pansexual **_\-- Check deeper for more details._ **

**Gender** : Gender Fluid

 **_*_ ** _Misses his brother --_ **_Check deeper for more details_ **

_*Doesn’t trust houses_

_*favorite color is purple_

_*Is not a virgin (Lost his virginity to Sans Serif -Swapfell-. Not sexually active-)_ **_\-- Check deeper for more details._ **

**_*_ ** _Likes Hot Sauce_

 **_*_ ** _Likes the river_

 **_*_ ** _Past dust addiction_

 **_*_ ** _is currently drugged with COMPLAISANT._

**_\----CRIMES--_ **

**_*multiple counts of murder_ **

**_*cannibalism_ **

**_*torture_ **

**_*bribery_ **

**_\--Is a little shit._ **

Slim frowned. Dust addiction? Cannibalism? Resisting the urge to do a deeper check with further JUDGE magic, he looked away.

“He has an aggression trait.” Slim said softly.

“Well that explains a lot.” Razz huffed.

“His soul seems fragile but stable. He’s at MAX HP.” Slim mused. He was beginning to suspect the state of Salt’s soul directly related to what had happened in Salt’s past, whatever that might be.

“So he’s okay?” Razz asked.

“Not really I don't think, depends on what you mean by ‘okay' which by your terms could mean anything.” Undyne grumbled glaring at Razz. “You can't take him, not when he's like this.”

“Uh, yes I can, he’s _mine_.” Razz huffed.

“I won't let you take him.” Slim all but growled. Razz scoffed. Well look who was talking to him again.

“As if _you_ could stop me? How dare you!” Razz glared at his brother. Slim didn’t reply, clinging to Salt tightly. He was not going to let his brother take Salt while he was like this. Salt didn't seem to have anything to add, just looking between the brothers silently as if waiting for them to decide for him.

Razz rolled his eyelights and confidently walked towards the mutt, fully expecting his older brother to give in and give him his way as he always did. Or to at least not resist. So Razz was incredibly surprised when Slim turned him blue.

“The fuck do you think your doing!?” Razz snarled. Salt merely looked on leaning against Slim since it seemed that he was going with him rather than Razz this time.

Slim shifted nervously, before shortcutting or rather teleporting Razz out of the lab and to Slim’s sentry station. It was a long walk to the river person from there and an even longer trip to the labs.

Salt looked up at him silently before shrugging and leaning against him again, still tightly in the drugs grasp.

Slim sighed. He was in for it when Razz eventually made his way back, but, he wasn’t going to let him take Salt like this. Slim snuggled Salt close with a soft hum and Salt allowed it mindlessly.

“...Salt? What happened to your bro?” Slim asked softly.

“Papyrus! You can't take advantage of him like that!” Undyne scolded her friend, hands on her hips.

“...H-he….he's…. _dead….”_ Salt whimpered out so quietly it wasn't clear if he'd spoken at all, he clutched at Slim's tank top like his life depended on it. Tears welling up in his sockets all over again until he was once more bawling in Slim's arms.

Slim winced and Undyne glared at him. “I’m sorry.” Slim said softly, cradling the little skeleton close. “...It’s not your fault you know.” Slim said softly. Salt didn't, _couldn't_ argue with him over it. So he merely continued to sob brokenly into his sternum, clinging to his shirt. His earlier apologies suggesting he would argue if not drugged.

Undyne wrung her hands together, wishing she could do something to comfort her heart broken friend. Not that there was anything either one or anyone could do for him, the dead didn't come back.

“...What happened?” Slim asked.

“Papyrus!” Undyne hissed.

Salt outright howled now dissolving into tears against the other skeleton, unable to control his sobbing. Any possible answer he might've given lost in his wails.

Slim grimaced, he hadn’t meant to upset the skeleton further. He was just trying to see if he could somehow alleviate the guilt, and he needed more details to do that. “I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have asked, don’t try and answer.” Slim said softly, Undyne was shaking her head at him.

“You need to think before you do things, Paps.” Undyne sighed facepalming.

Salt didn't offer anything other than more tears, a full hour passing and he still hadn't stopped crying. Until he'd cried himself to sleep, whimpering even as sleep took him over.

“Poor guy.” Slim murmured softly.

“I know, but you didn't help either.” Undyne sighed.

Slim shrunk into his coat some. “I...I was trying to. I thought if I knew more I might be able…” Slim sighed and fell into silence staring at his shoes.

“I get that...but he wasn't ready...I know you meant well Pap, but I don't think that was a good idea.” Undyne groaned rubbing her temples. “He never wanted to talk about it, you know?”

Slim nodded some soul sinking with guilt. “Shit.” Slim sighed looking down at the little skeleton passed out in his lap, well...he couldn’t undo it, he’d just have to try to think things through better in the future.

There was a sharp clang as Undyne’s front door was either kicked or punched, the door handle jiggling violently.

“I think your brother is back and I am _not_ going to open that.” Undyne said.

“Probably for the best...but, we can't keep him out forever. He already kicked it down once today.” Slim reminded her quietly.

Before Undyne could even answer once again her steel door was blown off its hinges. “I’M GOING TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!” Razz screeched.

“T-teleport him away! Teleport him away now now _now_!” Undyne squeaked as the Captain stomped in over the broken door eyelights glowing a ruby red, eyelights misting crimson. He looked like a demon that had crawled it’s way to the surface. The din woke Salt up who fell on the floor with a startled yelp followed by a thud.

Before Slim could do anything there were two soft _tings_ that sounded as Razz turned them both blue.

Razz marched forward, grabbing the confused and startled skeleton on the floor by his collar raising him into the air, choking him.

“L-Leave him alone!” Undyne cried, unable to move or summon her magic under Razz’s blue gravity spell. Salt choked grasping at the collar but as usual didn't struggle, looking down at Razz.

“A-are you going to-to play with me, R- _Razzi?~”_ Gasped out the smaller skeleton, he was mad about the injection but would make this known later. Desperate to make the pain stop, he felt so raw, he _needed_ Razz to hurt him.

“You're late….but I missed you so much that I don't care…”

Razz purred softly at the smaller monster.

“Don’t worry I’ll make up for lost time~” Razz promised and his burning eyelights flickered to his captive brother and Undyne. “Hope your a little bit of an exhibitionist because we will have an audience this time.”

“W-well, I think one time won't hurt.” Salt coughed not looking at anything but Razz and those furious eyelights that burned into him.

Razz smirked devilishly, cupping the other’s face with a hum before dragging his sharp claws down into the other’s cheekbone. This skeleton was _his._ Perhaps he’d start by laying yet another claim on him? _They need to remember who he belongs to, how dare they deny us what is ours?_ Salt hissed with pain as he dug his claws into his cheekbone, pressing into his hand for more.

Razz hummed, pulling his favorite dagger out of his inventory. Undyne gasped and Slim shuddered, averting his eyes.

“Pay attention, _both_ of you.” Razz purred viciously. “Or I'll make him scream so loud they can hear him in Snowdin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: soul drugging. 
> 
> [They're all](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7qekK812EQ) in for it now ;)


	9. Falling Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz gives Salt, Slim, and Undyne a harsh lesson ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Possibly our most violent chapter? Hmmm?
> 
> Warnings: It gets rough.
> 
> Zion:...Naaah.

Slim swallowed hard, gritting his teeth before training his golden eyelights back on Salt. Undyne shook with barely suppressed rage raising her chin some defiantly, and stared at her friend. She’d bare witness to his torture. So she could fuel her wrath at Razz and  _ make him pay _ . Razz smirked at the both of them before dropping Salt to the floor. Salt grunted from the impact and stood back up.

“Strip.” Razz commanded smugly, Salt was already pulling his turtleneck off before he'd even spoken.

Undyne winced some at the little skeleton’s scarred body. She hated each and every one of those horrible little stars she hadn’t quite managed to heal. It had gotten so much worse since the first time she'd healed him, before Razz began their little agreement. So many scars littered his bones now, in moments he was bare and waiting for Razz to begin.

Razz hummed, looking Salt over and he smirked viciously pulling him forward by the collar. He pressed the tip of the knife just under Salt’s eye socket, and began carving. Slim shuddered looking sick and Undyne glared. Salt held perfectly still even as marrow trickled down his face, it hurt but his only good eye could get damaged if he moved.

Razz cooed softly carving out his name in small letters just beneath the right eye socket,  _ perfect _ . Salt hissed lowly as Razz pulled back, feeling along the carving with a small groan of pain smearing marrow across his cheek.

“Your name huh? I didn't think you cared so much, how adorable~” Salt purred at Razz.

“I just want everyone to know who you belong to.” Razz said sweetly. Slim looked like he might cry, Undyne looked nauseous, and Razz hadn't even really begun.

“It's perfect.” Salt purred looking at his marrow stained fingers, holding them out to Razz. “Did you want a taste?”

Razz’s eyelights sparkled and he ran a lavender tongue along the marrow stained fingers before pulling a finger in his mouth and sucking it with a pleased hum. Salt groaned softly magic dusting his cheekbones at the action.

Razz purred swiping his tongue across the finger bone and holding the bloody knife out to Salt for a taste. Salt summoned his tongue to slowly lick along the blade, locking gazes with Razz as he did so. Purposely cutting it on the sharp side with a small groan of pain.

Razz grinned wide at the sight. “You tease~” Razz said with a small chuckle.

Razz drew the knife back and ran it down the small skeletons cervical vertebrae leaving a long shallow cut. Salt groaned arching his spine against the knife so it cut him deeper.

“You like it, don't lie Razzi.” Salt purred the cut on his tongue dripping magic down his jaw, the marrow from his new carving trickled down his face enough for him to swipe his tongue through it.

“Mm, you're right, I do~” Razz said sweetly, coming to Salt's sternum and he began carving another word; Mine.

Razz grinned and ran his tongue along the sternum licking at the marrow. Salt hissed as more letters were carved into his bones, gently pressing Razz's skull against it.

Undyne looked horrified from the twos exchange and silent tears had began to run down Slim's cheekbones. Not that either one of them seemed to notice or care, absorbed in their little game and each other. A match made in hell.

“My  _ devil~”  _ Salt rumbled at Razz lowly in appreciation.

“Mm...my fallen angel.” Razz purred sliding the knife to Salt’s femur. Razz grinned wickedly carving two words slowly, taking his time. Salt groaned holding still as he began carving more words into his bones, watching as he did so.

“This is a lot slower than usual, but I think I like anyways…”

“Mm I want to drag out the suffering,” Razz cooed. And not only Salt’s, Undyne’s and Slim’s too. 

“So thoughtful~” Salt purred dragging his fingers over the letters in his sternum. “I already promised I'd never cheat on you Razzi~”

“Mm. I know. I just like leaving my marks on all these bones and roughing them up.” Razz purred back. 

Undyne shuddered looking absolutely horrified. They were sick; the both of them. Slim sniffled quietly, trying to stop the mostly silent tears. How had his brother fallen so much without him noticing? How could his brother get this  _ bad?  _ What did Slim do wrong?

“Razzi~” Salt cooed brushing his tail across Razz's shoulder.

“Hmm? Yes Cub?” Razz cooed, nicking each rib with his knife was he slid it down. Salt hissed softly trailing his tail under Razz's chin slowly.

“It ki-kinda...burns again…” Salt rumbled softly.

Razz sighed happily leaning his chin into the tail’s touch. “Good~ it’s about to heat up even more.” 

“P-promise?” Salt huffed softly at him.

Razz grinned at the little skeleton, so impatient. Well, Salt had lost his patience trait, just like Razz had. They were both broken~ Razz did a few more cuts along the ivory bones, little rivers of marrow running down the charred bone, before he hummed, pulling a small container out of his inventory. 

Salt watched him quietly before sitting down at Razz's feet, looking up at him with a loud purr. Razz hummed, unscrewing the cap to the salt shaker. The small monster had to snicker at Razz's choice.

“I hope you're not planning to eat me Razzi~” Salt teased with a smirk.

“Mm well your marrow is to die for~” Razz cooed pinching some of the sodium and letting the small amount fall across the word he had carved into the others femur; pain slut. He began rubbing the salt into the other wounds. Salt hisses loudly as the salt stung his various carvings, sockets half lidded as Razz began grinding it into them further. 

Undyne winced in sympathy and Slim sniffled again. Razz gave a pleased hum as he finished grinding salt into the last wound. Now what next? Salt was watching him with a purr, rubbing at the letters in his femur looking almost, happy?

Razz hummed, pulling the smaller forward, resting his forehead against Salt’s with a happy purr. Salt rumbled deeply at Razz nuzzling at him slightly.

Undyne would have shaken her head at the sight if she could. You would have thought they were in love, the way they were nuzzling and practically cuddling. She knew Salt had a screw loose, but she didn’t realize how  _ bad _ it was until now. 

Razz hummed as he looked at his cub his eyelights flickering back to purple. Salt purred at Razz before teasingly licking his cheek. Razz rumbled and grabbed the other’s collar pulling him closer, sliding his tongue across the other’s teeth with a soft growl. Salt shuddered slightly giving a low rumble parting his teeth for him.

Razz keened claiming the other’s mouth, plunging his tongue in, dominating the other’s black tongue. Tasting his magic seeping from the cut. Salt groaned loudly against the lavender tongue invading his mouth, curling his own around it tugging slightly at it.

Razz moaned softly, leaning into the kiss, raking his claws down the other’s spine leaving shallow claw marks. Salt whimpered softly under his claws, arching into them as he gripped at the front of Razz's shirt.

Razz hummed sweetly and he kissed and nipped down the other’s cervical vertebrae before sinking his teeth in. Salt moaned loudly as Razz's sharp teeth buried themselves into his bones, pressing up against the bite.

Razz groaned softly. He had been planning on punishing the little skeleton further but now he had other things in mind~ He supposed there could be a little bit of pleasure with his pain. 

“Razzi~” Salt cooed huskily at him.

“Cub~” Razz cooed back, gripping the other’s tail and squeezing. Salt groaned curling his tail around his wrist leaning up to nip at his mandible.

“You're such a tease today, are you sure I'm being punished or has this all just been foreplay?” Salt crooned against his skull.

Razz moaned again, and he grinned, slapping Salt across the face, hard. “It’s always foreplay~”

“I should have known, jerk.” Salt purred almost affectionately.

“Bitch~” Razz cooed back and he slammed the other against the wall, sliding him up so his face was at level with Salt’s pelvis. Razz grinned wickedly, admiring the brand on the other’s ilium before sinking his teeth viciously into the ‘pain slut’ he’d carved minutes earlier. 

Salt grunted as his spine hit the wall, groaning lowly at the ache it left behind. Looking down at Razz before feeling his teeth bite into his femur making him scream, in pleasure or pain was uncertain. But it didn't stop Salt from adding to it by clawing at Razz's name under his socket and the ‘mine’ in his sternum.

Razz cooed looking up at him with a vicious grin, marrow staining his teeth. It seemed his pain slut wanted more. Razz hummed, drawing out his phone, taking a step back to take a picture of his newest masterpiece. Slim was even more horrified but Undyne’s look of horror had faded now she looked more curious than anything.

“Again Razzi? You take a lot of pictures.” Salt teased the other monster, running his tail under his chin again.

“I like looking at all the different ways I break you~” Razz cooed, hand coming up to pet the tail at his chin, leaning into the touch. Salt purred as his tail slid over his cheek before falling away again.

“How many do you plan on taking anyways?” Salt kept teasing, smirking at Razz.

“One for every time I beat you~” Razz said sweetly. 

“You didn't beat me today.” 

“Mm, it can be arranged.” Razz teased. 

“Gonna ‘beat’ me into the floor again?” Salt snickered softly. “Or the wall this time? Maybe someplace new?”

“Well I was thinking the wall, but then again there is a medical exam table over there I could beat you into~”

Undyne was starting to think they weren't talking about beating at all, and her cheeks flushed a dark blue.

“That could be fun...promise to make it hurt?"

“Always~” Razz cooed. 

Undyne frowned. Or maybe not.

Razz hummed dragging Salt over to the exam table by his collar so it choked him, using blue magic to drag the unfortunate Slim and Undyne along as well. Razz hummed letting Salt go. “Get on the table.” Razz ordered putting his knife down on the cart that had Undyne’s medical supplies that happened to be next to the medial exam table. He had plans for that, Razz grinned wickedly.

“I have a present for you~” Razz cooed watching as Salt tried to jump up on the table sliding down to the floor. “I ‘commandeered’ it from the queen’s dungeon myself.” 

Salt glances over his shoulder at Razz before turning his attention back to the task at hand, actually getting on the table. It wouldn't be so hard but it was smooth metal, so it left him to scrabble up onto it with a lot of trouble. Salt was certain Razz enjoyed watching him struggle with something so simple as getting up on a table, but he managed in the end.

“Did you now?” Salt cooed curiously.

Razz chuckled in amusement and nodded. “I did!” Razz revealed the item from his inventory, a small metallic device shaped somewhat like a pear with sharp metal ‘petals’. “A pear of anguish~” Razz cooed.

“I don't think I've heard of that before.” Salt hummed looking it over with interest.

Razz grinned evilly, and turned the screw on the top to demonstrate how the petals separated and spread out. 

“No!” Slim said loudly. “You can’t!”

“I can~. And shut your mouth! No barking, or I’ll use it in that mouth of yours  _ after  _ I use it on him.”

Slim swallowed hard looking horrified before falling silent.

“You know, after your earlier defiance. I think I might do it anyways.” 

Salt chuckled softly from on the table, amused by this and glancing at Slim.

“If I feel like sharing with you  _ Papy _ .”

Undyne looked flustered and Slim looked like he very much wanted to sink in a hole and die, if not looking a little afraid. 

“What first Razzi?” Salt cooed turning his attention back to Razz.

Razz hummed thoughtfully. He really did want to give his new toy a try, but, first things first! Razz picked up the knife with a devilish grin and he stabbed it between two ribs into the table. If Salt moved too much the sharp edge would cut his rib. Salt didn't even flinch as he did this, looking down at the knife curiously, purring at Razz.

“Trying to  _ pin  _ me down, Razzi?”

Razz snickered, giving his cheekbone a firm smack. Salt hissed softly from the faint sting it left. 

“I caught that pun, Cub,” Razz said looking amused. Razz hummed, gliding his fingertips down the other’s sternum, down Salt’s spine underneath his ribs,and he ghosted his fingers over the sensitive pelvis, unsummoned magic already building in the center of Salt’s pubic bone. Razz hummed, pressing his thumb down hard on Salt’s illum, over his brand. Salt gasped as his hands wandered slowly over his bones, groaning softly when they traced over more sensitive areas. Outright moaning when his brand was played with, whimpering needily at the other monster as he tried to hold still.

“Aw come on Razzi, you know it was a  _ pleasure _ to here.”

Razz giggled at the flirty pun and gave his tail a firm smack. “No puns.” Razz scolded playfully. Razz ghosted his fingers around the building magic, teasing the smaller skeleton not touching the magic or helping it form, drawing out the little skeleton’s torment. 

“I can't help it, puns get me in trouble and I want the  _ punishment.”  _ Salt groaned as Razz further teased him, refusing to touch where he needed it most. 

Razz giggled at the new pun and huffed, giving his tail three firm smacks before going back to gliding his fingers over the little skeleton’s femurs and pelvic area, pressing down on the carved ‘pain slut’ before gliding his fingers back up around the pelvis, to the spine beneath Salt’s ribs, getting oh so close to that glowing magic but never touching or letting it get any friction.

Salt moaned as his tail was struck, only to whimper when Razz kept ghosting his claws all over his bones. By the time he'd gotten to his spine Salt was a shaking mess, nearly cutting his rib on the knife.

“R-razziiiii!” Salt whined needily, keeping his hands at his sides, knowing he couldn't touch.

Razz’s cheeks flushed at the whine, and his sockets became half lidded. “Cub?” Razz said innocently has if he had no idea what Salt could want. 

“Please Razzi, touch me more?” Salt tried sounding almost shy.

Razz hummed considering. “Well. I suppose, since you asked so sweetly. Dispel your magic for me so I can use our new toy.” Razz said and he grinned evilly, sliding his fingers down either femur and he flicked out his purple tongue, sliding it along the unformed magic with a purr.

The smaller monster moaned loudly as his magic was finally touched, doing his best not to wriggle too much.

“O-okay Razzi.” He frowned and it was hard but he dispelled it for Razz.

Undyne was blushing brightly and even Slim began to blush, gold dusting his cheekbones. 

Razz rumbled gently against the other’s pelic bone and he purred lapping at it with his tongue for a few moments, making the little skelton moan loudly and writhe the knife in between his ribs slicing bone every time Salt moved. 

Once he had Salt whimpering with pleasure and pain, dripping with marrow he pulled back to smirk at up at him. Salt looked down himself at Razz, eyelights hazed over with lust and pain, his form shivering on the table before him.

“Hmm. You’ve been a very bad boy Cub. Are you ready for your punishment?~” Razz cooed, holding up the wicked looking device with a smirk. 

“Y-yes, please Razzi, punish me!” Salt begged him.

Razz moaned softly, looking absolutely love sick. “Mm.” Razz cooed. Slim shuddered, a mixture of lust, horror, fear, disgust, and want filling his soul. 

“Very well. I won't stop until I think you’ve suffered enough.” Razz promised and he grinned evilly, sliding the closed pear of anguish into the little skeleton’s pelvic girdle. Slim swallowed hard, glancing away. He was ashamed to admit watching the little skeleton moan and writhe had been extremely hot, but this? He didn't want to see or hear this. 

Razz snapped his fingers impatiently at his brother. “I told you to watch. Are you defying me  _ again? _ ” Razz demanded. Slim shuddered and quickly forced his eyelights back on Salt who moaned as the device scraped against bone, nodding at Razz's words.

“O-of course…”

Razz smiled down at the little skeleton, cupping his face gently, before he began the punishment. He turned the screw at the end of the pear once, the sharp petals within opening up until they touched bone. Not painful, not yet. The smaller squirmed at the unfamiliar pressure pushing against his bone, a small pool of marrow formed under his ribs.

Razz chuckled softly, running his finger along the slick pool and licking his finger as Salt watched. “Mm.” Razz said and he grinned before turning the screw again the petals stretching out further against the bones. Salt shuddered as the petals slowly ground against him, gripping at the sides of the table.

“S...stop it.” Slim begged softly. 

Razz scowled over his shoulder at his brother. “You’re next.”  Razz looked back down at the little skeleton, and cooed sweetly. “Is it starting to hurt baby?”

“M-mhmm...just a little, more, please?” Salt gasped out.

“Well of course~” Razz giggled. “I”m not going to stop until you’ve screamed yourself raw and the table is covered in your marrow.” Razz turned the screw again. Salt cried out as his ridgid bone was forced to bend around the device, tears pricking at his sockets. It hurt, not a lot yet but enough for him to feel it, but he still wanted it to hurt more.

Razz sighed with satisfaction, watching as the little skeleton trembled, and the knife between his rib gave shallow nicks each tremble. Razz hummed, rubbing the little skeleton’s inner femur adding some pleasure to the pain, before turning the screw once more. 

Now Salt screamed for him tears trickling down his face, hairline cracks forming in his pelvic girdle. Marrow dripping onto the table below him, Slim covered his mouth looking horrified.

Razz gave another love sick sigh, his eyelights hazed over. Razz dipped his fingers into the marrow that had covered the table giving it a little taste before painting over the scarred whiskers on Salt’s face with it. Salt keened softly looking up at Razz as he painted his face in his own fluids.

Razz leaned over to lap up one of Salt’s tears with a pleased rumble, and his fingers lightly trailed along Salt’s inner femurs before he smacked his palm against the end of the pear of anguish driving the device harder against him, the petals scraping along the sides of Salt’s pelvis. The action was rewarded with more screams and tears of pain from his cub as he trembled against the table, eyelights mere pinpricks but so very unfocused.

Razz sighed in content, pressing his thumb against the little skeleton’s femur carving, to add more pleasure to the punishment. He watched the little skeleton’s face as he gasped and arched and screamed as the arch moved the device within him as well as cutting his rib on the knife. Razz giggled softly at the other’s misfortune, enjoying every moment of this. Razz turned the screw again with a rumble of approval as more cracks formed in the charred bones.

Salt's screams echoed throughout the lab around them as Razz tortured him unlike anything they'd ever done before. His face a mess of marrow, tears, drool and the mixture of them all. The smaller monster's mind so long gone already, everything around them gone save for Razz and whatever he made him feel. Be it pain, pleasure or even both.

Razz took out his phone again, to take another picture. Beautiful. Undyne shuddered, somewhere between horrified and shamefully aroused, while Slim cried, his shoulders shaking. Slim was so disappointed in his brother and disgusted by his actions. 

Razz sighed happily before he mercifully twisted the screw the other way, shrinking the device just a little. He didn’t want to  _ entirely _ break his pelvis. Salt groaned as it closed a little, but the pain of cracked bones remained.

“Mm...Razzi~ It hurts so good~” Salt groaned at him.

Razz moaned back, cheekbones glowing lavender. “Good~” Razz crooned, turning the screw again and again closing it fully before sliding it out, and putting it on the medical table for later use. He was  _ not _ going to forget about the Mutt’s punishment. Salt moaned as it closed and was slowly slid out, marrow had started leaking from the small cracks. Undyne was visibly sweating, along with still blushing, and Slim still cried quietly, looking as if someone had ran over a beloved pet. 

Razz hummed, sliding his finger along the other’s injured bone tracing the cracks, he was all cracked and carved up, just for Razz. Salt shuddered under his touch, groaning loudly for him and spreading his legs wide for the other to see his work better.

Razz smiled with delight as his work was shown to him, quickly taking another photo with his phone. There were a lot of good ones today, if this kept up his album would be full in no time! Salt whined softly at Razz, giving him a hazy look his mind nearly gone.

Razz keened back at Salt, he hummed eyeing his work and he grinned wickedly. He had a great idea for his brother’s punishment. He looked directly at Slim who shrunk under his gaze. He lay a long chain on the table and brought his brother closer with his magic.

“W-what?” Slim demanded trying to keep up a brave face even though his skull was covered in tears.

“You didn’t think I had forgotten about you, did you?~” Razz asked his brother sweetly.

“I-if you hurt him I’ll- I’ll report you!” Undyne said shaking slightly. “S-Salt may have consented but Papyrus didn’t!” 

Razz snorted looking amused. “Who are you going to report it to? The Queen’s guard?” Razz laughed loudly at this and grinned at Undyne. “Good news, the captain already knows.” Razz winked. “And I have other plans.”

Salt looked between them curiously, what was Razzi planning now?

Slim wiped his sockets miserably, frowning at the chain before him. “What..?”

“Pick it up. You’re going to give Salt a whipping.” Razz ordered his brother.

“What?! No!” His sockets went wide as his eyelights shrank. “You-you can’t make me!”

“Can’t I?” Razz said sweetly. “If you don’t do it, I’ll use the pear on Salt again. Except this time I’ll keep turning it until I break his pelvis.”

“W-what makes you think Papyrus would even know how to hit someone with a chain without killing them! T-that takes skill!” Undyne said quickly.

Razz snorted, giving Undyne an amused look. “For someone who claims to be his friend you know surprisingly little of what he can do.” Razz told her.

Undyne frowned at Razz and Slim glanced down at the chain, his golden eyelights flickering towards Salt and back at the chain.

“Well, Mutt? Which will it be? I don’t have all day.” Razz said crossing his arms. Salt just looked up at them in silence, still very much in his haze. Slim gulped, it was either hurt him with that accursed chain, or Razz do even worse to him.

Slim winced and picked up the chain, feeling it’s weight in his palms, his soul flipping nervously in his rib cage. There had to be another way. But he knew there wasn’t. If he didn’t do this, Razz would hurt Salt worse. He couldn’t stop Razz from hurting Salt, but he could control his own hand. It would be more merciful if he was the one to hurt the tiny skeleton, the faster he did it the faster it would be over, right? He closed his sockets taking a deep slow breath, slowly letting it out before opening his sockets and setting his sights on Salt.

“How many lashes?” Slim asked, voice monotone.

“Papyrus! You can’t be serious!” Undyne said. Slim wouldn’t hurt a  _ fly. _ She couldn’t see him doing this at all.

“Twenty should do.” Razz said sweetly.

“Twenty!?” Undyne hissed. “Are you mad!?”

“It’s really not all that much.” Razz said rolling his eyelights. “I could have said fourty. Now be quiet.”

Undyne balked and fell quiet, looking horrified. Slim walked towards the small skeleton, who was still pinned to the medical table by the knife between his ribs. He held the chain in his dominant hand his soul churning. He ignored the feeling, wanting to get this done and over with, he raised his arm bringing the chain down swift and hard across Salt’s ribcage.

Salt screamed and his ribs cracked, one breaking off completely from the rest. Dust and marrow now littered the table under him, his breathing heavy as the knife dug further into him as he writhed from the pain. Where he hadn’t broken Salt’s ribs would surely bruise.

Undyne gasped. “S-stop it! He’s too brittle! He can’t take a chain!”

Slim ignored her bringing down the chain again, this time across Salt’s femur. Razz looked completely delighted, reveling not only in Salt’s pain, but Undyne’s and Slim’s as well. The smaller’s screams rang out through the lab, his eyelights stuttering from the immense pain lancing through his entire body. His femur was fractured and leaking, the table was dripping marrow onto the floor now.

Undyne ran forward and shoved Slim. “Stop it! At this rate he’ll dust!”

Slim’s left eyelight flickered blue and yellow, and he snapped the chain, not at Salt, but at Undyne. It wrapped around her neck and he pulled her forward so they were face to face.

“I know exactly what I’m doing. Don’t get in my way.” He hissed an edge to his voice Undyne had never heard before. He shoved her back, unraveling the chain from her neck. It left a dark purple bruise on her blue throat and she coughed violently once released. Slim turned his attention back to Salt. 18 more. He could do this. This was fine. This was better, better than letting Razz break his pelvis, yes, certainly.

Salt was shaking on the table, so very broken and in so much pain that he was barely awake.

Razz hummed in amusement, watching as his brother brought down the chain again and again. Bone snapped and marrow splattered and still Slim struck, as if with practiced ease. Undyne at some point had started weeping but didn’t dare try to intervene again.  _ Delightful.  _ Salt passed out before he finished though, covered in his own marrow and dust, laying limpy on the table.

Slim didn’t seem to register the other was unconscious, continuing to strike the other. “Mutt, that’s enough.” Razz said with a smirk. 

Slim paused his golden eyelights seeming to finally register the unconscious and broken mess that was Salt on the table. Slim dropped the marrow and dust covered chain, and he began to tremble, looking sick. 

“Let’s take him home Mutt, we’ll get him cleaned up.” Razz instructed releasing Undyne from his hold. Slim didn’t seem to react. Slim swallowed hard still trembling.

“Did you enjoy that,  _ Mutt _ ?”

Slim flinched averting his eyes from his brother. He had. And he  _ hated _ that he had.

“Use your words. Did you enjoy that?” Razz cooed viciously. Slim glared at the floor silently refusing to play Razz’s game or give him the satisfaction of answering. Razz huffed. 

“I’ll take your silence as a yes~” Razz said with a smirk and he looked down at the mess of a skeleton in front of him. He wanted to take him home.  _ To stay.  _ He wasn’t one to adopt strays, but this one was  _ his.  _

A broken, battered, marrow coated mess, all for him. Razz was never going to let him go. Razz hummed, picking up said broken skeleton. “Shortcut us to the house, Mutt.” Razz ordered. Slim shifted slightly giving Undyne a small glance before gripping his brother’s shoulder squeezing hard enough to hurt, teleporting them back to the house.

Razz hissed shrugging Slim’s hand off as they appeared in Razz’s living room. “Not so hard you clumsy idiot!”

Salt curled slightly in his arms, making quiet noises of what was probably discomfort. Razz had bruised his pelvis and this wasn’t even including everything else Razz had done to play with him or the heavy wounds Slim had inflicted.

“You should let me heal him, M’lord.” Slim said quietly.

Razz hummed, looking Salt over. He supposed the mutt had done a lot of damage. “Fine. but you’re  _ good _ at healing unlike that fish bitch. I don’t want the pretty words I’ve carved to go away, so don’t heal that.” Razz cooed the love sick look reappearing in his eyelights as he carried Salt upstairs and placed him into his bed with a purr.  _ His.  _ Salt made more soft noises but didn’t wake up, curling up on the bed. 

“Well go on then.” Razz said looking over his shoulder at his brother. “Fix what you did.” Razz said with a smirk. Slim winced and brushed past his brother to get to Salt, his soul twisted and he thought he might throw up as he looked down at him. He was bruised, battered, a mess of marrow and dust.  _ All thanks to him.  _ But he could make it better, so it was okay, right?

Slim winced and a soft green light left his palm as he began healing the heavy cracks in Salt’s bones.It was slow going as usual but the cracks would mend and his marrow stopped flowing, his pinched face relaxed as the pain ebbed away from his body. Letting him rest, he needed it. He’d lost a lot of his marrow this time.

Razz’s eyelights shifted to stars as he looked down at the little sleeping skeleton. He’d let him rest, he had taken his punishment so well and Razz was already thinking about the things he could do on Saturday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: Slim's a bad boy, he just hides it far better than Razz does. At least [Salt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TytGOeiW0aE) is happy.
> 
> Zion: Wonder how well he's going to take being leashed when he wakes up.


	10. Opened Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim and Salt have a nice chat.
> 
> or, the one where Slim's going for an all time record of making small skeletons cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos: We learn a bit more about Salt and Slim.

Salt wouldn’t wake up until late that night, feeling  _ very _ sore. He hissed quietly slowly opening his sockets, where was he? This wasn’t the lab he’d passed out in earlier, the bed was too soft to be one of Undyne’s and he wasn’t in the shed.

He sat up rubbing his sockets and hissed as the back of his hand ran across Razz’s name beneath his socket. Speaking of Razz, there was a Captain sized lump next to him snoring slightly. Salt smirked slightly at the snores before slowly scooting off the bed, quietly making his way to the door in order to get away from cuddling with Razz. He felt strangely clean considering what had happened earlier, but also, clothed? He felt his body and sure enough he had on a much too big t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Quietly he limped his way downstairs to the bathroom, wincing as some of his movements agitated the wounds. The house was dark but as he reached the bottom of the stairs the lights would click on, Slim was downstairs. Salt flinched at the sudden brightness, shielding his sockets from it.

Slim groaned as the lights came on he was slumped against the couch nursing a bottle of BBQ sauce. Once used to the light he gave the other skeleton a glance, quickly looking away again as he hobbled to the bathroom shutting the door with a click. A few moments later the water would run, he must be tired because he forgot he didn’t need to clean himself up this time. He hobbled back out of the bathroom with a sigh.

Slim had adjusted slightly and was staring at him with hazed white eyelights instead of his usual gold.

“Want some?” Slim asked pulling the cork out of a bottle with his claw. Salt frowned at him and the bottle, what was he doing down here at, Salt looked at the clock.

“It's three am.”

“So?” Slim blinked. “I don’t think the clock cares when we drink.” 

“...Right….” Salt sighed coming forward to accept the bottle from him. “What is it?”

“Alcohol. Shh, don't tell M’lord.” Slim hiccuped.

“Uh...alright?” Salt frowned further before taking a drink from the bottle, coughing when it burned his throat. Not at all in the way that hot sauce did either, the hell?! 

“I-it burns!” Salt wheezed slightly.

“Well yeah, it’s whiskey.” Slim chuckled. 

“Whiskey?” Salt repeated

“Makes ya feel good.” Slim purred and he giggled.

“You're more of a masochist than I thought.” Salt hummed before taking another drink, ready for the burn this time.

Slim hummed thoughtfully. “That what you are?” 

“Guess so?” Salt mused looking down at the bottle in his hands as a heat entered his bones. “Why?”

“Curious, here you keep that.” Slim said pulling out another bottle of spiked BBQ sauce, taking a long chug. “I just get the feeling you don't enjoy some of that shit, you just think ya deserve it.”

“Does it matter which one it is?” Salt murmured taking another drink.

“Yeah. In one scenario your enjoying yourself in another your punishing yourself.”  Slim huffed. 

“So?”

“So it's never going to be enough. You’re always going to want it to hurt more. You’ll never reach the level of atonement you think you deserve because you think you’ve done something unforgivable. Its self destructive, and it's only ever going to make you feel better in the short term.” Slim sighed. “Ugh. I swear Muffy waters down this shit.”

“I don't want to feel better. It never stops hurting anyways. Besides...he makes it interesting and fun…” Salt said softly before dropping onto the couch with Slim. Slim raised a curious brow bone. Fun huh? Maybe he  _ was _ a masochist. And punishing himself. 

“I was never looking to atone.” Salt huffed tipping the bottle to his teeth again, the heat, growing stronger as things around him grew fuzzy.

“That so?” Slim asked softly wanting to press for more, but he really didn't want to make Salt cry three times in one day. 

“Mhm…just suffering.” 

“What’d you do to deserve so much suffering?” Slim hummed carefully.

“A lot of things.” Salt countered closing his sockets. Slim hummed glancing at the other thoughtfully.

“Mm… me too.” Slim said into his bottle. 

“That why he calls you Mutt?” 

Slim flinched some and glanced at Salt. “Yeah. I made life pretty hard for him.” Slim mused thinking of his brother. It was all his fault Razz was so fucked up. 

“Me too…”

Slim glanced at Salt curiously. “I didn’t mean to, you know? I just...was going through a hard time and I didn’t want to bother him with it so I drank and...did some drugs, got hooked on a specific one, Persistence. Anyway I got addicted and tried to hide it. Hid it for a long time. But he found out. . . and at the time, the first time that is, he wasn’t even mad...he just wanted to help me. He helped me withdraw. I know it's hard to picture, but he wasn’t always such an asshole.”  Slim mused thinking of how Razz used to be. 

“But I kept falling off the wagon, and he was rising up the ranks in the Queen’s Guard. He’d have to fetch me from the bar at all hours of the night and I never wanted to leave. I became nuisance and made his life harder than it had to be.” Slim sighed, and that had just been the beginning.

“Heh...coulda fooled me...sounds like you might’ve...but...at least he’s still alive.” Salt whispered frowning at the bottle in his hand before taking another drink. “You could still make it better...no thanks to me of course.”

Slim watched Salt silently for a moment. His brother was still alive, but, he wasn’t even sure there was anything  _ left _ of his brother in that demon who walked around wearing his face. “I’ve tried...but, I did some unforgivable things back then. When my soul trait was cruelty.” Slim frowned thinking of how  _ right _ the chain had felt in his hand as he had whipped Salt. He wasn’t supposed to be like that anymore!

“I couldn’t control it when my trait changed, at first. It took a long time to get the hang of it.” Slim glanced away. “You get along with your bro?”

“Yeah, course. Was my baby brother...” Salt hummed softly his sockets closing.

Slim glanced back at him. “Do you think he’d want you to suffer like this, then?”

“...Prolly not but, he wasn’t the best judge of character either…” Salt mused glancing at Slim only to close his sockets again.

Slim snorted, were all Papyruses piss poor judges then? “You’re his brother. I think all Papyruses believe in their brothers.” Slim said. “Doesn’t make him right,or wrong, but, if he wouldn’t want you to suffer, why do it?”

“Maybe...who knows…” Salt huffed rubbing at the carving under his socket with two fingers. “Because you reap what you sow. And I’ve only sown suffering, it’s time I reaped what I earned.”

Slim huffed at Salt, even half drunk getting information out of the little skeleton was like pulling teeth. “If everyone got what they deserved the whole underground would be wiped out.” Slim mumbled, there were people dead who deserved life, and some of the living deserved death. Being a judge, he knew exactly what anyone he checked deserved. But he also had learned that people change, learn, grow, do better. If people were mettled out their dues most of them would never get the chance to become a better monster. Monster’s were more than the worst things they had ever done. Or maybe he was just really really drunk and thinking about this too hard?   


Slim groaned taking another swig. “Did you kill your brother?” Slim asked curiously. He already knew he didn’t, fratricide would have been in the check he had given Salt, but he was sure the little skeleton blamed himself. 

“Was waitin’ for you to ask that.” Salt hummed in bitter amusement, drawing out the scrap of material from his inventory looking down at it. He held it between his fingers, slowly smoothing his thumb over the yellow stars. The edges of the material frayed and,  _ glitched _ . “No, not technically. But I didn’t save him either.”

Slim hummed thoughtfully. “Did you try?”

“I’m not even sure if you can call it trying.” Salt sighed closing his sockets holding the scrap closer as he drew his knees up to his sternum, pressing it against his cheekbone tears collecting in his sockets.

Slim sighed and slid closer wrapping an arm around the smaller. “I’m sure you did everything you could.” Slim soothed. Razz stared down at the pair having been listening for quite some time now. He’d been watching and listening since Salt had taken his first sip of the whiskey. Razz leaned forward some drumming his fingers silently against the banister. 

“Whatever you’re trying to sell me mongrel, I’m not buying it…” Salt told the other but didn’t push him away. “Sympathy, pity, empathy, none of it.”

“Compassion?” Slim snickered to himself as if he found something particularly funny. “I’m actually all out.” 

“Don’t want it, don’t deserve it anyways. I’d rather you hit me.” Salt admitted, then it would be like  _ he _ was hitting him. “But I know you won’t.”

“Well I’m not gonna hit ya.” Slim sighed. “So you’ll have to either push me away or tolerate me.” Slim hummed. 

“How can I do either when you look so much like  _ him, _ it hurts no matter what I do…” Salt whispered tears finally slipping down his cheekbones.

Slim gave him a worried look and squeezed the little skeleton tighter, fully pulling him in his arms. Great, he’d made him cry  _ again, new fucking record. _ His soul twisted painfully, he didn’t like this at all. Salt shuddered as he was pulled into his arms, soft whimpers escaping him as he dropped the bottle on the couch to wrap his arms around himself and hold the scrap to his chest.

“I-i can still see his face...it never goes away...b-before he was... _ ripped from me... _ every-everytime...I look at you...I see it again...the  _ way  _ he  _ looked _ at me…”

Slim winced in sympathy, his white hazed eyelights shifting. “I’m really sorry that happened to you...but it doesn’t sound like it was your fault.” Slim said softly.

“I-I didn’t hold on tight enough!” Salt bawled slamming his fists against Slim’s chest, not enough to hurt but enough to shake the larger skeleton. “I-i shou-should have...it…”

Slim held him tightly, rumbling softly, soothingly. “You did everything you could.” Slim said firmly. 

“N-no! I didn’t!” Salt sobbed gripping tightly at his shirt, dropping the scrap to the floor as he pressed his skull to Slim’s sternum. “I-i didn’t, I didn’t-didn’t do an-anything!”

Slim cradled the little skeleton closely giving a soft hum. “You did your best. If it were the other way around, if your brother couldn’t hold on to you, would you blame him?”

“Th-that’s not the po-point! It, h-he should, it should have been me!” Salt wailed smacking his fists against Slim again. “B-but no f-f-fucking,  _ Ink _ !”

Slim held Salt closely. “Ink, huh? Can’t stand that asshole.” Slim grumbled quietly mostly to himself than to Salt. Sounds like something terrible had happened to Salt’s world if Ink was involved. . . Salt was likely the only survivor, Ink was an airhead like that. Salt shook his head and kept clinging to the other skeleton as he continued to sob heavily against him, saying nothing more on the matter.

Slim held him close rubbing small circles on the other’s back. Poor guy, it had to hurt to lose someone so dear to you. No wonder he went to Razz to get beaten, he blamed himself for his brother’s death. Hell his whole world was gone, everything was gone, though he was sure his brother was what stung the most. Salt whimpered shaking in his arms, unsure what to do with himself anymore.

“It only stops...when he hurts me…I want it to hurt...as-as much as I hurt inside...” Salt whispered to Slim.

Slim winced, his sockets prickling with tears and he held the little skeleton close. He was so very broken, . He needed love and patience, not beatings and torture. Salt began to pull away from Slim now, rubbing the tears from his face.

Slim whined at the loss of contact, looking at the little skeleton sadly. Razz stared down at the two of them, expressionless, having not moved the entire time he stalked the little skeleton. 

“I don’t want your comfort…” Salt told Slim quietly as he moved to the very end of the couch, snatching up his scrap before curling up his back to Slim.

Slim sighed looking down at his now empty arms, he wanted to hold him again. He supposed all he did was bring pain to the little skeleton, either by being near him or in moments like what he had done earlier being threatened into whipping him by Razz. Just by existing he hurt Salt. Maybe he should just try and avoid the little skeleton? It would make his life a little easier. 

Salt remained curled up at the end of the couch quietly sniffling until that too died down and his breathing evened out, singeling he’d fallen asleep.

Slim glanced at the little skeleton, and teleported to his room grabbing a blanket before teleporting back down and draping it blanket over Salt. Slim sighed heavily looking down at him solemly. Salt needed help, not what Razz was doing! He needed to  _ heal,  _ all these punishments would only make him worse _. _ Slim sighed and began heading up the stairs to go to bed and he froze, seeing his brother staring silently at him.  _ How long had he been listening!? _

“. . . M’lord.” Slim said shortly, his arms crossed and his sockets narrowed. 

“Mutt.” Razz huffed looking his brother over. “Don’t give my Cub booze. I don’t want him to end up being trash like you.” 

Slim clenched and unclenched his fists grabbing at his coat sleeves, averting his white eyelights. Razz raised a brow bone. “What’s with your eyelights? Why are they white? Are you  _ that _ drunk?” Razz scoffed. 

“...Don’t worry about it. Move. I’m going to bed and you’re in my way.” Slim ground out. 

“No,” Razz scoffed. “I-”

Slim picked up the short Captain and moved him aside, placing him back down, and continued up the stairs and to his room, slamming the door and locking it. Razz blinked in shock.

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!” Razz shrieked. Salt yelped rolling off the couch at the noise, ending up on the floor tangled up in the blanket.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I’LL FLAY THE FIRST LAYER OF BONE FROM EVERY PIECE OF YOU! I’LL -” Razz’s threats and shrieks grew more colorful, as he screamed, kicking and punching at his brother’s door, but the door stayed firmly locked and on its hinges. “WITH A POOL OF PIRANHAS!” Razz finished with an angry huff. 

While Razz had gone on his little rant Salt had wrapped himself up in the blanket Slim covered him in and had dragged himself to the guest room, attempting to go back to sleep.

Once Razz was finished with is furious rant, and gave up on trying to enter his brother’s room he stormed into the guest room. “YOU!” Razz growled eyelights misting magenta. Salt couldn’t sleep with him yelling but had laid down in bed, when the door slammed open he sat up looking at Razz nodding slightly at him.

“Yes Razzi?”

“Here, now,” Razz snapped pointing in front of him. Salt looked at the floor where he’d pointed, giving a small nod before climbing out from under the blanket and standing before him.

Razz’s fist slammed across Salt’s face as soon as he stood before him. Salt cried out and staggered from the sudden blow, shaking his head slightly before returning to the same spot. Razz began to calm already, and he hit Salt three more times before he seemed to have gotten it out of his system, his eyelights turning back to lavender. Salt would stagger back each time but always returned to the same spot, waiting for Razz to strike him again. Even after his eyelights faded to their usual lavender he returned, wordlessly waiting to see if he was finished or not.

Razz gave a small relieved sigh, and he cupped the other’s cheek running his thumb over the carved word beneath his socket, his fingertips sliding over the new spiderweb crack he’d made. “Good Pain Slut.” Razz praised. Salt leaned into his touch silently, sockets half lidded as he nuzzled his head into Razz’s hand.

Razz hummed and he picked up the smaller skeleton carrying Salt back to his room. It technically wasn’t one of their days, but, he was angry, and Salt was there. And more importantly, hadn’t Salt told Slim that the only time he felt better was when he was in pain? Razz was being  _ kind. _ Giving Salt opportunities to escape, to get away from the things that haunted his mind. Razz placed the little skeleton back in his bed and curled up beside him thoughtlessly, humming slightly and nuzzling the back of his neck. Razz froze, what, the fuck,  _ was he doing _ !? Razz scoffed and released the skeleton half tempted to shove him out of the bed. 

He decided not to, not quite sure why and huffed, closing his sockets still close to the other but not touching him. Salt made a noise of confusion but didn’t try to ask the other what he was doing, merely deciding it best just to curl up and try to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting information from Salt is like pulling teeth! At least [Razz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdoxYPelHDo) is having fun!
> 
> Something really subtle was revealed in this chapter. 
> 
> **History Lesson** : So its Zi's and my headcanon in our stories that monsters are born with specific soul traits, usually positive. For example, in our AU's most Papyruses and Sanses start out with the patience trait and blue soul color for Sanses and bravery and orange soul color for the Papyruses. Over the course of their lives the soul can 'break'. Usually from something traumatic happening. This happened to all our fellverse monsters, and Salt. 
> 
> So Slim's trait, started out as bravery and along the way of growing up and living with bullshit, it became cruelty, so his eyelights and magic were purple in this time, and, well, _he sure did know how to use that chain didn't he?_
> 
> A soul trait doesn't have to stay 'negative' that way. A monster can heal, and their trait can change. So, Slim actually healed and over time his soul took on the trait of compassion, so we see him with a golden soul, golden magic, thus why his eyelights have been golden.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~“Compassion?” Slim snickered to himself as if he found something particularly funny. “I’m actually all out.”~~
> 
>  
> 
> Way to go Razz.
> 
> ;)
> 
> Zion: We currently have an ongoing [poll!](https://strawpoll.com/z7kw5ekp) We would very much appreciate if you would vote for what you wanted us to focus on. We will be leaving this poll open until next Sunday, we have so many stories going on. But we want to know what you, as our readers want.


End file.
